Hinata slaps bitchface Karma
by BLSUGS30
Summary: Hinata on the road to becoming 'somebody', instead of being a shy unknown girl who stutters. For the cast of HSBK, high school never ends. SasuXhina and NejiXhina
1. Bitchface chance of a lifetime

You know what's so bitchy about the world, is that you sometimes tend to love someone more only after you've lost that someone.

It's hard to notice when you're together.

It's only after you break up, you see that all that memories don't just go floating away.

Instead, they stay and haunt your favorite way to school, or your favorite restaurant, or your favorite hangout place.

It's sick, the way you're walking down the road, expecting someone to be beside you, then finding out for the hundredth time that he's not there no more.

Well, today would have been me and Neji's three year anniversary.

Instead of going out with him to our favorite shops and all, I'm spending this day returning home from school using the exact same route me and he used to go together.

Crying. And alone.

Pathetic.

………………………………………………………………………

Session #1- Karma works backwards

Part one: Bitch-face chance of a lifetime

………………………………………………………………………………………

I spot Saske down by the bus stop.

He's slouching as he walks, he stance never failing against the cool autumn breeze. His spiky black hair slightly springs up and down as he walks.

I feel like talking to someone.

I felt miserable all day long, but could not tell any of my friends of my problem.

Tenten spent the remaining minutes of break time asking me, "What'sa matter, sweetie? Really, tell me! ", with me not bothering to answer.

I could never act normal today.

I could never even take a glance at Neji's table in the cafeteria.

Why was I such as wuss?

Neji seemed alright; he even played soccer along with his mates after class. He was his normal self.

I bet he forgot that it was our anniversary.

I stop, bite my lips, scratch desperately at my arms, trying not to cry.

So what if he doesn't remember, Hinata, you fucking crybaby?

We broke up, remember?

I stand, feeling a bit out of place, my tears barely dry on my sticky blotchy face.

I still see Saske; he's just come out of the small supermarket buying his daily supply of mints.

I want to talk to somebody. Real bad.

But this is really, really a stupid idea.

Saske might not be the average clunk-head jerk, but he was still popular.

The best way to describe him would be the popular outsider; not really engaged in social life, but never out of any circle.

Trying to engage him in my snivel talk would be like social suicide.

Besides, he had the bitchy ice-queen for his girlfriend; Haruno Sakura.

If she caught Saske talking with a low-down like me…

Forget it. I can't stand this; I have to blow over something.

Something's got to give.

"Saske?... "

"…um. Saske?"

"Saske! "

Saske's off-beat gait freezes, his hand stagnant in mid-air.

He turns his dark head to look back, and finds me.

He gives me a 'look'; confused scowling combined with irritation.

"I… Hi. My name's Hyuga Hinata. "

"I know, I'm not stupid. You're in my health class. "

Actually, I was in most of his classes.

It was just that I was mostly hidden by the other radiant girls.

"…What? What do you want? "

Saske already looked bored, but he was gallant enough to offer me that.

What 'do' I want.

"I… want to talk about something… "

Saske's mood turned black; he hated anything disturbing his life routine, and right now, I was disturbing his walk back home.

"I… I know you're Sakura's boyfriend. I'm… not trying to do anything, really, honest. Just… can't you listen to me? I had a really bad day… "

My voice was starting to crack again, pathetic.

Why did you ever start speaking, Hinata? Why were you ever born with a mouth?

"No. That kind of work's reserved for shrinks. "

Saske spat nastily then started to walk away towards the main park.

There were truth in his words, and I really thought of myself as a stupid slag for asking something like this… to someone I 'barely' knew.

But I still hurt. Tears sprout.

I vaguely stared at Saske's seemingly forbidding back.

He briskly spent a few seconds getting further away from me, then had the courtesy to look back.

When he saw me sniffling and looking lost, he let out a disgusted sigh and started walking back towards me.

He thrust out his right hand and violently shook me by the shoulders.

"Stop that! Snap out of it already! "

His irritated voice shook me back into reality.

"Look, I rarely listen to people, even the teachers. What makes you think I'd listen well to some girl's sniveling story about her bad day? "

He looked composed on the outside, but seemed quite shook up over the fact that I was crying over something that seemed so little to him.

I mean, Sakura rarely cried, thank god.

She was bitchy, but she never cried.

"I just thought… you were nice, the way you treat Sakura at school… and that last time when you… "

Saske once saved me from bullies.

He might remember, or he might now, but I'd never forgotten.

That was the time I had changed my opinion about him; I used to think of him as a cold fish, but now he seemed just a bit misunderstood.

Maybe he was a real nice guy underneath.

Or maybe my intuition was wrong as usual.

"Look here, the only way I treat Sakura is being indifferent. I don't cat call her or call her names, but I'm not being nice. Second, those bastards deserved what they got, trespassing school grounds and all. "

So he did remember.

But he looked quite annoyed that I recalled such a petty detail from his everyday life.

To him, it was probably like a small girl thanking the policeman for helping her look for mommy. Or something like that.

I was starting to feel pathetic and useless, yet again.

Saske observed my face color change from ash-gray to pale white, and saw my lips starting to tremble.

He grimaced.

"Here, follow. "

He grasped my left hand and pulled me towards a shabby looking building with an ancient drabby sign.

A café of some sort.

He made me sit down in a window seat, then took the seat right in front of me.

I saw him order a latte something, then look at me disgusted when I didn't speak up to the waitress.

He gave up, and then proceeded to leaning back lazily into the red moth-eaten sofa that bore the initials of the cafe.

"I don't got much time here, so make it quick. "

I heard him say.


	2. Shrink session with Sasuke

When I think up on our days, Neji wasn't really the perfect boyfriend.

He was always catcalling on the girls he thought was 'hot' and mostly hung around with his sporty mates in the weekends. He had a penchant for hurting the girls he dated by being less absorbed by the relationship and more intent with his life as the 'kid with the sport scholarship thingy'.

The only reason I think he went that long with me was because I was the kind of girl that never bothered him with a nag, something like," Why don't you call me? ", or, "Where the hell were you on Saturday? "

Don't get me wrong, I still hurt a lot when he didn't return my text messages or commented on some other girl's pretty ass.

But I loved him for being patient with my sniveling, for withstanding my timidity.

He was the kind of guy who liked to rub my hands hard to chase away the cold, the kind of guy who liked to hold all the bags by himself whether it be two bags or five.

I loved his frankness.

I think I just liked the way he was, his bad side and good side all alike.

I miss him.

……………………………………………………...

Session #1- Karma works backwards

Part two: Shrink session with Saske

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Are you going to talk, or not. "

Saske had finished his tall 'grande' size of glass of caramel latte, and yet I wasn't speaking up.

I just sat with my thumbs curled together, looking down at the black spot on the table.

"I'm not a nice guy, you know it. If you keep this up, I'ma leaving you in two minutes with the bill attached, got it? "

"…"

"Shit, don't cry again for heaven's sake. "

His dark black eyes held more humanity than I actually thought possible.

It was almost amusing to watch him fret over me crying.

I mean, I cry a lot, so not many people are alarmed over my tears.

Saske was. Or at least, seemed to be.

"I'm sorry… I'm not really sure what to say. "

Saske coolly cocked his eyebrows as if to say, 'then why the hell did you want to 'talk'? 'I was pushing his limits.

Sooner or later, he'd stand up and walk away, and truly leave me here with the bill like he just said.

"…you're not going to talk, I see that. "

He tousled his hair with an off-hand gesture, and sighed looking out of the window.

It was an ideal day for a picture perfect picnic, or something like that.

He'd be rather off having fun than talking with me; stupid Hinata.

I felt obliged to apologize.

"I'm sorry. "

"Stop that. "

He snapped in an irritated tone, and then quickly checked to see if my eyes were welling up again.

They were, and he swore.

He grumbled something under his breath, until a sudden glow of epiphany entered his dark eyes.

"… I think you need a Temari treatment more than me, get it? "

"huh?..."

He didn't bother replying to my stupid expression.

Watching him, I kept being reminded of my position at school.

Saske being Saske, would probably get invited to a table the instant he entered a café; it didn't matter that he wasn't a great conversationalist.

He was the kinda guy that made up a table's mood, no matter what he did.

The kind of guy that livens up a party just by showing up and brooding over the beer cans.

Sort of like Neji, but in a more chiseled, composed way.

I miss Neji. This is taxing, I couldn't stand to think another thought about Neji no more.

Because I start seeing him jostling with his mates, pouring coke down his friend's head and the whole lot of them singing themselves silly on the karaoke machine.

"…Yea, come on over… Thanks, girl. You'd be making someone's day… I mean it. "

Saske was on his cellphone. The black slim thing blurted out a bleating version of a girl's voice.

Was Saske talking with Sakura?

He clicked the thing shut, and met my eyes with ease.

"Temari will be taking care of here. I'm outtie. "

Saske stood up briskly and casually walked up to the front desk; he paid the bill and left.

At least he paid the bill.

Whatever; I felt absolutely wretched, even though I deserved it.

I drooped into the moth eaten sofa, burning in shame as I saw the black figure walking away from the corner of my eye.

I felt an acute pang, actual pain as I saw him walk away.

My vision started to blur up and fuse together again.

Colors danced and the world started looking like a huge big haze of…

"Well, well, I was surprised to hear Mr. Taciturn all of a sudden phoning me up. I mean, he rarely even phones Haruno, and she's his frickin girlfriend for god's sake. "

Someone entered the café; someone with mustard blonde hair tied up in a wacky fashion. She was quite chic in a blouse and a navy pencil skirt with slits running up her thighs.

She had a nice voice, slightly low for a girl but absolutely feminine.

Ms. Temari, property of Nara Sikamaru, and the vice president of the student council; she was a close acquaintance of Saske, too.

Now I realized why Saske had said something about the 'Temari treatment'.

"Hey girl, you look so down… Hinata, right? I recognize you from health class. "

Yet again, Temari made the same observation as Saske.

This was probably due to the face that the Health teacher, Mr. Might Gai had made me the computer monitor. I had to hover around in front of the class every day, managing power point slides and fixing up audio.

That was probably why people even noticed me.

Temari slid into the seat where Saske had been just minutes before.

Her make up was perfect, her hair wacked up to perfection. Her smile wasn't intimidating nor patronizing like most others' were.

She was the perfect image of a popular, quirky socialite.

Quite the contrast to me, I can say for sure.

"…hi… I, I just wanted to talk. "

Pathetic silly crybaby.

God, I hated myself. Just kill me, make me drop dead. Now.

"Sure, hon. Go ahead, we girls need to let it out once in a while… guys never do listen, do they? "

Temari smiled easily, her right hand gently balancing her chin.

A few bracelets clinked against each other; there was a charm bracelet and a delicate silver chain entwined. I was mesmerized by it.

"…do you know Neji? "

Kill me again. Of course she knows Neji; everyone in our school knows Neji. He's the star athlete, the joker and the mood maker.

I would have shot up from the seat and ran away to neverland at that moment, but I didn't.

Temari merely nodded yes and continued to listen intently, with all the air of a grown-up sibling who was listening to her little sister's problems.

It was such a nice gesture; I had to smile a watery grin.

She smiled back.

"What about him? "

"…today was supposed to be our third anniversary… but we broke up a week ago. "

Temari's eyes flooded with sympathetic shock.

I didn't really expect I'd ravish in someone's sympathy, but since it was Temari, I ravished in it.

"No…, oh god, are you okay? No of course you're not okay, listen up here now. You need some spa treatment, bad. It'll make you relax and all you see; it's what I used to do the time when me and Sikamaru had little tiffs. I know it won't solve anything, but it helps, really, it does. "

I stay quiet as a mouse, watching her tear off a note from her purple notepad.

"Here's my phone number, and this is the address and the name of the best masseuse in the entire universe; if you can't contact me, tell Sid in the front desk that I sent you? You don't pay, kay? Relax, soak up and have some fun. You deserve it. "

I take the note from Temari, hands trembling.

It's such as nice gesture, I almost start crying again.

She slides a hand gently across my hair, and gives me a radiant smile.

"It'll get better sweetie. Time comes when you don't start feeling too much no more. After then, it's an easier ride for all of us. "

I liked her.

I felt better anyways.

"Thank you…"

"It's okay to cry, don't hold it in. I'm not a guy; just let it all out hon. "

… I suddenly felt myself thanking Saske, too, for letting me get a taste of the Temari treatment.

I needed to thank him, too.

He and Temari both had made my day.


	3. Ignorance, Hinata, total ignorance

"Well I don't believe it. Not one word of it. Who are you kidding? Shit, Saske's up floating in his own world; he's got no time to listen to anybody's problems. "

"I heard he treated that quiet girl to a session of shrink treatment. In that shack of a café on the second street next to…"

"'That's' where you're wrong, Kiba, Saske don't do 'nice', you hear me? Or are you deaf from hearing your ugly dog bark 24/7? "

"… maybe Saske don't do nice only to you, Haruno. "

"Bastard! "

……………………………………………………………..

Session #1- Karma works backwards

Part three: Ignorance, Hinata, total ignorance

…………………………………………………………………………..

It's been another hectic day at school.

Only a mere day has passed since my traumatic day just before, and I'm still bowed over with confused grief.

It's sadly funny, really. I amuse myself.

Even today, I arrived at school a full quarter of an hour late, because I had been standing in the exact same spot in the bushes that Neji used to stand, waiting for me back in those days when we were going out.

He used to stand upright, his back in a line, straight as a ramrod. His arms with ropy muscles were usually stiffly propped next to his body, and his large hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans.

He liked to listen to music on his I Pod while he was waiting, and it had been almost a ritual for me to creep up behind him and meekly poke at his back.

He usually listened to Ne-yo in the morning. Kayne West in the afternoon and everything from pop to soul in between.

When I poked, he'd pretend to jump in surprise, grin, and then pull me towards the main road.

I'd give anything to see him do that again.

I stop for a second, musing the image in my head, blanking out my surroundings.

A burly girl bumps into me and swears gruffly, even though she's a year younger than me; the uniform read freshman. I quickly move on, blushing from head to toe; god, don't let Neji find me looking so helpless…

Being late, I was given detention. I felt like laughing again; smart, sensible Hianta getting detention. I actually liked it, whether or not the reason for being late was so pathetic.

I hold the pink slip of paper in my hands, a little out-of-it.

That's probably why at first I don't recognize the voice that had been yelling out to me for the past minute.

"Oi, you! You… short-hair girl! "

A sharp harsh bark; the tone was imperious, and it was ordering me to stop and turn back to look.

It was a voice most well heard in the cafeteria, the one that was always crooning to Saske and coaxing the other boys into doing 'a favor'.

The high pitched, all too feminine in a femme fatal way kind of voice that was perfect for ordering people around.

Haruno Sakura; what did she want with me?

"Y…yes? "

She juts out her hand and pull me roughly.

This seems to be happening to me quite many times recently.

Was I prone to this handling of my body?

"I don't know what the 'hell' you're trying to do here, but it won't work so don't bother trying. "

"W…What? "

Sakura's big mint-green eyes blazed with hardly contained frustration.

"Don't look so clueless, I know what you did yesterday! "

Quite a few people turned to watch as they heard the promising signs of a bitchfit, from the biggest bitch in school to boot.

They lollopped off when Haruno shot them an evil look.

"I don't really know, I'm sorry but I…"

"You practically threw yourself on him! You made him listen to your drab talk about your drab nobody's life! Don't you got sense, Saske hates that kind of crap! "

I go stiff and numb, as if someone had anesthetized me right on the chest. I can't breathe, anyhow.

Sakura continues her say.

"…so you better stop 'trying'…"

I try real hard to block out her string of words, but it's no use.

".. or I will cut you, I swear. Saske and I've been friends for years. Do you know how hard it was to get him to ask me out?"

Haruno's huge eyes glow with a strange light.

God she was pretty. Can't be compared with me.

And what the hell was she saying?!

"Back off, I mean it you little slag. 'You' don't belong. You're not in his league. "

She let out a sarcastic horselaugh.

"Noone really is in Saske's league anyways, we're all just trying to fit in… and you're messing up my chances of being with him 24/7. "

"I… I'm…"

"Keep your sorries to yourself, I'd rather have you take action on my words. "

With that, she flounced off with this guy with red-brown tufty hair; his name was Kiba. He did track and was in the school swimming team. Always seen strolling with his dog.

"Jesus Christ, Sakura, do you 'have' to destroy everyone you talk to? "

Kiba's comment was probably from seeing my pale ghost-like face.

To him, I probably looked a person halfway to the grave.

Sakura shrugged.

"Everyone but Saske. "

Kiba cringed, scowling and looking up at the ceiling.

"Touché, girl, you wanna really lose all ties? "

"Shut up, Kiba. "

Actually, unlike Kiba had predicted, I hadn't been shocked because of Sakura's accusations.

I was shocked because she seemed so human-like.

Haruno Sakura actually had some worries of her own.

I was amazed. I thought she took it for granted that Saske stood by her side besides the rumors of her being the girl that 'goes all the way, no shit, to anyone who takes care to stroll by…'. The classic preppy slut, no kidding.

Maybe we're not so different after all, besides the divide of popularity that separates us.

"Better not forget what I 'warned' you 'bout, lil slag! "

Or maybe not.

(literature class, only one step away from health class)

Today's a day I can't wait to get to health class.

I mostly shy away from anything too loud, and health class is always loud, due to the fact that Might Gai is our instructor.

But today, I have two people to thank.

Saske and Temari.

Maybe I could do the spa thing after school?

Nah. I have detention; I just remembered.

(health class)

I trot to the second floor hallway, clutching my blue binder.

A faint blush and shadow crosses my face as I pass Neji's mate down in the hallway; he recognizes me and tried to say hello, but I ignore him and move on.

If it had been me a day before, I'd have tried to say something about Neji that might get back to him and somehow get him to think about me once more.

But I didn't.

Good work. You need to move on, Hinata, get a grip.

I push open the yellow plastic door with more vigor than usual.

Blam.

I hit someone on the head, hard.

"Ouch! Oi, you made me have a nosebleed! "

It was Naruto; class clown and Mr. happy-go-lucky, glad to be alive.

He gaped at the red fountain gushing at his nose, not really bothering to stop the flow.

All the blood in my body just shoots up to my face, making me turn beet-red.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, I… "

"Hell, it's okay, but… Whassat?! Don't cry! "

Naruto panics when he sees me sprouting liquid as well.

Unlike he who was sprouting blood, I sprouted tears.

I'd rather sprout blood.

"No, really, see? I'm f- i-n-e…"

"Yea, so fine you are, Naruto! You're turning red! "

Some guy in the back of the room yells out, and kids titter.

"No… you're not…fine…"

"She's saying you're not 'fine'! "

Kids howl at that one.

"No, I swear! I'm…"

"All he needs is a bunch of tissue. "

A quiet voice stops the commotion.

Saske steps into the room, looking slightly bored.

A faint earthy scent of sweat; he must have just returned from track with Kiba. Sweat glistens on his neck, and his hair is wet and slightly matted from having cold water drench it from the shower tap. The collar is turned loose, and he hadn't bothered wearing the customary tie in the school dress code.

He looks gorgeous, and all the girls in the class know it.

Knows it but can't do anything about it since the queen bee has him.

I know Sakura had 'warned' and 'threatened' me, but I really had to say…

"Thank you, you know, for what you did yesterd…"

He strolls past into the room without bothering to answer me, or even look at me.

He sits at his everyday seat; in the back of the class, far away from the chalkboard as humanly possible.

Kiba gives me a sympathetic look as he enters right behind Saske.

I'm filled with shame.

If I hear real closely, if I close my eyes and listen with all my heart; I just might hear the sound of the girls laughing at me in their mind.

Just kill me. I knew this would happen.


	4. The two sides of the popularity valley

"I helped you once, and once was enough. Stop hanging around me already."

"I just … wanted to say thanks, that's all. "

"Girls say that shit to me all. The. Time. "

Saske enunciated every syllable as if he was trying to teach me a lesson. 

He probably thinks I'm one of his fangirls trying to get something out of a petty quotidian happening. 

"Really, honest, it's just a … thanks. "

"I don't have to help you no more, that's right? "

"…sure…"

"Good. I accept your thanks. "

He slouched off, his cool demeanor seeming to drop the temperature down a Fahrenheit or two. 

His back told me he had already forgotten about his little encounter with me. 

……………………………………………………………..

Session #1- Karma works backwards

Part four: The two sides of the popularity valley

…………………………………………………………………………..

I threw my own bitchfit in the cafeteria. 

"Why did I do that, why? Why did I have to follow him and snivel out some thanks when he does. Not. Even. Care! "

"Hianta, calm down! "

Tenten stared at me with round eyes as she watched me throw a fit. 

A strawberry milkshake carton stood half empty on the table along with a packet of fags someone had left there. 

That was half empty too. 

"Look, everything's fine! I mean, it's not like Saske 'tried' to make you look like an idiot; it's just the way he is! "

I don't know why I cared so much, but I just did. 

I felt wretched. 

I must have looked helluva miserable; Tenten reached out and patted my arm. 

"But I looked like a total idiot,… and Saske…"

"Saske what. "

A low voice spoke right behind me. 

No, damn it. 

Footie practice must have ended early; Neji and his entourage of footie mates stood behind me like mafia gang party or something, the sun making them look like silhouettes against the bright rays. 

Neji had an especially dark look on his face; he was grimacing. 

"Hinata. "

Neji. 

"Why the hell… where's your shame? I thought you loathed that guy. "

Ah. Yes. Saske. 

Tenten and Neji's mates backed away slowly; they knew better then to stay and hear embarrassing things that might get back at their conscience. 

Neji looked flustered; his cool demeanor was stripped off, and he bared his feelings for just a split second. 

"I… "

What could I say? What could I say to someone I still loved, but who believed that I had moved on, and in the dirtiest way possible. 

It's not like that, really. 

"I thought little miss sensitive was worth more than that. Or did you sell out for his good looks? "

Neji eyed me with contempt. 

He had a cruel sneer on his face. 

That's when I remembered he and Saske had a huge fight just over an year ago, … the reasons, I couldn't recall too perfectly, but ever since then, those two guys hated each other. 

"Neji, you know it's not like that! "

"You're turning into a Haruno! Since when did you speak up? Since when did you turn into a …"

"Speak up! I'm not even allowed to speak what I think! "

"…"

I had shrieked out that last comment. 

I was shocked myself… but no one else but Neji was the most shocked. 

Neji's forehead crinkled up as he frowned. His normally warm brown eyes had a queer glow to it. 

His mouth was taut, stretched in a tight line like some gash across his tanned face. His sneer was gone. 

Examining his face, I still wonder why he ever went out with me. 

Even Sakura might have a thing for him if it wasn't for Saske. 

The next time Neji spoke up, it was in a low-key, quiet voice. 

This was bad; he only spoke quietly when he was convinced that he could not contain his anger. 

"You're not the Hinata I used to know. "

"Not the girl you dumped you mean. 

"… ouch. "

Just for a moment, I saw his exterior melt away, showing the funny warm guy hiding inside. Just for a moment though; a moment does not last. 

The real-life Neji quickly hardened himself, his features tightening and eyes freezing up. 

He looked really pissed off. 

"What, so does the bastard back you up now? Is that why you're so uptight and snobby all of a sudden? "

"I… was never snobby! I was too fucking meek and that's what you said that drove you away! "

Neji closed his eyes and held up his hand to stop the words flowing from my mouth. 

He looked shocked and… amused? 

"What now, Hinata says fuck? You got to be kidding me. Now I bet Haruno would go chaste and change her name to Charity, and Sikamaru would resign the school president job and start dating men instead of Temari. What the hell had that bastard done to you? "

I always missed his crazy sense of humor. 

I was suddenly overcome by longing and emptiness. 

This is when I start making mistakes again. 

I apologized to him. Like an idiot. 

"…I'm sorry for yelling at you. "

Neji's face darkened. 

Veins stood out in his neck. 

"Shit, again. That's it, that's why this didn't work out. Stop apologizing, damn it! What if it was all me and you did nothing wrong? Why d'you got to go round making people guilty always! Can'tcha try being less pure naive for just, one, day? "

"What did I do wrong…? "

Neji grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard. Veins popped out of the back of his large hands, his knuckles went white. 

"Say something crazy! Say something you know Hyuga Hinata would never say in her damned pure life! "

"N… Nej…ji! "

The shaking did not stop, and my hair flew about in crazy clumps. 

"Say it! "

"What do I …. Say! "

"Say it!"

"Neji stop! You're hurting m… "

Some people turned to look at us; they looked alarmed to see the school star athlete associating with a nobody. 

They wouldn't know this nobody had been Neji's girlfriend of two and 11 months standing once. 

"SAY IT! "

Neji yelled baring his teeth as I strained to fight him off.

Sure, I could throw off the guy that was capable of busting a soccerball full of air and whose favorite pastime was to do a few bench-ups at the health center at...

I must be joking my head off; are you kidding me? Of course I cant throwhim off withforce!

"YOU BASTARD, LAY OFF ME! "

Neji let me go with a huge whoop of laughter. 

His brown eyes were full of crazy psychedelic mirth, pure and gold. 

"Shit, I never thought you had it in you. "

"Had… in what? "

My voice trembled with mixed emotions. My legs shook a bit from my effort; all that shouting and screaming my head off… 

"Forget it, you don't get it. "

Neji had turned back to his hardened self. I searched for the slightest glow of amusement in his eyes, hoping that it was still there, but it was gone. 

Neji looked determined. 

"I don't care. If that's what you fucking choose, I don't care. Go ahead, be another fan girl to the epitome of bastard-ness. You know I stand on the opposite end. "

With that, he moved off, briskly passing by the table with Saske and a band of giggly girls. 

Shit. 

Some of the girls turned to look at Neji pass by, with their skanky eyes lingering on his tanned well-toned body. 

Neji didn't bother looking at any of them, at least. 

Then they turned their full attention back to Saske once more, and wild acidic bile rose up in my mouth, making me feel sick. 

What was wrong with Neji, why couldn't he see I'm not…

I looked over at Saske's mood less nonchalant face; he had the expression of a mushroom, no exact feelings to speak of. 

What did I see in him?

Why the hell did I care so much? 

I see Neji then I see Saske, and I see two opposite sides of popularity. 

Neji is the star athlete of the school, tall and confident with a bunch of cheerleader fangirls trailing him around. 

He's never without his entourage of footie mates and friends from his weekend basketball team. He sometimes even runs track with Kiba and try out swimming practice with Sikamaru but only when Saske isn't around. 

He's loves the wild party mood, and is a significant figure in every party the school throws. 

He prefers beer to wine, exercise to pot. 

Saske is... a bit different. 

Like I said before, he's a popular outsider, someone that adores being solitary, but is never out of any social circle. 

He has his own set of fangirls, but prefers being alone when walking to school or listening to music. 

He's the kind of guy that loves the backseat, so he can be quiet and observing. He tolerates Sakura's flirting, but never really falls for it. 

Weird. 

I seem to feel for Sakura; I suddenly feel sorry for her for loving someone so cold. 

I should be feeling sorry for myself; Neji's against me and Saske probably forgot I'm alive. 


	5. Sasuke's only human

"Sasuke? Hear me out, look, I know you've been thinking I fell for Sikamaru that time, but seriously, it was only just a…"

"I hear you. I don't care whether you go around kissing guys, just not Sikamaru. "

"… you don't care. Well. Let's 'pretend' I had been flirting with him; why not him? Why can't I…"

"He's Temari's boyfriend, lay off him. "

"…Temari. "

"What? "

"You got a thing for her now! First that nobody girl, Hinata, and now, the…"

"You… just, shut up for a second. "

"Sasuke! "

He's turned on his I-Pod and is nodding off with his eyes closed. 

Sakura sits next to him with angry defiant tears in her eyes. 

"Oi, Haruno. Mind the screaming, you know he hates it. "

"Just shut up, Kiba! Shut up! "

"Jesus Christ, fuck it Sakura… aw, damn it, stop that crying. "

"Fuck you…"

Doesn't anyone know that me, the nobody Hinata girl is riding this bus too? 

Or do I have no presence at all? 

I ride the bus and wait until every one of them had gotten off until I stir from the little seat in the front corner. 

I wave to the bus driver. 

He waves back with a toothy warm smile. 

I feel noticed. 

……………………………………………………………..

Session #1- Karma works backwards

Part five: Sasuke's only human

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey, Hinata, sweetie. Come on in, this place won't bite ya. "

Temari's the nicest girl I have ever metin my whole life. 

She's just the right amount of bubbly vigor and wackiness; she's like a big sister you can depend on no matter what. 

Plus, the spa place is amazing. 

"Hmm… not really sure who I'd assign as your masseuse. Are you the type to… Oh? "

Someone entered the room; he was in full spa gear, a large towel wrapped around his hips, his torso bare. 

Temari smiles confidently.

"Here you are 'finally'! I thought I'd messaged you ages ago, don't you check? "

The guy scowled, looking bored. 

"Nah. I don't do texting. "

"You're missing out on life, sweetie. "

"My choice. "

…Sasuke. 

I start my stammering thing again. 

"eh?... Temari? I thought… you… "

"Hm? Oh yea, Hinata, I forgot to tell you… I invited over Sasuke and Sikamaru, is that okay? "

Okay? Of course it was okay... but… if temari went off with Sikamaru and then….

It feels like a double date of something like that. 

I look up at Sasuke's face, and accidentally meet his eyes. 

I'm blushing mad, I swear. 

I assume he'd turn his face over as if he had seen a neighborhood cat, but instead, he meets it with a cool composure. 

Not. 

A faint ruddy tinge had appeared on his pale face.

His smooth skin wrinkled due to his frown; he looked embarrassed. 

He swiftly turns to Temari and pokes her in the back. 

"What? "

He is grimacing. 

"Oi, Temari, do I look gay to you? "

Temari whooped at that, giggling graciously. 

"God, Sasuke! You, gay? Why's that? "

He points to the doorway, and we see a man wearing a bright sashy-type robe with … sparkles? 

"Oh, Pete! Finally, c'mon people, let's move on to the next room. "

"Teme! You got to be kidding, 'that's' to be my masseuse! "

"Sure, why not, darling? "

I have a feeling that Temari's is doing one over Sasuke, and that there's an inside joke going over here. 

One more thing I notice is how human Saske seems to be when he's around Temari. 

He looks so relaxed and… well, normal, not cold. 

Not like when he's with Sakura. 

Anyhow. We all move on to the next room …

(massaging room, floor two)

We're in a darkened room with all kinds of floral scents floating about. 

It is too floral… almost to the point of suffocation. 

We're lying on this white plastic type bed thing, aromatic oils about and towels hanging everywhere. 

Pete closed his eyes and gesticulated vigorously with a look of gayish rapture on his face…

"You must think of the ying and yang… "

Sasuke's mood turned black; a side of his mouth was twitching, and his face read half 'peeved off' and half "wtf is wrong with this guy".

"Breathe it in… BREATHE in the ESSENCE of… " 

"Fuck, that's it, I'm outtie! "

This was the first time ever I've seen Sasuke so jumpy and … funny. 

I almost giggled at the sight of his agitated expression. 

Temari stifled a giggle as she reached over and lightly patted Sasuke's matted hair. 

"C'mon, Sasuke, just relax hun. Seriously, I swear you got more tensed up muscles than anyone in…"

"I can't fucking stand the 'breathe in darling, breathe in' shit! "

"Relax, Sasuke. I still get creeped out but this place is still the best. "

A low laid-back voice. 

It was Sikamaru entering with the drinks. 

A large white towel was loosely hanging about his hips and I felt another blush creep up as I saw Temari reach over and kiss him, running her left hand over his chest. 

"What took you so long? "

"You think mixing four precise cocktail drink orders from scratch takes five minutes? This is the best time I could make. "

Sikamaru wore his loose grin, the 'I don't give a shit about this world' kind of lazy smile. One of 'those' smiles. 

To tell the truth, Tenten used to have a big crush on Sikamaru until she saw Temari and realized competition was never the question. 

Mr. Smart-as-hell and down to earth, Sikamaru is probably one of the best matches you could make in our high school. 

Smart, responsible and cute to boot, he knows the way life runs, all the ups and downs. 

I recall Tenten crying for ages after school just because she saw Sikamaru and Temari walk off together talking animatedly. I think I understand her. 

It'll be hard to not fall for a guy like Sikamaru. Maybe even more so than Sasuke or Neji, just because he cares what girls feel like inside.

He's a nice guy. 

I wish Neji had been a bit like him. 

"Oi, Hinata. "

Sasuke was speaking to me. 

What? 

Sasuke is speaking to me? 

"…yes? "

"Get me outta here, I'm fucked up. "

"Me? … I, … okay, sure! "

"Let's go. "

I know, I know, I'm blushing. 

……………………………..

Apologizing: I didn't know Sasuke was spelt Sasuke, since I just used to write Saske cuz it was easier. 

I'll change from this part on. 

Read on, love ya. 

………………………………..


	6. Is he too good for you

"Neji, what's up with you? You just missed that ball again, you're out of it! "

"Sorry. I can't, concentrate, you know. 

"Nah, I don't know, man. What's wrong? You can tell me, serious."

"You won't get it, Naruto. "

"I heard about you and Hinata's break-off; is that what this is? You're distracted bec…"

"No. It's… just, nothing. "

"That Sasuke guy thing again? Really, you both'll fend better by staying away from each other. That guy was trouble from the start of th…"

"Naruto, stop. I'm fine. "

" Hm… fine, if you say so… but hey, you know what? Wanna call it a break and drop by at the ramen house? I'll buy. "

"N… nah, thanks though. "

"I see you grinning, there you go! But seriously, whassa matter? "

"Kay, kay, fine! "

……………………………………………………………..

Session #1- Karma works backwards

Part six: Is he too good for you 

…………………………………………………………………………..

His left hand is brushing the side of his bare abdomen as he steps out into the balcony. 

Sasuke was barely conscious of the fact that he was half-naked, but I was. 

I seriously was; I had to look away at something else. 

Anything but; or else I'd start blushing up like a red beet, making a fool out of myself yet again. 

"You smoke? "

"…me? N…no. "

"Mind if I do? "

He started pulling out the fags with a blank face before I even answered back.

"N… No, sure. Go ahead. "

I don't know where he had stashed that pack of fags and lighter –I mean, he was only wearing a towel- but it was suddenly 'there', as if it had materialized out of thin air. 

Quite a different scene from Neji; Neji never smoked, and the only alcoholic substance he had was plain beer. 

I've heard from Tenten long ago that Sasuke had a penchant for drinking hard, especially on weekends and days off. 

He preferred champagne to beer, vodka to champagne. 

I bet he hadn't drunk lemonade for the past six years; Neji's favorite drink, believe it or not.

"So, what's up with that Neji guy. "

"Huh? "

Sasuke was looking off at the blinking lights of downtown Tokyo; his eyes were glazed over, his expression unfathomable. 

"I'm saying, what's up with him. He's been sending threats to me for the past coupla hours. "

"…Threat?"

I felt a lump in my throat that has been present for the past week. 

It's just gotten bigger. 

"Not so much as threats, but something along the lines of that. Shit. He's telling me to lay off you. "

"… me? "

"Hell. Yeah. I thought you two were over? "

Neji. What was going on? 

Why was he calling up Sasuke?

Why was he trying to ruin my life? 

"I… I'm pretty sure he wasn't talking about me… I mean, maybe he was talking about some other gi…"

"Hyuga Hinata, that's what he said. "

Sasuke didn't particularly look angry, but a side of his mouth had gone noticeably down. 

"B…but, Neji hates me now, because… well. Because of something; he has no reason to tell you to lay…off me. "

I can never tell Sasuke himself that the reason Neji loathed me was because I was developing a crush on him. 

My hands are clammy and the balcony is swirling. The thick smoke from the lit cigarette is churning my stomach over. 

"I tried telling him, I've got Sakura for a girlfriend and that's enough feminine hysterics for me; he shot out that I was having you as a 'second'. "

I almost threw up. Second?! 

Neji had to be kidding; didn't he have eyes? Didn't he notice the millions of fan-girls trailing around Sasuke all the time?

Did he not notice because he always attracted girls too -the only thing in common he had with Sasuke. 

"I've been wondering, why the hell is that Neji dude so uptight over you? I thought he had a pretty tight fan-base, most straight and some gay? "

I giggled, even though I hadn't meant to. 

The slur on the gay thing was due to this one time when a preppy normal looking gay person actually came on to Neji and 'proposed' to him… he claimed he had fallen in love when he saw Neji play on court at this small basketball fling. 

Just one thing; that dude was 26. 

Neji's 18, for your information.

I used to have a big laugh over that. 

Sasuke glanced over at me and shrugged once. 

I had to speak. 

"I… don't know, honest. Neji's probably doing it because… well. He isn't… fond of you? "

Sasuke smirked at that, a nasty smile spreading across his face slowly. 

He chucked the still-lit fag into an empty plant pot. 

"What makes you think 'I'm' fond of 'him'? "

I slowly started to get afraid once more; Sasuke could get pretty cruel to guys and girls alike, unlike Neji who only acted that way to someone he disliked. 

I know how Sasuke ruined a girl by telling to her face in front of the whole cafeteria about her sleeping around in teacher's beds, then attempting to come to him in the afternoon for more. 

I mean, Sakura has a lot of stories hanging about her, but no one ever says that outright to her face, and in front of the entire student body, too. 

Sasuke didn't bat an eye when the girl had to move schools; everyone had given her dirty looks and shirked her. 

There was every reason to be afraid of him. 

He started speaking again after a short interval.

"Now go tell him, I have no interest whatsoever in you, so he doesn't have to personally send me threats by mail. Got it? " 

"…Yes. Got it. "

I was miserable; of course I knew Sasuke would never be 'interested' in me, but to hear it like that right into my face…

"Don't you dare look so down. "

When I looked up with watery eyes, Sasuke was gazing at me with an intense look on his face. His hard demeanor broke down for a moment and he looked somehow sympathetic.

"I know you're not a slag, you're a nice enough girl. So stop wasting your presence on bastards like me and get someone clean like Sikamaru. "

"… huh? "

"You heard me. "

Sasuke turned his body away from me, and lit up another cig. 

I stood staring stupidly at his back, the back that was rigged with tense muscles and stress. 

"I… "

Tears, tears, fogging up my sight… why did I have to cry, at every, single, fucking, damned moment of my lif…

"Sasuke! I warned you, I told you to… !! "

It was Temari, and I had never seen her look so mad. 

Sasuke shrugged, not bothering to turn around. 

"Sweetie, it's okay, don't cry… "

Temari cupped her sweet smelling hands around my cheek and wiped off the tears with her thumb. 

She glowered at Sasuke. 

"You told her… you TOLD her, didn't you? About Neji's threatening you? Just when I made you promise to not tell! "

"It's that guy's issue, not mine. "

"Sasuke!! You promised to help her! "

Sasuke's back tensed up at that, but he didn't react any more than that. 

His back was still turned, anyhow. 

"Maybe I made a mistake about that. It's tiring; I'm not the kind of guy to hand out charity. "

"… How… look, not in front of Hinata, I said 'not' in front of her! Get out, now, seriously! "

Sasuke finally turned around, his face wiped clean of any emotion whatsoever. 

He even looked relived to get out of there. 

Temari stood trembling in anger, her eyes wide and glaring. 

Sasuke's movements were unhurried, he took slow steps. 

When he got to the point where he was right between me and Temari, he stopped. 

"Oi, Temari. "

Temari glowered. 

"…What. "

Sasuke's eyes swiveled and met mine. 

He made sure I was staring at his every motion, until he slowly moved his lips to Temari's, placing it gently on her lips, smoothly and deliberately. 

Ouch. 

Just like Neji said.

"?! "

Temari's eyes shot open wide; she looked half-shocked, half-furious. 

"Bye. "

He slouched off, not bothering to pick up the fallen pack of fags or the lighter. 

Perfect warning; his movements read loud and clear- I have no interest in Hyuga Hinata, whatsoever.

Sorry about this,it looks like Sasuke's going fo Temari, butthe story will get around to SasuXhina soon enough, just wait.

And... not really sure how I'd rate this; this is definitely not for all age, but then, it's clean enough? lolz.


	7. Everything's unexpected, honey

"Sasuke

"Sasuke. Get a grip. You're pushing it here. "

"Temari told you about my surprise kiss? "

"…Yeah. "

"You don't look too angry. "

"I'm pissed as hell, but never mind about that. What's gone into you? "

"…well, once a bastard, always a bastard. You know me, Sikamaru. "

"Nah. I don't know 'you', but I used to know a nice kid called Uchiha Saske. Where's he? "

"Smart mouthin bastard. "

"I asked you; where is he? "

"…He's off somewhere in… Shinjuku, maybe, with his big brother. "

"…Shinjuku…? Wait a sec. " 

"Get it? "

"…shit. Itachi's back? "

"What does it look like?"

"… no kidding. So that's why… "

"So if you're done with me; I'm going now. "

"Nah, wait. "

"What now. "

"I still haven't forgiven you for doing that to Temari. "

"And? What are you aiming for? "

"Just once, Sasuke. You deserve it, man. "

"I know. "

At that exact moment when Sikamaru's fist broke through Saske's face, busting his lips, I was at home crying. 

As usual.

(Session #1- Karma works backwards

Part seven: Everything's unexpected, honey)

When I wake up, I had a premonition of the way things would go today. 

I'd brood over yesterday's mistakes and wrench my heart out, beating myself with my conscience. 

I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I hate my situation. 

I'm hating life. 

"Hinata? Are you there? "

"Just … a moment Tenten. "

How would I face Temari? Or Sasuke? Or Neji? 

I don't know why I felt such a surge of jealousy when Sasuke's lips landed on Temari's; I'd never felt that way about him kissing Sakura.

Or it was maybe because he treated Temari with respect, while he only toyed around with Sakura. 

Either way, I was depressed. 

"Hinata! We're going to be 'late'! "

"You… go ahead, Tenten. I'm really sorry. I'll meet you later at school. "

"You've had three detentions already this past week, Hinata! "

"It's okay. I don't mind. "

The longer I could stay away from school, the better. 

I dawdle, brushing my teeth too slowly and taking extra care in tidying my short hair.

As if there was any tidying to do. 

"Hinata? Are you mad? You're late!! "

I look at the clock. Yes, I'm late. 

"… I'm going…now. "

I step out into the morning sun, too bright for my mood, and sigh. 

Then I step back in surprise. 

Someone's there. 

"You're losing it. "

It's Neji, standing in that exact spot he used to stand. 

Looking the exact way he used to look.

I do a second double-take, and practically land in the rose bushes behind me. 

Not practically, I do fall. 

Neji sighs and straightens me with a rough grip, his left arm stretched at ease. 

I stand, my legs shaking. 

I look up into his dull, staring, accusing eyes.

"You're losing it. "

He repeats, emphasizing the word 'losing'. 

"… why? "

Neji's lips curl nastily; his smirk is so similar to Sasuke's that I blink twice to make sure it's Neji, not Sasuke. 

"You seriously don't know? Or are you pretending like some scheming b…"

"Neji! I don't know, honest! Why are you here anyways, it was you who b…"

"Since when. "

"…Huh? "

Neji's eyes crinkled, he looked pained and haggard. 

Three-o'clock shadows are under his eyes. 

Has he been sleeping?

"Since when have you fallen for him? Don't think I don't know, I know. "

"…I haven't 'fallen' for him… like you put it… how do you know anything anyways? How…"

"Tenten. "

My eyes shoot open twice its normal size. 

Tenten?! 

Neji looked shocked at himself for bursting out and telling me, but he soon gained composure. 

"…she's just been telling me… things."

He painfully continues. I stand shaking. 

"That you'd been saying abo…"

I snap, my fuse broken. 

"Who are you to accuse 'me' then?! Have you been talking to Tenten all this time, and I didn't know, I didn't know anything, and I was too stupid to recog…"

I almost pushed Neji. 

But I made out as if I was crossing my arms violently; I did not want to touch him. 

"We broke 'up' anyways! 'You' shunned 'me'! Why do you care whoever I like?! "

I was getting used to screaming at people now. 

Neji's tanned face flushed, veins stood out in his neck. 

"Like?! Lusting more like! So you're admitting you actually 'like' that bastar…"

"I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! "

I whipped around and ran, hoping he didn't see me squeeze out a few tears before I did. 

I hate myself. 

And I hate Neji for not running after me with his fast legs, and not shaking the crazy thoughts out of me so I can finally rest in peace. 

I hate him for breaking up with me and making fall in love with such a … bastard. 

(school cafeteria, lunch time)

"Hinata? Hinata! Come on, speak up? "

Tenten. 

Has she been secretly lusting after Neji all this time? 

I feel betrayed; now I have no one, not even Temari. 

Even when I'm struggling with all my thoughts, Tenten frets.

"What's wrong?! Hinata, really! Don't do this, it's freaking me ou…"

That's it; I have to be out with it. 

I take a deep breath.

"You… told Neji. "

I had meant to sound accusing and bitter, but at that last part of my comment, my voice cracked, betraying me. 

Even my voice betrays me, how amusing. 

Tenten's eyes registered my comment, not looking too surprised. 

"… Look,… I was trying to 'help' you, you're only going to be hurt if you start liking Sasuke; remember that girl who left school? Remember that freshman who… "

"So you told Neji?! What kind of fucked up logic is that?! "

Tenten looked shocked; yes, I do know the word 'fuck', and I do use it. 

But here's the thing; I burst out into tears at that last part.

And someone came to my rescue. 

"Enough, she's had enough. "

…No way. How come… I'm being helped by…

"…Who…who are you to speak? You're not even her friend. "

Tenten stuttered, looking flabbergasted. 

"I'm her shrink, that's what. "

With that sass, Temari took hold of my hand and led me away, leaving Tenten behind with her mouth hanging open, into the sunlight, leaving my troubles behind. 

Not forever, but temporarily. 

Temari is the nicest girl I have ever known.

"There's a few things you need to know, Hinata. It's kind of a long story, and damn complicated too, … care to hear? "

"…sure. "

"I'm sorry you got pulled into this mess. It's going to be fine. "

Temari is the nicest girl I'll ever know.

(I think I'm a sucka for comment and faves. Lolz. As long as people read my stuff and like it, I'll keep on writing and uploading as fast as I can manage. 

I'm trying out something really complicated here, you might be surprised with the pairing and secret likes I make with this story; 

Bear with me. )


	8. This is how you should live it

"Hey, Kiba

"Hey, Kiba! You heard about Sasuke? "

"Eh? What, Naruto? "

"A reliable source told me Itachi was back in town? "

"Itachi?! "

"Yep. Fresh from downtown Shinjuku. "

"… Man, it must be awkward at home. "

"I know, what would you say to a brother who had been in a g…"

"Oi, stop there, bro, word leaks. "

"Everyone would know sooner or later… but I'll shut up now. God, I hate swimming in the morning! "

"You signed up for the team, better get going if you don't want to get on Sikamaru's nerves… "

"What's wrong with him? He's been acting weird, too… come to think of it, everyone's acting weird these days. "

"Hmm. Not me, though. And certainly not you, so we'd better… "

Someone sticks his head through the changing room.

It's Choji.

He'd signed up to let off some weight, but it doesn't look like it's working too well.

"Kiba! Naruto! Sikamaru will chuck detention slips at you if you don't come now! "

Sikamaru 'does' have the privileges of handing out detention slips to unknowing freshman… but he never pushed his luck by giving them to sophomores.

Still, nice threat.

"Gah, no, Choji wait up!! You got to be kidding me! "

"Thank god I'm not the last one; see ya Naruto! You too, Kiba! "

"Oi, oi!! Traitor!! "

(Session #1- Karma works backwards

Part eight: This is how you should live it)

Temari and I are sitting on the school plastic benches just against the grass field leading up to the main hall and the gyms.

She's talking about… Sasuke.

"…Well. Here's the thing. You know Sasuke lives alone? "

"You know both his parents are dead? "

"And also, his big brother is… was… well, never mind about that, but Sasuke don't really got a family to show, doesn't he? "

When she said it that way… I didn't disagree.

But still…

"I know that's not a great excuse for him being a jerk, but… he doesn't really know, 'how' to show true affections. "

When I looked up with a dubious look, Temari groaned and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, that was bad wording… now it sounds like he's twisted or something, but it's not really like that. He's a nice guy inside, but has a weird way of showing his affections. "

Temari glanced sideways at me to see how I was following.

I gave a soft nod, for her sake.

I don't know what to think, how can Temari be so… understanding towards a guy that kissed her to spite another girl, and with her boyfriend just downstairs, to boot.

Temari saw the crease on my nose, and sighed.

"I'm not really trying to cover up for him, I mean, I got Sikamaru. But Sasuke's different. He's more like this kid brother I have to take care of that has fallen into the wrong path… this sounds cheesy, I know, but still."

Kid brother. Funny way to describe Sasuke.

It doesn't necessarily describe the cruel urban rebel image he's established in some circles, with his love for solitude and booze, never mind his popularity.

Never mention his popularity; that goes without saying.

"I don't mind that Sasuke drinks, smokes and even beds some girls. I can't change the way he acts. But he's not a bad person, once you… get to know him. He's cruel, but he can be really sweet. "

"… only to you maybe."

I could have hit myself for saying that.

Why Hinata, Why the hell are you so mean to the only person in this school that haven't betrayed you?!

I sound… petulant and childish.

But Temari understands, of course.

"… Hinata, I know it looks like Sasuke was trying to hurt you. "

It certainly looked like it.

I still hurt anyways.

"That kiss Sasuke gave me; it was meant for you. "

…what?

My head shot up, my eyes staring stupidly at Temari.

She giggled a bit, and then went sober again.

"See, I know you'd react that way... how do I put this…"

Temari crouched on the plastic bench, and lowered her head.

Long silver earrings dangled on her ears, reflecting the sun with piercing little rays.

She finally spoke up after a few minutes.

"He thinks he's a …'bastard'… as he puts it, and he thinks you deserve someone better. He was trying to put you off for life, by showing what a bastard he could be. "

I still didn't follow the logic.

"He thinks he'd corrupt you. "

... corrupt me.

"Mind you, he won't have even bothered to speak to you if he hadn't cared for what you would have felt. "

I slowly met Temari's eyes.

"It's one of the hardest things in this world to like someone like Sasuke, and that's why I got some respect for Sakura, even though I don't like the person she is too much. "

Temari grinned as she saw me grimace at the mention of Sakura's name.

Then she whispered, more to herself than anybody else:

"She seriously doesn't know the person who really matters, then. Pity her. "

"…huh? "

"Nothing, it's just … Sakura's clueless, too. "

Temari lightly raised her hand and pointed at the two prominent figures strolling on the grass.

Oh.

I observed Sakura briskly walking across the school grounds with a sweaty Kiba lolloping beside her; he had a towel draped on his neck and an empty water bottle, which meant track, as usual.

She was yapping away at him with her face cross, as Kiba listened with a slightly tired but enduring look to his face.

Temari noticed, too, and shrugged.

I shook my head softly.

"What a martyr… Kiba, I mean. "

"You think so too? Everyone does, honey. "

Temari smiled, somewhat bitterly.

I watched the two disappear into the main hall, the thick metal door closing behind them.

Actually, I saw Kiba holding open the door for Haruno as she swiftly passed by…

Was this some sort of a thing I had to 'get'?

Was there a hidden meaning to what everyone did, and it was only me that didn't 'get' it?

I suddenly felt my hands drop to my side like useless cardboard bits.

I … still can't stand Sakura, especially after se…

"Don't mind her bitching. It's in her system, like a bug. She can't help being a bitch. "

A light-hearted voice, coming from behind.

Temari turned back and smiled up at the person.

"Hm? Hey! What say, Naruto?"

"Hola, Temari! Aaand, Hinata! "

Temari grinned and rolled her eyes at the ever-bright Naruto.

Then she frowned and looked at her watch.

"How come you're here and not there? "

Temari pointed towards the end of the grass field, to the second gym where Kendo meetings were held.

"Hm? It's only three pm, Mrs. Nara. "

"Haha, funny. Didn't they tell you that Kendo practice moved one period down? You're just about… a full thirty minutes late? "

Naruto's face fell.

"Aw! Naw! Choji that clunk-head forgot to tell me, 'yet again'?! "

Temari's laugh tinkled, and I suddenly felt better.

This is what normal school conversations should be like.

It shouldn't be dark and full of depth; it should be light and funny.

"It's almost like Choji adores using you as a scapegoat! I heard about today's morning swim practice; Sikamaru told me 'all' about you and Kiba having to pic…"

"Stop there! Jesus, I had to face him and now Sino? Why did I even sign up for Kendo, anyways? "

"Well. You did say the 'waving around the stick thing' looked 'cool'…"

"Well… I was a bit childish then! "

"You signed up just a month ago, sweetie. "

"Dang it! I was hoping you'd have forgotten! "

Naruto beamed, his smile seeming to brighten up the mood.

Even my dark mood.

I even managed to crack a smile.

Temari saw, and smiled herself.

Naruto's a lovable guy; funny, a bit 'off' and bright.

"Wait a sec! Temari! I thought you had tennis practice today! You're the captain, for god's sake, and you missed it! Ha! "

Naruto grinned and made a V sign, indicating victory.

He had his 'gotcha' face.

Temari smirked and gave him a light pat on the arm.

"I had Ino, 'the vice captain', cover up for me, Mister I'm-still-late-but-why-am-I-still-here-talking? "

"Crap! Kendo! Sino! "

Sino's the current Kendo captain.

'Big' on rules and being on time, etiquette and so on, I heard.

Naruto shot upwards then started dashing across the grass towards the gym.

He waved his arm crazily at us without turning back.

Temari yelled at his back.

"Good luck Naruto, I hope Sino doesn't shove the kendo stick up your ass for being late again! "

Naruto turned back shortly and made a face, yelling back.

"Te-ma-ri! Seriously, never give him that idea, I 'beg' you! "

…This is what school life should be like.

Yeah.

(Bloodiedsugs30 words on HSBK:

This is more likely me working my ass off… It's mostly because I won't be able to write for some time soon. I got midterms coming up, as well as the fuckety fuck APs- why did I sign up for psychology, WHY?-..

Anyways… as you probably noticed from this, Kiba likes Sakura, but she doesn't know it, being the clueless skank she's portrayed at. Is that weird? The pairing I mean… guess the readers better get used to my antics, lolz.

But who knows if Kiba's mind'll change. I don't know; I'm just making that up as I go along.

And lastly, the Itachi thing? I'm working on it. I got the story planned out but… this is starting to get looong… I really thought I'd end this story as some sob-fest about Hinata's love, just about 10 chapters, but.

This is more fun. I'm enjoying writing now ;

Bear with me. )


	9. The idiotic relationship called brotherh

"Itachi

"Itachi. "

"Sasuke. "

"What the fuck are you doing? "

"Cooking. "

"You're ribs' busted and you're 'cooking'…? "

"You don't look too good yourself, kid. "

Itachi vaguely waved with the spoon at Sasuke's lips.

"What happened. "

"Nothing. Nothing you'd care about anyways. What about you? You never told me what happened to your eye. And that sca…"

"Eat. "

It finalized the silence between them.

Sasuke tasted a dish, then pretend-gagged.

"…It tastes worse than Sakura cookin… she never cooks. "

"Good. Eat. "

"…Why are you still here? "

"…I'm back for good this time. "

(Session #1- Karma works backwards

Part 'extra'- : The idiotic relationship called brotherhood)

(Sasuke's perspective)

If he thinks I'm going to welcome him back with open arms, mouth grinning, with fag leaking smoke like some fire, …he's got to be mistaken, from here down low, all the way up to the top of the frickin Tokyo tower.

Itachi's back, but he won't say much to me.

I don't say much.

We don't really talk at all.

Sibling talk? Nah.

Who are you kidding? This is Itachi.

"Still smoking… when will you get to stopping? "

"You taught me booze when I was eleven, you taught me fags when I was twelve. Don't expect me to change, 'dear bro'. "

"Cute kid. "

"Right. I'm cute. Fuck it. "

If people ask me how Itachi's changed… he hasn't changed.

He's still pretty mild and taciturn, except for the inexorable 'don't you dare mess with me fucker' aura he possesses.

I mean, he doesn't mean to excrete that kind of a mood, but, the guy can't help being scary.

He taught me when I was eleven, that the best way to live life is to have no one mess with you.

He told me this while mixing up a drink- he taught Sikamaru everything he knew about bartender shit- while giving me sips and chugs.

I experienced my first hangover, hated it, and couldn't wait to try it again.

Anyways, I'd learned since then, that everything Itachi had said was true.

I haven't mastered his 'get lost' quality yet, but I'm well on my way; I've already acquired the 'standoffish bastard' image, and that's good to go, I'll move up a level soon.

"Ita…ITA! "

"Sasuke, I got four bags to carry already, you too? "

"ITA!! "

"…fine, climb on. "

I guess I was a selfish bastard even when I was as young as five.

Itachi said he gave up on teaching me his full name, because even though I was smart enough to read even then, I couldn't be bothered to say the whole damn name.

He reckoned it would be better to be called Ita, rather than a chi.

Yeah, anyways, Itachi used to lug me around everywhere, carry me on his back even though he was pretty much a kid himself.

He was a kid too, once. Gullible, maybe, and a bit naive, perhaps.

But Itachi being Itachi, people rarely bothered him, even those older than him.

That 'fuck you, no nonsense' aura, I guess.

"Sasuke, I'm off. "

"…again? "

"Kinda busy. Sorry, kid. "

The year I turned eight, Itachi sort of moved off from me.

Not really abandon, but sort of floating away. Don't know how to say this.

He found a place he wanted to belong in, and once he decided on something, he did it.

And I guess his place in the world was being a part of a downtown mob.

Not really a gang or anything but, something organized and not necessarily altruistic.

More like sadistic, I don't know.

I don't know even now, how deep he went with that bunch.

Who knows?

But still.

Kind of lucky he found his own place in the world when he was so young.

Kind of sad that his place in the world was being a hood, when so many people had hopes pinned on him, the star student, the prodigy.

The ever responsible Itachi still held back for a while though, all his dreams and hope and shit.

Because his baby bro was still not getting used to life.

I used to cling to Itachi, really.

Imagine a small kid slugging out on cheap red wine that his brother left out while crouching down on the kitchen floor, wearing his bro's shirt.

That's me.

I used to wait for Itachi to come back from school, waiting while doing all sorts of crazy things that you wouldn't expect a kid to do.

Not innocent, nah.

You think lighting up and mashing designs on the wall with black ash something innocent?

But still pretty innocent compared to now.

I mean, I haven't learned to touch on girls yet. Touchy subject, I know.

Forget it; this shit depresses the hell out of me, even after all these years.

"Are you really going then? "

"Sorry kid. "

"… Nah. I don't care. "

"… Hmm. I know you,.. don't. "

The ability to shut up and stay silent.

Another effective thing Itachi's told me.

When you shut up and lay low, people start watching out.

That's why reticent, aloof bastards like me and Itachi tend to get what they want.

Except that, Itachi's ain't much a of a bastard, he's a nice guy regardless of all his bad habits.

It's me that's rotten to the core, now that I don't really mind anymore what people think of me.

I used to care when Haruno cried.

Except that she did that shit- as she likes to say- 24/7.

I used to care what people thought about me.

Except that people still wanted me around after I turned the wrong way.

For some reason, they still wanted me even after hearing about and watching my actions.

More like, oh, I heard he got drunk on Sino's parent's special vodka last time… really? That's great! Oh, he smokes a pack a day… really? Awesome! Oh, I heard he beds other girls even now when he's dating Haruno… really? Good for him- ha, suck that, Sakura!

…seriously, I don't know who's more screwed up, the other kids or me.

I guess we're all twisted in one way or the other.

Don't really matter who's more screwed, we're all screwed in one sense.

Sad life.

I just don't want to do anything more stupid.

Like ruin that Hianta girl, for example.

I don't know why she went slightly hysteric; she's got nothing to lose by never seeing my face again.

Temari too, even though I'll kind of miss being her friend.

It seems… all girls that associate with me kind of goes 'off'.

I ruin all relationships.

I corrupt people.

I stand by accused, and I'm guilty, alright.

I admit it.

I guess I'll have to stick with Itachi all through my disgusting life; I don't got a chick to do so with, don't I?

I got to stop my rambling.

(Bloodieddsugs30's word on HSBK-

End of session#1- Karma works backwards… I have most of the background info ready to start on Session#2. I promise session two will have more people coming up, like Kakashi sensei, Rock lee, Gaara… etc. I'll start on it soon enough, just wait.

Bear with me. )


	10. Murphy’s Law and good Samaritans

"Oi, Hinata, wait wait… there is something I need to ask of you

"Oi, Hinata, wait wait… there is something I need to ask of you. "

"Hmm? Kakashi sensei? … What is it? "

It's Literature class, and the kids are filing out.

Kakashi sensei sits slouched on his double-back chair and smiles lazily, beckoning me to come forward.

"Eh… nothing much but, remember you used to nag me for extracurricular activities that don't include too much socializing, thinking and body-head coordination? "

"Um… yes. "

"I think I found the perfect thing for you, it's similar to good Samaritans, but different. "

"Good samarit… "

Great, perfect for an altruistic image I don't really have.

But different in what way?

"But different in what way sensei? "

"Hmm, It's more like helping out on the kids at school rather than visiting old people…, get my drift? "

"…? Kids at school? Like, anyone? "

"Kids that need help. Would you like to do it? I'll let you have some time to think it ove…"  
"I'll do it. "

It'll take my mind off other things.

Only if I could pick some nice kid's house to help out…

(Session #2- Serendipity, in a nutshell and some more

Part one: Murphy's Law and good Samaritans)

I'm hating the current school season now.

I always did.

It's that extremely annoying period, where midterms are sort of far away, and school's already started for some time, so everyone's intent on their extracurricular activities.

I hate extracurricular activities.

It sort of takes my friends away, as well as take away my own time to do things I really want to do.

I remember when I used to be with Neji; he 'always' had some footie practice, or some outing with his mates.

I was left alone for a while that time, and I didn't like it.

"Hinata, sweetie, If you wanna, why don't you come over to the Sunday meeting? Just for a joke? Everyone's nice, you know. "

"It sounds great, Temari but… tennis… really isn't my thing…."

"Hmm, I could coach you? "

Wow. I thought Temari would've got to know me by now.

"Temari, I'm a klutz, honest. I'm sure I'll mess up sooner or later…"

My voice takes on a begging noise, something along the lines of "please-don't-drag-me-there." Temari notices, then grins.

Actually, another reason I don't want to be there…

I'm not sure about Temari, but not all the girls are nice.

I guess everyone would be nice to Temari-kind of would be stupid not to be- but… I don't know about me.

Plus, Ino is the vice-captain, enough said.

She's catty but sickly sweet, and quite popular herself, the miss sensitive.

I'd rather do the Good Samaritans thing Kakashi sensei offered me.

"Well, first up is… cleaning? Hinata, are you sure you want to do this? All other kids didn't want to spend their after school hours doing cleanin…"

"I'm sure, Kakashi sensei. Which house? "

"Hmm… if that is what you wish. Here you go, the address. "

It's sort of on the way to my house, but the lane cuts off to the right instead of straight on.

I get lost despite Kakashi sensei's clear instructions and the exquisite map he drew out for me.

I stop to ask for directions in the small supermarket next to the bus stop.

"Excuse me… do you know how to get to this house? "

The woman bends over the counter to examine the map.

"Hmm… oh, you mean the Uchiha house, it's right over there, right beside the Takahashi residence. See? "

Uchiha, what?

"Dear girl, are you all right? You look a bit sickly. "

"I'm … sorry, but… Uchi…ha, did you say? "

The woman nodded.

"Yes… aren't you talking about that house where that sullen raven head boy lives? He always buys mints at my place. "

"…that Uchiha. "

"…Are you okay, sweetie? You look a bit puckish. "

"No … no, I'm fine. "

I wished for a nice, normal house I could help out.

I wished for a normal house.

And I got a crack-head house.

Don't make me do this, god.

The supermarket's door suddenly bursts open with a whoosh.

"Mrs.Ames, mint, the usual. "

They say whenever you really really wish for something not to happen, it happens.

It's like when you drop a toast, it always lands on the side with the butter spread.

Murphy's Law.

"Oh, hello sweetie! "

She looks over at me expectantly, but I'm desperately trying to look like I'm somebody just shopping.

"Um, dear, I think this young lady needs directions to your house… isn't that right? Sweetie? Young girl? "

No, No, stupid woman!!

I don't turn, so it's Sasuke who steps in front of me with a sullen look.

He recognizes me.

"You. "

Haha, yes, me;…

I see a vein pop out on his forehead.

"What the hell do you want with my house. "

"…nothing. "

He scrutinizes me, making me blush from head to toe.

"You better not be stalking me. "

I flush magenta at that one and flare up, surprising even myself.

"I don't STALK people! I was assigned to do this… this… Good Samaritans thing… "

Mistake; that put Sasuke in a dangerous mood.

He leaned downwards to look into my eyes, his lips curling cruelly.

"What makes you think I need charity. "

"not… charity… It's just a school thing…"

"I don't need nor want charity. Especially school charity. "

He says it so softly I barely hear him; I can't look up.

He's probably staring at me with those blank, mushroom-look eyes…

"I… I'll go to school and… change the address… some other house…"

"bye…"

I try to rush out of that awkward situation, but a Sasuke violently pull me back in by snatching the collar of my school uniform.

I almost fall backwards.

"I said… I'll change the addr…"

"Give me a break, you go to Kakashi and he'll start bitching to me about not accepting kindness and that lecture shit. "

That makes it sound like Sasuke hates Kakashi sensei, but actually, Kakashi sensei is about the only teacher Sasuke can stand.

The rest?

The rest claims that Sasuke is uncontrollable.

Something like, 'that boy is going off in light speed'… that was Asuma sensei. Cheesy, yes.

"…then, what sh…"

"Just. Come over, pretend to sweep, then leave. Got it? "

He looks angry, but not furious. More like irritated.

Sasuke isn't being too cruel today.

I thought he was going to butcher me open with a butter knife and hang my innards over the cherry trees just outside the supermarket.

Really.

(Bloodiedsugs30's words on HSBK-

This one's a bit lighter than others… just for fun;

It's session two, and I'm trying to get the other characters moving… we haven't seen Neji for a while, so he'll be on too.

Hinata sounds a bit different, and I'm working on that too; … she needs some change, but not that fast I guess.

Not sure when the next part of the story will be up

Bear with me. )


	11. I thought he was supposed to be a player

"Neji, I'm telling you, you're not over that Hina…"

"I am. "

Neji answered gruffly, smashing the ball onto the wall, making it bounce back all the way to Kiba's face.

He blocked it with his fist then yelled exasperatedly.

"Just admit you miss the girl! "

"FINE!! "

"… man, you're losing it. "

"…Yeah. "

Neji gave the football a half-hearted kick.

Kiba retrieved it with a fast snag.

"Get back with her, why don't you? "

"Fat chance. "

"Wha…?"

"…she's crushing on the bastard. "

"… what basta… ah. Sasuke? "

"Damn him. "

Kiba awkwardly scratched the back of his ruffled head.

Akamaru started licking his leg voraciously, lapping up the sweat and dirt until Kiba grinned and gently pushed its nose away.

"Look. He's no obstacle, he's terrible with girls. "

Neji scowled.

"… we talking about the same dude here? "

Kiba stared blankly at the clear sky for a second, then said,

"…yep. "

(Session #2- Serendipity, in a nutshell and some more

Part two: I thought he was supposed to be a player)

His house is too plain for words.

There's a TV, a stereo and a sofa. That sums up the bulk of his house.

Plain beige wall paper and a cream colored rug.

"I…um. Where do you… keep the cleaning…thin…"

"I got none. The apartment lady comes twice a week and cleans shit up. "

"…oh. "

Sasuke dropped down into the red sofa, sinking into the soft leather.

He popped mints into his mouth, stared down at the green plastic case, then raised it up to me.

When I did not react, he scowled.

"Are you having some or not? "

"Oh… I …"

I took the white tablets with a somewhat shaking hand, feeling agitated indeed.

Sasuke looked bored as his flipped the half-full 'extra strong' mint case at a cushion.

His body was sprawled over the sofa, his legs wide apart.

Only his persistent glare made me feel like I existed.

"…What should… I do? "

He didn't bother looking up, but instead slapped the leathery spot next to him.

"Sit. "

"…what? I…"

I sat.

Sasuke did not move, his movements were frozen, and his cool demeanor made it seem like he was some ice statue.

Some ice statue.

"Just curious, why the hell did you follow me back here? "

Was he toying around with me like he did with other skanks?

"Eh…? I was… told to clean… so I, "

"If it had been Temari, she'd have slapped one on me as soon as I showed my ugly face. "

Touché.

"…I…can't slap you… "

"Why not? "

I don't know why I continued my stupid blabbing.

"you'd just slap me bac…"

Mistake, danger sign.

I had forgotten no one was around, and that Sasuke was prone to violence if necessary. Stupid dumb Hinata…

Never underestimate a guy that hangs around with the girl who used to date the neighborhood pimp.

"What, you think I'd slap you back? "

"i… I didn't mean… that, I meant… "

There I go stuttering again.

I recall how Neji used to tell me I didn't need to stutter, that it only made me look weak. But I can't stop, even now.

I might tremble with fear soon enough if Sasuke didn't act fast.

"Hmm. "

To my surprise, Sasuke smiled crookedly.

Not a nasty smirk, something close to a genuine smile.

"I don't hit girls. "

I blush.

Well, that's true… I mean… I never heard he hit girls… only just… destroy their confidence, ruin them… etc.

"…I… I really didn't mean that. "

"Hmm. Whatever, forget it. "

Did I do something wrong?

Sasuke's mood was unpredictable. Too impulsive and volatile.

"Look, just another curiosity. You still got something for that Neji guy? "

"…huh? "

Please… I had been hoping Neji would not come up.

I was afraid the talk would get nasty, considering Sasuke's relationship with him.

I suddenly want to clean, bad.

"…I don't know, if you put it that way… I don't know if I have a 'thing' for him… "

Sasuke smirked this time, a somewhat angry smirk.

"There's no don't know in life, it's either yes or no, so choose. "

Is he angry again?

"I'm.. I'd… "

"Yes or no, fuck it! "

He shouts, a vein throbbing at the side of his stretched neck.

"NO!! "

…I'm quite surprised with myself.

No? Are you kidding Hinata? You still can't bear to burn off that stack of pictures you took with him at various…

Sasuke's eyes were wild.

"No? Good then. "

He grabbed my left shoulder violently and pushed me deep into the soft leathery sofa, his shoulders tense and rigid.

His neck was stretched out, and his legs swung over, so they were splayed outwards with mine in the middle.

He had dropped his head down, so that I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"…what…"

"Shut up. "

Instead of finding my mouth, his lips trailed down onto my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

I visibly trembled under his strong grip, only more so because I couldn't break out of his grasp.

He's latched onto me.

"…please… "

"…please what. "

"I don't… can't I… just clean? "

I heard him chuckle, but I could only see the black mass of his tousled spiky hair. His chest was directly pressed against mine, his form fitting perfectly into the grooves of my…

"Sasuke!! "

Someone else was in the room?

I suddenly smell cigarette smoke.

"Get off her!! "

"…shit. "

When the weight dropped off as Sasuke climbed off, I felt intense relief, and also…

Wistful?! Why the fuck did I feel wistful?

Do you 'want' him to have a go on you Hinata? As he does just any skanky girl he beds?

I must be … out of my mind.

"…still have all your bad habits, Sasuke? "

"You taught me all I know. "

The man sighed, his voice tinged huskily with smoke.

"…you're still a far way from becoming humane. "

He was tall, taller than Sasuke.

He had spiky raven hair similar to Sasuke's but longer and tied up.

He looked twenty something, and had ropy muscles with a jaded look to his face.

Low voice, has resonance.

A bit too intimidating to be a lady's man though, despite the endowed physique and good looks.

It was kind of obvious who this was.

… Sasuke's brother?


	12. Something casually disturbing

"Hm

"Hm? …oi, Haruno, what are you doing here? "

"None of your business, 'Ino-chan'. "

"…Bitch! Wow, seriously,… Get out! This is reserved for school team practice, only. No sluts allo… hey… what have you done to the …?! Isn't that Neji's locker?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"… Kiba, hold her. "

"What?! "

"… I'm, sorry Ino. "

"Shit! Hold on a sec! What the fuck are you guys doing?! "

"Shut up!! Put your hands over her mouth will you? Shut her up! "

"Sakura please… we shouldn't be doing this. "

"…no? Really, Kiba? "

Sakura strolled over to where Kiba stood with his rigid arms strangling Ino's body.

Ino was limp, her wild eyes glaring out at Sakura while wordless muddle garbled out of her mouth amidst Kiba's hand blocking it.

Kiba was grimacing, his eyes screwed and his neck taut.

"You know … there are lots of ways to get back at that Hinata girl, Sakura. Just not this way. "

"…you said you'd do anything for me. "

"… yea. I know. Stupid me. "

"So do it. "

Kiba slowly pressed his thumb into Ino's neck, stuffing his left hand deeper into her mouth, until she passed out.

He was gritting his teeth, a bitter, confused look on his face.

Today's the inter-school soccer match, Day-one.  
(Session #2- Serendipity, in a nutshell and some more

Part three: Something casually disturbing)

The mood is bleak.

I am sipping coffee with strong espresso shots that Sasuke's brother had just brewed.

The room is filled with the smell of strong hazelnut coffee and cigarette smoke.

"I'm not going to eat you, have a Madeleine."

Sasuke's brother knows how to make cookies.

This is disturbing, somewhat.

Sasuke himself is sprawled on the sofa again, his head cocked at an acute angle. His expression is somewhat defiant with a bit of blank-ness to it.

"I… maybe I should go? "

"Have a Madeleine. "

I have a Madeleine.

"Still have nothing to say, Sasuke? "

"Give up, Itachi. You have better things to do. "

The two brothers interact by pushing the boundaries of normal social contact. They hardly speak much, ad even when they do, they don't make eye contact.

They speak to the wall.

And I'm stuck in between.

(Next day- school cafetaria)

"So… Kakashi sensei gave you the address to the Uchiha house? "

Temari had a weird expression on her face.

She looked dubious and confused at the same time- something hard to find since she was mostly always sure of her ways.

"Yeah… I was supposed to clean his house and everything, but … it was already clean! And what was I supposed to d… "

"But, Sasuke's house isn't poor… he also has built in help… why would have Kakashi sensei tagged his house as 'in need of help'? "

Temari shook her head, and the long silvery hoop earrings dangled gently.

She was dressed elegantly in a suit- the debate meeting had been only an hour ago.

"This ain't nothing real… I don't get it. "

"Is it… bad? What's wrong? "

"Hmm… it's nothing, hon. Just my curiosity starting up again. "

I haven't told her about Sasuke's … kissing me, yet.

I'm not sure why, but I'm afraid that she's going to become angry at Sasuke again. And I know how much Sasuke thinks of being Temari's friend.

I wish he thought of me that way.

I wish I was still Neji's friend, but I guess that's not possible…

Two hands suddenly popped out of nowhere, and grabbed both Temari's and my shoulders.

"Hola, senoritas! "

It's Naruto, with a somber looking Sino by his side.

They're still in their Kendo attire, something enough to get the teachers wary.

"Hey, Naruto, Sino. Wow, still alive, Naru-chan? "

"Aww come on, Temari! I mean, Sino and I are great friends, right?! "

Naruto slung his arm around Sino as if to prove his point, but meekly slid it off when Sino's expression remained stone-like.

I giggled.

"Hmm, oh yeah, hey Hinata! You heard yet? Kankuro's been looking for you… "

"What Naruto? Kankuro? "

Kankuro is one of Neji's close friends, they both love soccer.

Neji's the captain of the school soccer team, and I often seem them fooling around with a stray ball after school.

"Hmm, dunno, but it seemed urgent! "

Naruto shrugged, his eyebrows sloping down to make a worried face.

"…urgent? "

I have a sudden sinking feeling.

I have a premonition, that things are about to get complicated.

What could it be?

(School gym, fifth period)

"Oi, Hyuga. "

Kankuro stood in a limp, looking haggard.

"…hey… why did you want to… see me? "

Kankuro frowned, then scratched the back of his head roughly.

"I know, I'm not really close to you, and this makes it harder for me to say. "

He looked almost anxious, his large hands swiping sweat.

It was just after the first game… what was going on?

"…what… is it? "

"Was it you who trashed the changing room? "

"…what?! "

Kankuro crossed his arms, his upper shoulders bulging upwards.

Sweat stains were visible on his shirt.

"Someone trashed the changing room in the eastern gym, and sabotaged Neji's locker. "

Neji's locker.

I don't believe this.

"…so… you think it was me? "

"…this was on the floor. "

Kankuro handed me a cuff link.

The Hyuga cuff link my dad got me for my birthday.

Mine.

"… how did… ?"

"Dunno. But just in case, careful. I know you ain't the type to trash people's lockers… but the teachers might still think so. "

"…do… Neji? "

"He proly knows, it isn't you. But. Better to stay clear of him for now, he's in a crappy mood. "

"He doesn't think it was me?! "

Kankuro shrugged, a painful shrug for me because it looked like nothing really mattered.

"Nah… just, curious though. "

"…about what? "

Kankuro had started to walk away, but jerked back his head, his voice full of fatigue.

"…you got any enemy? I'd watch out if I was you. "

"…watch… out? "

Dear god, no.

"Our school's a pit of gossip, you know that. Just. Stay cool. "


	13. He still cares maybe

"Damn it

"Damn it! I don't care if you go through the entire student body! We need to find out who the fuck did this!! "

"Pipe down, Lee, nothing's going to be done by riling up like that. "

"But, Kakashi sensei!! Look!! "

Rock Lee fumed with bottled anger, gesturing at the torn uniforms and broken equipments.

"It's an order. "

Kakashi sensei turned to the figure seated on the changing room bench.

Neji's head was bowed down with his shoulders rigid in the air, his arms bent and resting on his knees. His tied long brown hair slipped a few locks as his head stooped down low.

"Neji. Do you have any idea who did this? Any clue?"

"…sensei. "

He raised his head a couple of inches, just in time to spot Kankuro hovering in the background with his thumb up.

Neji gave the slightest nod.

"...no. There's no clue. I don't know. "

Kankuro left after hearing Neji speak, pocketing the small pouch with Hinata's cuff links with care.

He left the room.

(Session #2- Serendipity, in a nutshell and some more

Part four: He still cares maybe)

I sit on an empty seat in the school bus, hugging my school bag tight against me.

It's a lucky day; both Sakura and Sasuke is missing from the bus -I can travel in peace.

Suddenly, a shadow falls across me…

"Oi, mind if I sit? "

Who…? I look up and find Kankuro, to my horror.

What does he want with me? I thought he was through with interrogating me about that changing room incident? …which was pretty much a big issue at school already.

Even the head administrator of the sophomores' class was called… Kakashi sensei.

"…you… you don't ride in my bus. "

"I am for today, only, so move over. "

Kankuro sits himself down, and I'm wedged between his huge form and the wall of the bus.

It seems all the athletes in our school are huge.

I feel small. And pitiful.

"… what do you want? "

My voice comes out in a squeak, so afraid I am that Kankuro might start accusing me again.

"…Hmm. Well, nothing much. "

"…Did Neji send you? "

"Nah, the dude's hung up on his own problems at the moment, he's got a rightful batch. Loads. Gives him headaches. "

Kankuro gave a yawn, and I caught a glimpse of how tired he really was.

When I used to go out with Neji, we hung out with Kankuro from time to time with his on-and-off girlfriend, Ino.

That's probably the time I got so afraid of bitchy girls, it was enough to give me nightmares and daymares.

But then, I used to have Neji, now I have no one.

Anyways, the Kankuro I was used to was the kind of guy that never had shadows under his eyes, someone who used to be energetic every minute of the day. He never yawns except in Ebisu sensei's math classes, where you can't help but yawn.

"…then why are you here? "

"Well, first of all, to return this. "

Kankuro dropped a black pouch on my lap. I gingerly pulled open the strings to find the other missing counterpart of the cuff links… 'my' cuff link.

"…how… I thought the … I thought the teachers would've confiscated this for… like, proof? "

Kankuro rolled his eyes and stuck his right hand through his messy crop of hair.

"Neji didn't want them to. He hid it and passed it to me before any nosing-round' teacher would've. "

"Eh? Why would he do that?! "

Kankuro gave me a dubious look. I blushed – too noisy Hinata, that was too loud.

My head's still churning though.

"…why? Why did he do that? "

This time, I whispered. Kankuro gave me a careless shrug.

"Maybe he thought it might get complicated if there really 'was' any proof whatsoever, with interrogations and all… pretty big deal you know, this sabotage shit. Besides, the inter school soccer tournament's started today, and he want his full concentration on that, right? "

I nod silently, though slightly disappointed.

Disappointed about what?

Kankuro eyes me with a skeptical look, than sighs.

"Or maybe, he still got something for ya, who knows? He's messed up nowadays, bad. "

My head jerks up, my heart pounding like mad.

"… wha… "

"Nevermind. You got the cuff links right? Good then. "

Kankuro slipped off his seat and casually walked up to the bus driver, and said something to him.

The bus driver reprimanded him with a few curt strokes of his hand, than stopped the bus. Kankuro went out the door, one arm up in the air in a lazy wave, his way of saying bye.

I sit in the seat with my heart jumping up to my throat, and I don't move until my stop, because if my move, time might turn back and none of this might have happened.

(next day, literature class)

Kakashi sensei's face is grim as he reads out passages from the Heart of Darkness by Conrad. He normally doesn't betray any emotion, but he loathes it when students damage school property without any rightful reason to do so. He feels it's anarchy of some sort.

"Sht… Hinata. "

"Wh… ? "

It's Tenten. My face hardens immediately as I meet her distressed, wistful eyes.

I feel like something's gone lose inside me – she used to be my best friend.

Used to be, being the key phrase.

I don't want to be a bitch, but I turn my face away swiftly, hoping my expression hadn't betrayed any sort of sadness or hurt.

I hear Tenten's soft sigh beside me.

"…and the fascination of abomination, the main theme of the book being…"

"Hey, Hinata. "

Chouji's pen pokes me on the back, and he hands me a small slip of paper…

A note from Tenten, yours truly.

I consider for a moment just to tear it off and throw it away, but I'm curious now.

What does she want to say? I'm sorry? I'm not sorry?

I open the note.

(Tenten's note Hey… Hinata, listen to me, I know you don't trust me at all anymore, but… really, I'm telling the truth here… )

I feel my face harden again, my heart freezing as I wait for the next words to say 'I'm innocent' or something like that. I'll throw away the note if it does…

But what comes next stops me in my track.

(…Neji still has feelings for you, I swear. Not me, honest. I only talk to him like a sister and brother… and he's got no feelings for me too …did you get the cuff links? Neji told Kankuro to give them back to you… he's going through hell right now, with the tournament at large and all… )

My heart's leaping out of my rib cage. Neji.

(… I know this little thing's not going to mend … what our friendship used to be. But I really hope you're not mad at me anymore… please Hinata. This is the truth. Sincerely, Tenten. )

I sit, my eyes blurry and my head empty.

Is it true though? Could I trust Tenten?

I pick up my pen, and scribble out a small message on the corner of my lit notebook, and rip the corner out.

(Hinata's note give me some time… I'll think about it. )

(After school, with Temari , in the school's main hall)

"I don't know, sweetie… it's… such crappy timing! In the middle of the debate competition, too. This sabotage… god, whoever did this is going to pay! "

Temari looks tired out, her normally creamy skin flushed with overworked stress and heat. She's folding files into her school tote bag as she briskly walks over to her student council meeting.

I'm walking her there instead of Sikamaru, because he's dealing with the sabotage thing with Kakashi sensei.

"Yeah… I really hope whoever did this gets caught soo…"

Something catches my eyes as I walk across the hallway.

It's Haruno Sakura, minus Kiba.

She's alone for once, and is walking with a deliberate rhythm to her gait.

I accidentally catch her eye… and I freeze.

Pure hatred.

That's what I see.

Pure hatred…

"Hinata, hon? What's the matter? "

Temari stares at me with a confused look, and I quickly avert my eyes.

Haruno Sakura.

I suddenly remember what Kankuro had said only the day before.

"…you got any enemy? I'd watch out if I was you. "

…enemy.

Haruno Sakura?

"Our school's a pit of gossip, you know that. Just. Stay cool. "

…no way.


	14. Even golden couples has their bad days

"Sasuke, be honest, was it you who… did that? "

"…Did what. "

"…the sabotaging in the changing room. "

"Nah. "

"…I thought so. "

The savage smirk.

"Nice of you, Temari, innit? Was I the first person that came to your mind when you saw that Neji dude's locker trashed? "

"…sorry, hon. "

"Hmm. "

"But I'm still not forgiving you for that… kiss. "

"Suit yourself. "

"…It sucks to not have you around no more, no kidding. Why are you doing this? "

Temari glared at Sasuke, and he stared back at her in a soundless pantomime.

Then he spoke.

"…know what you should do right now? "

"..what? "

He grinned.

"Go run and find Sikamaru, find him and give him the best kiss that guy's ever got in his life. "

"…What?! Why? "

"Cuz I just saw something in your eye that I've seen in a lot of girls. "

Sasuke leaned forward, stooping a little so he could whisper into Temari's ears.

"Not you too…"

(Session #2- Serendipity, in a nutshell and some more

Part five: Break-up of the perfect couple)

"Hinata… I don't get it. "

Temari sat with her cellphone neatly tucked beneath her cupped hands.

She smelled of lilacs and lavenders today- fragrant as usual.

But she looked pale, not the Temari I've known till today.

"Huh? What is it?..."

"…I… think he was mistaken, what if he thinks whatever I had in my eyes was lust? "

Huh? What was she talking about?

"…Temari, I'm sorry… you're not making any sense, what are you talking about? "

A small cough made the both of us jump up.

I turned around to find a disheveled Sikamaru looking thoroughly tired from his session with Kakashi sensei.

His face was composed, but I spotted three o'clock shadows and pale skin.

Temari smiled weakly.

"Hey you… how was it with Kakashi sensei? What's the deal with the sabotage? "

Sikamaru's face twisted into something close to a grimace. He jabbed both hands into the pockets of his pants and jerked his head back to face the sky.

His lips curled, a sigh escaping from the tired corner of his mouth.

"It's over for the moment… sensei's only broadcasting this shit over the entire school, tries to threaten anyone who's thinking of planning a second sabotage. "

I sat quietly, hoping my pale stricken face would be not detected…

I mean, the cuff links.

Who had placed them in Neji's locker?

How had that person gotten it in the first place?

…who the hell was the person?

I shuddered.

Sikamaru stretched lazily, his lean form tightening in an arc before straightening into his normal posture.

"Well, enough attention this got anyways, just hope nothing more happe… Temari? "

He stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked queerly into Temari's eyes…

She was even paler than him, and looking awful… guilty?

Guilty about what?

"…Sikamaru, I'm. This is just… plain shitty timing. "

"…what's so shitty? Tell me about it. "

He quietly walked to her, his face barely touching the back of her head as he stooped his tall form to lend her an ear. I meekly shied away a bit.

This was typical Sikamaru.

One tired word from Temari, and he's already forgotten all about his problems, and is focusing on hers.

I'd forgotten there even was this much nice guys around in this world… partly because the only guys I've been seeing around was… guys like Sasuke?

Or was it only Sasuke… I've forgotten.

…anyways. What was wrong with Temari?

"…S… I'… I'm sorry, Sikamaru. I'm… "

"…what is it? "

I saw for the first time, Temari panicking.

She was literally panicking.

"…Temari? "

Sikamaru held up a cautious hand, and reached for Temari's cheek, but she caught his wrist with her trembling hands.

…was she crying?

"…let's… break up, why don't we? "

Stuttering.

Debate-master Temari stuttering.

Yeah.

She was definitely crying.

(School cafeteria)

The whole school's buzzing, because of the deliciously scandalous news of the break up of the golden couple…

Temari and Sikamaru.

Now everyone has opinions of why they broke up.

Some were entirely stupid and outrageous, something enough to almost make me laugh.

"I heard, Temari was like, pregnant with Sika's kid, and she erased it… so she can't bear to be with him, it reminds her, you know. "

"Sikamaru's gay, I heard, you know. Like, he takes massages at this, completely 'gay' spa place… my sister adores that place, she 'knows'. "

"I heard this from a real reliable source… Sikamaru's an alien and Temari found out! "

That last remark was from a slightly 'off' kid who needed special ed… so no one really cared about 'that' bit of info…

But other rumors were much more plausible, and some really got to me, bad.

It bugged the hell out of me, actually.

"I heard, Temari's crushin' on Sasuke. I mean, you've seen them together lots, and you know Sasuke's 'always' the gentleman to Temari.. I mean, you gotta put two by two, and see the whole picture. Sikamaru's like, a great guy and quite a hottie himself, but who can resist Sasuke? "

"I've been hearing shit, about like, Sasuke kissing Temari? I don't know, don't ask me, but… yeah, can you imagine? And Temari being Sikamaru's girlfriend… if it had been some loser guy, he'd have been beaten and snuffed and shit… but it's Sasuke. Even Sikamaru can't deal with that… you heard that thing about his brother being connected to the mob? Helluva complicated, yeah. "

"I heard Temari's in love with someone else? But who? "

"Well one thing's true at least; they're still both heartbroken."

The last statement was completely true.

I have never seen Temari so down before.

But I can't dare ask her what was the matter… just in case…

What if the rumors were true?

Not the stupid one about Temari being pregnant or Sikamaru being an alien…. But…

What if it was true.

What if Sasuke and Temari really…

I remember Temari telling me specifically that she's speak to Sasuke about the incident for me.

She's never really told me what happened while she confronted Sasuke, just the two of them…

Just the two of them.

I feel like a bucket of ice water had splashed on me.

I recalled the last time I had been alone with Sasuke, what had happened on that sofa in his bland shack of a house.

I still recall the feeling of his lips on mine, his body compact with my body, his hands grasping on to me with…

Temari and Sasuke? Really?

I go to class feeling too confused.

(Health Class)

Temari's missing from her usual seat.

I feel like a part of me's missing…

I miss her bubbly wacky presence.

Her dominant outgoing personality was welcomed anywhere.

The room seems a bit gloomy now… with people gossiping, and some actually striking a nerve to ask me, just cuz I'm her friend, about the break-up.

I hate the lot of them.

I deperately try to avoid meeting anyone's eye as I fix up the screens and computers...

Someone approaches me and taps me on the back lightly.

"Oi Hinata-girl. Sit in the back for today, will ya? "

It's Kiba, and he looks like he's going through a batch of problems himself.

He won't meet my eyes as if speaks, and he looks gaunt.

This is ... curious.

"…me? In.. the back? Why…? "

I stutter, yet again.

Kiba shrugs at first, noticing the eyes of those around us, then as it subsided, he leaned closer to me and whispered.

"Sasuke's got something to tell you. In private. "

I cautiously look to the back row of the classroom.

I spot a few jocks, a few cheerleaders –Sakura's missing today for some reason- and in the final corner…. Sasuke himself, his arrogant form dominating the entire portion of the left hand corner of the room.

And I'm still thinking…

Sasuke and Temari?!


	15. The rage inside him

"Neji ya hear? I heard Sasuke and Temari are an item… or something along the lines of that. "

"Hmm. "

"Woah, you don't look happy… what's wrong?

"…Why should I be happy, Naruto? "

"Cuz… I thought you wanted, ya know, Hinata back? "

"…I know Sikamaru, and I know Temari. I don't know about the bastard, but I'm pretty sure Temari won't fall for a shithole like that. And what connection does this have to Hinata?"

"Huh… well, anyhow, still. Doesn't this prove Hinata and Sasuke don't got anything for each other? "

"…nah, whatever. Don't know, don't care. I'm only worried about our match tomorrow against Hazak…"

"We'll beat them for sure! "

"…hmm. "

(Session #2- Serendipity, in a nutshell and some more

Part six: The rage inside him)

I approach the back row.

Some kids look up at me with a skeptical glance; something like, oh look, poor Hinata. She doesn't know Sasuke's Temari's property now, doesn't she?

It sickens me, the way gossip works at our school.

You say one scandalous word and it spreads, with more fiction that fact adding to it as it travels further.

In the end, nothing really is true.

I reach Sasuke.

"…Kiba… said you wanted to… have a talk?"

He takes one look at me, his lips curling.

Not in a smile, but more like curiosity plus disgust.

"Sit. "

I sit.

There's an open plastic pack of mints in front of him, nothing else.

He hadn't bothered to bring the textbook, nor the writing utensils.

He's staring forward into empty space, his eyes focused and angry.

"What's this shit talk about Temari wanting me? "

I was hoping that wouldn't come up.

"Huh… I, don't… um. "

"Speak. "

"…I …don't know, really, just some kids talking about…"

"Some kids talking? Really…"

He bends his neck so that he directly faced me.

His face is twisted mad.

"What shit are they talking about? What rumors now? "

He's whispering, but it's almost like a bark.

The back of my spine freezes, and my hands immediately starts to tremble on its own.

I hate…confrontations.

"…um. It's really… just all lies, there no.."

"Tell me. "

"…thing true to it, really, there's… no fa…"

"I said, tell me. "

"…ct to it whatsoever, so… you shou…"

Sasuke's right hand catches mine, gesturing in midair.

He cups it slightly, and crushes it just a bit…

From the outside, it looks like he's just holding my hand.

It feels like my hand's caught on fire.

I stifle a scream.

"I don't like messing with force, so speak. "

My face's a flaming red, half from embarrassment and half from pain.

He lets go.

I impulsively massage my hand, cradling it on my lap.

It's red and throbbing.

My eyes well up.

I speak.

He listens, somewhat disconnected.

"There's… just people who's saying Temari…likes you, a lot. "

I can't bear to use phrases like 'hooked on' or 'crushing on'…

My hand hurts by the way, and I'm sniffling as I speak.

Way to go, Hinata.

"And that Sikamaru and Temari broke up, because of …you…"

"Stop crying. "

"…huh?"

One of his hands reaches out and cups the left side of my face, and flicks away a stray tear with his thumb. Gently.

It contrasts so much to the Sasuke just two minutes ago, with his crushing hand and irritated look.

His face is bland now, that 'mushroom face'.

I'm red again, but this time, it's not embarrassment or pain that's flushing me up.

"… some even know you kissed Temari, and that…you're always extra nice to Temari, and…"

"Plain fluff, then. Nothing else? "

"…well. "

What I did next, I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to know so badly…

I couldn't help it.

"…um. Just one thin…"

"What. "

"…some say…"

Don't do it, Hinata, don't.

You might find out something you don't want to know.

He might get angry. Real angry.

Either way, it's a bad decision, don't Hinata don't…

"Some say you slept with her. "

I've done it, there.

I could kill myself if possible, then and there…

But I'm still curious.

What if…

I search his face for any reaction, but it's quite bland.

"What if I did? "

His voice is low, and void of any emotions.

… my eyes are round, and my face is pale, no color.

I can't find my voice…

Sasuke and Temari?!

Was it true, then? It had been like that all along? I should have noticed?

"…you… really… slept with Tema…?"

"NO!! "

He suddenly barked, a vein throbbing on the side of his neck.

The entire class turned to look at us.

Gai sensei's chalk was stagnant, in midair, and Kiba looked weary.

"Go on, I've got nothing to say. "

Sasuke snarled at the lot of them, his tone rebellious and skeptical.

Contemptuous.

I've never seen him this angry.

"…I…I'm sorr…"

"Save your sorries, I'm going to hear from whomever who made up that rumor. "

His voice is calm again, too composed.

That scares me even more, like the inner part of Sasuke's mind is boiling over like a volcano, soon to break through the cool, calm and collected outer-shell of his demeanor.

Stupid Hinata.

"Who you heard that from. "

"…who? I…"

Shit, shit, shit!...

"…say it. "

"I don't know… really, honest! There were… so many rumors…"

"Then I'm going to find out, even if I confront every fucked up asshole enrolled in this shithole of a school…"

What have I done.

"No, no…really …the kids d…on't know anything… they were only…making things u…"

"Good, I'll let them know something before their ass hits the pavement. "

Sasuke never spoke like that.

It sounds too cheesy, but I daren't laugh because…

He made it sound real.

Stupid Hinata.

...

(Author's note on HSBK-

Sorry this was late late late….

Midterms;… I'm dying at the moment.

Anyways, I don't know, lack of comments, lack of updates, lolz.

I'll try to update faster though.

Bear with me. )


	16. What the hell

"Watch this mess, Sakura. That sabotage thing did nothing except bring trouble… let's not do this. "

"We've started something, I want to see it done. "

"…Damn you, Haruno. "

"Well do you 'want' to see me fucked up and ripped off by some nobody girl?! Sasuke is 'mine', and no one else's, not that slag, not Temari, not anyone but me!! "

"…I hear you. "

"Good. "

"…but I'm not going to like this. "

"I didn't ask for you to like it, Kiba. "

Sakura, being blinded by her obsession with Sasuke, probably did not notice the embittered but relenting expression on Kiba's weary face.

It was the look of acceptance.

(Session #2- Serendipity, in a nutshell and some more

Part seven: What the hell)

I wake up, and feel doomed.

All that dread from yesterday comes rushing back in on me…

And I've got no one to tell it to.

One, Temari…she has too much bigger problems of her own to fix, too much responsibility on her. I can't bother her with my sniveling, not when Sikamaru's…

Two, Tenten…I know she wants to be friends with me, again, but I still can't trust her…besides, I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable enough to tell her what I really feel like. I might just end up feeling even more depressed and confused.

Three, Sasuke…ha, who am I kidding?

Four, Kankuro… I know he's Neji's close friend, and may not want to hear drivel from me, the ex-girlfriend of his best friend…but still. He's a pretty straight-headed guy, he gets stuff. The only problem, being…that is,…he might tell Neji.

Five, Neji… ha, yet again, who am I kidding?

In other words, I've got no one, period.

I feel too depressed to go on…

"Hinata?! You're late, haven't you been watching the time?! "

"…I'm…going. "

I trudge outside, trying my best to look normal.

I ignore the spot where Neji used to stand, because I look back, I might just crawl over and die over that patch of land…

"Ola, Hinata girl! "

Suddenly a blow from behind makes me halt and fall.

The hand that pushed me grabs my shirt at the moment, so I don't fall, I only look stupid.

I turn around and find the person I've been looking for… someone sunny, bright and clueless.

I find a Naruto.

…which is funny cuz he doesn't live around here.

"Hey! Woah? What's wrong? You look so down! "

…an understatement.

I am seconds away from drowning in the melancholy of this drabby morning.

"…It's…nothing. Really. "

"Yeah?...aw, It's okay, you can tell me things if you want. "

He smiles that careless kinda stupid smile, more like a grin, and jumps in front of me.

"I'm a good listener… and you can't even tell me secrets, cuz I tend to forget things real quick. "

That put a weak smile on my face.

"Well… I,… we're both quite late actually, you know…for school? "

"Ah, cut it, why not? No one learns anything from that place anyways …except for maybe survival tactics? "

I so agree.

So I decided to cut school.

That simple.

The sky is painfully blue, too blue without clouds that it hurts my eyes to look at it for more than a few seconds at a time.

I see Naruto lolloping ahead of me, his jumpy gait all the more relaxing.

And I'm thinking, why can't that be me?

I don't mean I want to turn into a blonde haired ramen loving boy all of a sudden … but just to be carelessly happy?

The levity and flippancy that composes Naruto's personality is exactly what I want.

I actually envy him for being that at ease with his surroundings.

"C'mon now, no dawdlin'! Sometimes, old man Sarutobi comes around searching for baddies like us! Cutting school and all…"

"…old man...Sarutobi? … do you mean the principal? "

"Yep, that's the old man. Nice guy really, but hands you over to Asuma when you're caught and you don't want 'that' to happen. "

Naruto rushed off and cut into a lane leading to Konoha park.

He found us a bench, secluded and well shaded off from the rest of the world. He was quick about it, as if he had done this a million times.

Then he laid on it.

By that, I mean climbed on top of the thing and practically slumped on the wooden surface.

"Wha… are you going to… sleep? "

"Hell no! But hey, you rarely get to lie on a bench in an afternoon like this? I mean, you'd be working your ass off at the school, ain't that correct? "

He turned his head and grinned.

I grinned back.

One problem, where was I sitting?

"C'mon, sidle up, I'm not gonna sleep while you're telling me things! "

Naruto suddenly jumped right up again and sat down like a normal person.

I grinned.

It's easier to be happy around people like him, no matter if you feel down.

"…I, um… I think I did something stupid? "

"…hmm, like everyone does everyday. "

"…it's not like that, it's way more complicated;…"

Naruto's baby blue eyes bored into mine expectantly.

Oh hell no… I can't tell him what kind of a mistake I made…

"Well, maybe you didn't mean to make that mistake, maybe you were just plain curious? "

"…what?! "

Why does that question sound as if he knew everything?

"You know, like, you got a lot of troubles going on in your mind, you can't choose from one guy to another, and you've still got feelings for both, except that the one guy seems to be falling for someone else, and you were real curious and all, nat right? "

What. The. Hell.

"Oh yeah, and you're being framed for some mess and the other guy's trying to cover up so you don't get in trouble, but you kinda feel shitty cuz you feel like you made an enemy? "

…what the hell.

"Oops, maybe I kinda sounded off more than I should've… uh… "

Naruto chortled uneasily as he caught the look on my face.

It was the look of what the hell.

How…

Does he KNOW!!

"You fucking idiot… "

Another voice.

A much lower one.

"Ahaha, sorry man. I'm not good at this shit, you know it. "

A lone figure stepped out of the bushes right behind the bench looking just a tad disheveled.

Now I feel like laughing and killing myself at the same time.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha Sasuke.

He'd been listening under the bushes all this time?

Is this why Naruto strolled by my house today?

Even though his house is on the opposite end?

And all this time, I've been thinking…

Maybe Temari sent him or something…

Hahaha.

Just kill me.


	17. What leads to what

"Oi Neji, you alright?"

"Hmm, yeah. "

"You don't look too good. "

"Nothing's wrong, Kankuro. "

They're both sitting on the bench surrounded by bits and scraps of debris.

Hours of cleaning up and still it looks like a storm's hit.

Someone did a good job in wrecking this room, he/she sure did.

"Well, ya need all your strength to win this one, Hazaki ain't the same like that crappy team we went against in the first try. We destroyed that one, but this game's real important… You sure you okay? "

Neji frowned, a left hand running through his disheveled hair- just in from practice.

"…nah, don't know. Something doesn't feel right. Nothing's wrong, but something doesn't feel right. "

"…tis just your nerves, man. "

Kankuro stood up, and awkwardly patted Neji on the shoulder- he wasn't sure what was the line between seeming gay-friendly or just plain friend-friendly.

"Yeah, my nerves. "

(Session #2- Serendipity, in a nutshell and some more

Part eight: What leads to What)

"Damn it, I should have used Kiba… "

Sasuke looked pissed. Both his hands were jabbed into his jeans pocket, his shoulders relaxed but his neck tense.

Naruto grinned.

"Huh, you said he turned it down, he's busy today. "

"I should have forced him instead of using you. "

"Now that's plain cruel, man! "

I watch their banter, feeling less horrified and even a bit amused…

Then I make another mistake.

I accidentally met Sasuke's eyes.

…What do I say, what?!

All I can think of is… 'he knows'…

"I… didn't know you were close with…um, Naruto…kun. "

Ha, the best I can do.

But I was curious, I mean, Sasuke hardly ever associates with Naruto at school.

"I'm not. "

"Oh. "

Naruto made a mock-hurt face at Sasuke, his lips protruding and hands on hips… a bit girly yes, but you can hardly call Naruto girly.

"Oi, man, that's brutal. You and me 'are' buddies, no? "

"No. "

"Ah, c'mon! To hell with ya! "

Naruto whipped around and waved at me in a gesture.

"Look, that guy won't admit it, but, we are friends! Was ever since we met at that second grader Boy Scout meeting ol' Kakashi used to do before he got too busy with school jobs and all… hey, wasn't Haruno in that too? "

Boy…scout?

That is so not Sasuke.

I observe and see a part of his ears turn red and his eyes cloud over in irritation.

And Naruto said the 'Boy' Scouts…what the hell was Haruno doing there?!

"Right? Yeah! I remember, you, me and Sakura…I mean, it was the Boy Scouts but Sakura gave them hell when they won't let her in… so she was the only girl in the entire program, ha. You know, back then, she wasn't too bad really- I used to have a mild thing for her, and s…"

Oh, that's why.

"Naruto. "

Sasuke's voice was bubbling with… I'm not sure what, but I know it to be a danger sign.

"Eh? What? "

"Shut up. "

"There you go again, breaks my heart. "

"Shut up. "

"Alright, alright, fine. "

It's almost like a comedy script…

With Naruto around, Sasuke isn't…so scary anymore. More like what he used to be around Temari before… all this broke out.

Maybe they are close friends, only Sasuke would never admit that kind of thing. I mean, Naruto looks pretty at ease, and Sasuke don't look like he's going to throw a punch, not at all.

Something like… 'I'm used to your crap' kind of endurance?

"Huh, well, go on then. I mean, I screwed up so you gotta fill in the blanks, man. Hinata's waitin'. "

Naruto shrugs at Sasuke, and I feel a bit cold.

Sasuke turns around to face me, and Naruto steps back just a bit to give us space.

Give 'him' space, not me- I scrunch down into nothingness.

Now he looks like he means business.

He speaks up.

"You don't need to say sorry. "

…I remember.

"…I…"

"It's something else. "

"…okay. "

What…would he want to discuss with me if it's not…?

"Look, I don't care much about other girls, but Temari matters. "

I feel a slight ache here, as if he hit me on the chest instead of just… stating a fact.

I'm starting to get sick of my feelings for him, but it won't go away that easy.

"You think, if I… move on to anyone, she'd get back with Sikamaru?"

"…huh? "

His expression showed something I'd never seen on his face before- something along the lines of regret and… pain?

"I…I'm not s…"

"Cuz I'd been fooling around that day, I… get into this shit joking mood when I'm high… I didn't mean it, but damn her. She took it for real. "

…what part of this do I know?

I didn't have a clue in what he was talking about.

I wish… I could ask Temari without hurting her.

"…or maybe it was real, but I don't give a damn. Shit, Sikamaru and Temari's 'made' for each other, stupid to break it off… even if she did feel something, it's only temporary, fleeting lust, I'll bet. "

…and I bet this is the longest speech he's made in his entire life.

Temari really matters to him, doesn't she.

But… like a friend, a sister.

"She knows I never gave a damn about Haruno… if I really go for someone, even now, even if it's just pretending … they might get back. "

He was mostly talking to himself now, a queer look on his face.

His hand suddenly jots out and grabs my wrist, hard.

"You do this, for Temari. "

"…eh?... what are you talking ab…"

"She's your friend, too, she matters to you a lot too, doesn't she? "

Sasuke growls into my ear- he's that close now.

"Oi, Sasuke, stop it, that's enough! "

Naruto steps in closer, a wary look on his face as if he knows what's coming.

One of his fists is up but only half-heartedly; he knows Sasuke well enough to see that it's kind of stupid to challenge him when he's crazy like that.

He's only worried what the outcome would be.

"You'd do it, you would. "

I wish I knew what he was talking about…

"…Do…what?! "

"…go out with me. "

"Eh?! "

I…hadn't figured that was where this was going…

I thought he was going to ask me to explain all this to Sikamaru…not this?

"Do it, be my girlfriend for a week or two, a month if I'm pushing it. Temari's guilt would be gone, rumors will close within a week and she'd be free to think that whatever she felt back there is gone. Even if Temari knows, Sikamaru won't. And I know he'd do anything for Temari. "

…I'm still bothered.

But why do I get the feeling that I still can't say no?

"I…I'm… Neji might bother…you a lot? "

Sasuke gives me a look of pure disgust and jerks back my hand in impatience. I squeal.

Oh yeah. As if he cares.

"Sasuke! "

Naruto's voice again, this time, he'd do something if Sasuke keeps this up.

But he doesn't hurt me anymore. He does something worse.

"Do it. "

He doesn't have to order me, I know I would.

And that's why I feel this is worse.

I'm mad, out of my mind, that is.

"…okay. "

(Bloodiedsugs note on HSBK:

Lolz.. I had fun here sort of tying the group 7 element with Kakashi sensei into the story… of course, it has no connection whatsoever to the real Naruto story, but, …

Can't you imagine Sasuke wearing the Boy Scout uniform? Lmao, pretty cute.

Anyways, I really think the luckiest girl in my story- nevermind who gets the hottest guy- is Temari. She's got a lot of people looking out for her, doesn't she? Maybe it does help being nice, lolz.

By the way, I love Naruto's character here… not a main character really, but he always makes it fun writing out the conversations.

"…I used to have a thing for Sakura, see? "

"Shut up. "

"You break my heart! "

"Shut up. "

Yeah, case closed.

Oh yeah, and the fast update? Just the influence a few comments has on me, lmao ;

I'm fine with criticism too, just not plain lashing out like, "I don't like your pairings" or "You write crap"

Give me a reason, a good one, if you think I write crap, lolz

Bear with me. )

(PS: I actually have... chapter 18 ready. But i'm not uploading that until I meet quota here (oh lolz)...

wow, it's already time to start session#3; can't believe that, I mean.

There's always going to be 9 parts in a session, with one part being an extra off-story with another perspective..

I just guessed you might tire of hearing Hinata's voice 24/7;

So the next chapter would be an extra part, with some new perspective.

Guess who?

The title's called, "I don't got any reasons, y'all")

(one more thing...

Nooo Sasuke is not trying to 'get' at Hinata, at least not yet.

He's slightly being selfish in trying to get Temari happy again with Sikamaru, but.

Hinata don't mind being his fake-gf... it might turn out to be something more, lolz )


	18. I don't got any reason, y'all

"She, was, fucking trying to flirt!! You saw it yourself!! "

"All I see is some clueless freshman askin' directions to the wrong guy. "

"God, fuck it, can't you see?! That bitch was so going for it! "

"Aw, Christ, Sakura. She wasn't goin' for Sasuke, I tell ya. "

"You… just don't 'know' girls! "

"Hmm, naw, I don't know. At least not as well as your Sasuke does. "

"Wha… are you trying to say something about Sasuke? Cuz he's perfect, unlike you!! "

"…forget it, yeah, she was tryin' to flirt. Happy now? "

"Fuck you…"

"G'damnit to hell. "

(Session #2- Serendipity, in a nutshell and some more

Part 'extra' 2- I don't got any reason, y'all )

(Kiba's perspective)

Kiba, dog-lover, that red haired jock dude, the nice guy, martyr, Haruno's slave- just a bit of what people usually calls me.

I don't mind at all, being called what I'm called, cuz whether or not it sounds shitty, that's still me.

"This is plain wasting yourself; you could have almost any girls in our form except for ones already called for like Temari, you know. "

Neji was plain frustrated with me.

He hates anything to do with Sasuke, and he loathes the fact that I'm crushing over Sasuke's… well, in his words, 'whore'.

Neji's one realistic dude, but man, he don't got any pity.

He tells me more truth than I can take, until I throw it back at him.

But I rarely do.

Call me nice or stupid, I don't give damn.

"G'damnit, Sakura, just give the guy some space. "

"Fuck off, Kiba! What do you know?! "

…hmm, what do I know, Haruno?

I know shit more than you think I do.

I know how much you get riled up when Sasuke is even a bit nicer to some other girl than he is to you.

I know how much you cry and shit your panties out when Sasuke is cruel to ya… pretty much all the time.

And I know you can't stop liking him.

So I give up.

But hell, a guy can still hang around a girl and give her help whenever she needs some, can't he?

I don't know, people give me a hell lotta crap when it comes to Haruno Sakura. They say shit like I'm too good for her.

The truth is, I'm not that much good for nobody.

At least, that's what I think.

Ya know when you see perfect guys like Sikamaru, they're something real, and the girls adore those kinda guys.

They know the score.

They really go for guys like Sikamaru, cuz he gets them, and what's more, he does something about it.

You know, like he's always there for Temari, know her moods real well, and always brighten up her day with some right words and smiles.

I'm not sure I can do that at all.

In fact, I'm crap at that kinda shit.

People say I look real calm and all when Sakura's bawling out on me, but seriously, I can't take that.

I feel all panic inside, and don't know what to do, so I just shut myself down. Yeah, do nothing, keep cool.

It makes me sick of myself, ya know?

Maybe it's better for me this way, being a fucking know-nothing martyr being, rather than being that 'clueless guy who don't know girls'.

"Kiba…she's not worth it. And I'm not nice enough to be nice to her, just because you want her to be happy. Even if I'm your friend, that's too much. "

"Naw man, I just wish she'd stop bawling over you, that's all. "

People think it's real weird I still got a good friend relationship with Sasuke, even with all my crushing on Haruno and all.

What I want to say to that is… you kidding me?

You seriously want to lose your friends for just liking someone?

I don't, I don't feel like losing my ties, I'm not that stupid.

Besides, I've got nothing on Sasuke, that guy was just born to be a girl magnet. Tis no fault of his, and I don't even envy him like some losers do.

He looks real tired everyday, that's all there is to it.

No real love.

In my opinion, he really deserves something real by now, or else he'll end up with chick-phobia or something like that.

"Hey, Kiba, why the hell you like her man! I heard she'd done like, twenty six something men since she's come up to high school, even counting the teachers! "

Yeah, and about those who keep bitchin' about other people's lives.

I sincerely loathe the gossip in our school. I mean, hell people, mind your own business! It'll proly be a long time before any of those assholes 'get' their lives, so they should butt out of other people's lives and start working on their own.

Actually, I don't get my life better than any one of those losers do; maybe that means I'm a loser too.

I don't really care much; you start caring about shit and your life gets pretty messed up innit, ya know?

The only thing I care about is friends, Akamaru and Haruno.

And maybe soccer, basketball and track, some. Just a bit.

Cuz those shit's all real.

Friends are real.

You say friends and I feel Neji pouring coke'N'beer mix down my shirt at the after-game party down at the pool,

I hear Naruto's pretty bad singing voice at the downtown karaoke where he always tries to hit the 'high notes' in 'Tears',

I taste Sikamaru's cocktail wonders, him shakin' up another one, always on the house, his movements almost professional.

I see Kankuro throwing another ball at me, him wiping his sweat with his shirt and waiting for the two-man game to start again.

I smell the scent of Sasuke popping mints and smoking a fag at the same time, the two fragrances mixed into one, with him always offering me a mint.

That's real. You can't make that up.

And Akamaru's pretty real, no kidding.

He's a sweet lil pup, and he's real. Cute thing. Loyal.

Haruno's real. Hear her scream at me.

Yep, she's real.

Gossip ain't real, people should start getting that.

And… lastly.

About those, beautiful crap about why the hell I'm crushing on Sakura.

Those fuckers keep on askin' me, why?

Why do you like Haruno? What you see in her? I mean, she's hot but she's such a huge bitch, her looks don't make up for much. You heard all that rumors too, about her being a real slut? Why Kiba? Why?

It disgusts me, to hell with that lot of losers.

What you say to that, hmm?

You lot got any real reasons over for liking your chick or man?

I mean, seriously.

Don't give me crap about I love her beautiful smile, or I love his great personality.

Your chick's beautiful smile might turn down another guy off girls for life.

Your man's great personality might look friggin' gay to some other girl.

It's just a matter of plain liking, that's all.

I don't got any reasons, y'all.

I just like her.

Deal with it.

(Bloodiedsugs words on HSBK-

I'm overworking, lolz.

Don't you just love Kiba?

I do.

Oh, and the song that Naruto always sings at the Karaoke?

It's the one called 'Tears' by X-Japan and anyone who knows this song would know what I'm saying about 'high notes', lolz

Bear with me.)


	19. The pseudo, ersatz and counterfeit lover

"Just do it for me…, it's the last thing I'll 'ever' ask of you! "

"…no. "

"Damn you! Look at me! I'm desperate here, you saw! "

"I… think I've done enough, Sakura. Ino's already pissed plenty, and… shit, I'ma sick of this whole mess. "

"…I can't believe you're backing out on me. "

Sakura's eyes narrowed to slits.

"…just, this time. "

Sakura leaned over and whispered into Kiba's ears, close enough for her lips to brush his skin. Sultry.

"It doesn't 'have' to be you who do it… I know, 'a lot' of guys. Some quite capable… The only reason I'm asking 'you', is, cuz. "

Kiba did not want to admit it, but something warm was creeping up his heart, despite all the misgivings.

"Well, you're pretty special despite being a damned wuss about some things…"

Fuck, she's so messed up.

"Sakura! "

A vein popped in Kiba's neck, and he turned his head tautly to face Sakura's mint-green eyes.

Beautiful yes, but really, why such a god damned…

"… Neji, he ain't never done anything to you! Never mind getting back at Hinata, why are you so obsessed at… ruining the guy?! "

Sakura rolled her eyes and leaned back, moving away, her neck turned up and her face placid. Lips pouty.

He read her mood like an open book.

Kiba grimaced. So that was it?

"Sasuke… "

Sakura flinched, barely noticeable.

"Sasuke hates Neji. Ain't that right, Haruno? "

She wouldn't meet his glance.

(Session#3- Under the Cerulean sky, Clemency my ass.

Part one: The pseudo, ersatz and counterfeit lover)

There's not too much people at the cafeteria, due to the soccer tournament thing on today; our school's team against the Hazaki's.

Less people, the better.

But still, it's hell.

"…who is she? That, that girl right next to Sasuke…"

"Hell, she's one ugly thing. "

"Ooh, you think they're going out? Cuz I heard some rumors about…"

"No way, Sasuke's going out with Temari, nat right? "

"Then why is that girl 'always' next to Sasuke? "

…I thought… they would have at least the courtesy to whisper, not downright come out with it. It was making me all the more nervous.

I shouldn't have come down to the cafeteria at all.

I shouldn't have said yes to him.

"Stop that shaking. "

"Wh…what? "

"That shaking thing you're doing. Drives me nuts. "

Sasuke's dull glance was on my right leg; it was quivering like mad, a nervous habit that I have. I tried to stop, but the leg kept having these tremors, as if I was a person with some disease. It kept trembling on it's own.

"…I'm…sorry, it won't stop. "

"Figures. "

His voice was tinged with weariness.

He immediately lost interest in me and merely sipped his coke.

I feel… like a serious fraud. A fake.

That's what I am, a fake pseudo girlfriend.

And it's drving 'me' nuts, because everyone else thinks this is for real.

"I…I'm sorry, that… I don't really have… much to say. "

"…what. "

"…You… look bored. "

I can hit myself for saying that. Bored? Of course he looks bored, Hinata!

You're not nice and fun to be around like Temari, and not pretty enough to make up for being boring…

I bet he's thinking there was at least one side up in having Haruno Sakura around him, physically, never minding the mental crisis bit.

At least with Haruno, he could play around, kiss and grope.

Me? I don't got any chest to speak of, I think.

But he laughs.

A short curt laugh, a bit like a laugh-version of his smirk.

Not cruel, but not necessarily nice either.

"That, actually, was the funniest shit I've heard this whole day. "

"…eh… well. "

"Liven up a bit. "

"Huh…?"

"You look dead. "

"…dead? "

"At this rate, no one in their right mind'll believe we're going out. "

But… we are not, truly. Going out.

We're faking this, bad.

But still, everyone falls for it.

"You know, I heard guys like Sasuke, you know, those uber-hot people, actually have real bad taste in girls. They go for the minority. "

"Ew. "

"It's true. Sad, but totally true, honest. "

I mean, people. I know teenage gossip is lowest of the rung when it comes to intelligent conversation, but this is really hitting the bottom crash. They're saying crap and totally believing each other!

I point this out.

Surprisingly, Sasuke smiles… okay, actually smirk, but still… again.

Wow.

I made him smile a time or two.

Something I thought only Temari could manage.

"I… I didn't know you smiled that much. "

Again, I'd love to kill myself.

But he merely shrugged, then threw a portion of his arm across my shoulders… brought his face close, too close…

…Too close.

I panic.

His lips … no way, not in front of all these…

I bet the rumors will spread like wildfire… Neji and his mates will all hate me now…

Strangely, I don't seem to care?

Not anymore…

Suddenly, there's a cacophony of yelling and running… coming from the main hall. People were running from the halls, cutting across the cafeteria, straight to the fields.

Flurry of people… teachers and students…

What's going on?

A freshman girl rushes past, her tote bag smacking me across the face. Slap.

She doesn't even notice.

Everyone's moving so fast, crowding to the grass field… the tournament?

Did we win or something?

But why do they all look so… serious?

Then I hear some kids yelling.

I finally start to catch on.

"He's hurt! That, that sophomore senpai! "

"Who?! "

…that… bad premonition.

I stand up weakly, feeling a bit lost.

Sasuke looks up at me, but I don't see him.

"You know, that famous guy with the long hair, and… yeah, that sport scholarship thing! "

"…You mean the captain?! "

No… no.

"Shit, I think someone on Hazaki's played a foul…"

"How badly hurt is he? "

"Dunno, but judgin' from all this pack of people… pretty bad, don'tcha think? "

No…

"Everyone move back! I mean, BACK!! "

Kakashi sensei's voice.

Everyone immediately stops in their track and stare at each other.

Some look quizzical, as if they'd been only following the others, not really understanding what was going on.

The others look pissed off, ready to throw riot at the rival team.

"Everyone go to your next classes, this will be dealt with. "

Asuma sensei, he's barking at the pack of students who wouldn't budge from their spot. They're curious, and mostly angry.

I feel lost.

"…Hinata. "

Sasuke's face read trouble.

He's already seen my expression, heard everything.

Knows everything.

There's not a trace of his smile anymore, and his eyes look as if he needs a smoke.

"You not going? It's science. "

Sasuke speaks to the air.

…I don't say a thing.

He leaves without me, his back foreboding and cold.

…maybe I'm making another mistake but…

Neji.

What's happened to you?

…is there someone punishing me…

I look up, and most of the kids are leaving, heading for their classes, still fuming. And a pair of eyes.

Mint green eyes, beautiful.

Full of hatred.

"Hinata! "

"…huh…?"

I turn around to find…

It's Temari, looking flushed.

She rushes to me and grasps me tight, pulls me into an embrace.

Along with the "it's okay, sweetie's…

And all the while I'm thinking … I don't deserve her kindness.

"You…could come if you want. I've already spoken to sensei. "

… I don't deserve this.

(Bloodiedsugs words on HSBK-

Argh... sincerely, I think my writing was crap this chapter...

;…it's going a bit too fast here… but I couldn't help it ;

By now, you guys should know I'm, as kiba would put it, pretty dang crap at writing fluff.

So I'd just fill in with the real thing.

Thx fer reviews btw .

Bear with me. )


	20. Matter of seconds

"Hey, Itachi. "

"Hm."

"What would you do if some bastard you weren't fond of… got into a real fix? "

"…what kind of fix. "

"Something shitty enough to ruin his entire life, that kinda fix. "

"…you talking about that kid that got hurt at your school, Sasuke? "

Sasuke's shoulders tensed.

No wonder it never got loose, that bit right there between his shoulder blades.

"… maybe. Forget it. Just answer me. "

"…I'd start by not calling him a bastard. Sasuke. "

"Hell, that don't matter much. What if that … guy stole someone? "

Itachi blandly stared at Sasuke, eyes boring into the side of his face.

"…stole who? It can't be Sakura, you don't give a damn about that girl… though it's high time you should. "

"Fuck, like I care. "

Sasuke spat with vehemence, then stuck a menthol between his lips, which Itachi promptly snatched away and lit himself.

Sasuke swore, a scowl on his face.

"Fine, it's not Sakura, you're right about that. But what if … he took something from me, something kinda important, I think. "

Itachi answered right away, blowing smoke from his nose. He never minced with words, that's one thing about Itachi.

"…it's time you stopped being the asshole, little brother. "

"Hm. "

(Session#3- Under the Cerulean sky, Clemency my ass.

Part two: Matter of seconds )

Imagine.

What if, everything you stood for, everything you 'were', everything you knew about this world, got turned upside down in just a matter of seconds?

What if your place in the world got uprooted by some… nasty, cruel coincidence, some bad luck that might have taken place because of a whimsical devil?

I don't know.

Neji knows.

Mild concussion and slight bruise… that's all right but…

"…he might get his scholarship taken away… his left leg, I mean, it's kinda…."

Naruto was whispering, his face ghostly pale.

"…busted. "

His face twisted and a stray tear found itself leaking out.

Poor thing felt for the guy.

But Neji, himself, didn't cry, not one tear.

He looked plenty pissed and confused, though.

It showed on his face when everyone entered his room.

"Why the hell is everyone looking so down?! It's not your leg, people, lighten up! "

He shot at the group of kids, mostly his fan girls, clumped around the doorway of his hospital room.

The doctor got angry, too. He said Neji needed his rest, but the girls wouldn't listen.

"…please, get them out, now. Can't…stand them. "

He practically moaned to his mates, huddling round his bedside.

Neji's not the kinda guy to mind his fan girls, not like Sasuke. He never acted so much as 'ungentlemanly' to them and that was one of the reasons girls liked him so much.

He must be real riled up.

Kankuro, Naruto and Sikamaru immediately took action; they escorted, or rather hauled, the girls out and shut the door.

But they let me stay. And Temari.

Boy… what an awkward group.

Injured Neji, and me, his ex-girlfriend. Naruto, both Neji and Sasuke's friend. Sikamaru and Temari, the recently broken-up couple. Kankuro, the only person here that knows the circumstances without complicated ties, therefore, the only person who feels as much as awkward as we do, because he 'gets' the situation. Choji and Lee, part of the group, but they don't really know anything about the current awkward state at hand. Sino, Neji's friend but like Choji and Lee, he's got nothing to do with the petty problems, he doesn't feel the internal conflict buzzing around us.

Weird.

"…feeling better, Neji? "

Even Temari's charm couldn't lessen the tension.

I bet even Naruto' hyper personality couldn't brighten the mood here, not today.

Neji.

"I heard. "

"…hm? Heard what sweetie? "

"I could, you know, lose my scholarship. Hell, what am I, a cripple now? "

Kankuro's face turned ash gray, and he spat out hurriedly.

"You got your imagination runnin' with ya there, Neji, you idiot. A ton of people get hurt everyday, lots of athletes get leg injuries… just feelin' pitiful, ain't it, right? "

"Yeah, Neji. You got nothing to worry about here. Thing's under control."

Sikamaru added, both his hands jabbed into his jean pockets with a painful but an insipid grimace on his face.

"I've been thinking…"

Neji continued without even bothering to reply.

"Kiba… yeah, Kiba or you, Kankuro, would make a nice captain, don'tcha think? "

Lee smashed his fist into the bedpost with a defiant look on his face.

"You keep on talkin' like that, Neji, messing with us, and we'll really switch captains, I swear! This is not… etiquette! "

Neji shrugged.

"It's just the plain truth. "

Suddenly, his eyes swept over the group of people surrounding him, and he spotted me. I saw his forehead furrowing, and held my breath just in case he…

"Hey, hey, wait a second! "

Naruto suddenly jumped up.

"Where's Kiba? I didn't know he's wasn't here, because of the gaggle of girls around the room…but he really isn't here! "

Lee scratched the back of his head.

"What the… I swear the guy was right behind me when we ran to the hospital… where is he? "

"…Inuzuka, what the hell is he up to, now? "

Sino added, his arms crossed and lips turned down.

Everyone else looked up. Kankuro's seething.

"Yeah, man, Kiba, he ain't here.

Kankuro straightened up, frowning, sizing up the situation.

"Well he better not be with Haruno this moment… man, the guy's just a fucking martyr. "

"Slave, you mean? "

"Touché, Sino, just cuz you don't like the girl don't mean you can cuss out on Kiba… but where the fuck is he, really? "

They were all bustling, and taking out their cell phones.

I accidentally met Neji's eyes again.

Those tired looking eyes. I bet he don't really care, whether Kiba's hauling out on him or not.

He needs rest. Now.

"Shit, phone's turned off! "

"Oh yeah, Haruno got caught texting with Kiba's cell during Gai's health class… and you know how he's always bitchin' about how cell phones are evil things, so Gai has Kiba's phone now. "

"W,wait? What was the ice queen doing with Kiba's phone? "

"She got hers hauled off by Asuma, gave her hell he did. "

"So Kiba' phoneless now? Man I hate that girl… I really do. "

I feel like I'm suffocating.

Why do I get the feeling that…

Those cold green eyes. Hatred.

Hatred at…me?

What was really, Haruno Sakura's problem?

"I… um… maybe we should all… get out? "

Everyone stopped talking, and stared at me.

Maybe I shouldn't have opened my big fat mouth.

"I… we're a bit… noisy, and… we're maybe a bad influence on… "

I dropped my eyes, feeling awkward.

People stared at each other.

Temari quickly took the cue.

"C'mon! Hinata's right, Neji looks tired and we're only worsening it, let's get out! "

She gave Neji a tired smile.

"We'll be back, hon, sorry about our noise. "

"Nah. "

Neji was staring into space, his eyes blank.

People filed out one by one, Lee and Choji still debating over Kiba's whereabouts, and Kankuro and Sino talking quietly. I slowly moved forward, about to leave when…

A hand shot out and grasped my left wrist, hard.

It jerked me back into the room.

"Don't go. "

"…eh? "

Neji.

Kankuro, who was the last to leave, looked back.

He saw me at the clutches of Neji, took one look into his best friend's bruised face, then quietly closed the door.

I almost yelped.

Alone with Neji. Who would have thought?

(Bloodiedsugs's word on HSBK-

Sorry this was late…

About my last posting, it was weird, the address got all wrong.

Go to youtube and search for Shikamaru's dorm life, and you'll get what I wanted to show you…

And thanks for reading, as usual.

Bear with me. )


	21. Letting go of her this time

"The Hazaki's a fair bunch, they aren't likely to do whatever that taints their school's honor. "

"… it sort of looks like they did, this time round at least… "

"Man, this is the pits… nothing like this ever happened at our games, ever, before, y'know. This sucks, really. "

"But, Naruto, did any of you… see who did it? Who hurt Neji? "

"Eh? Tenten, weren't you at the game? "

"Yes…but, I… um. Well, do you know? "

"Huh, none of the players know… we were all huddled up at the goalpost… The defenders behind yelled their heads off, but who knew? I mean, the field's a big place, and with all the crowd yelling… that's why we were so, late in noticing that Neji was sprawled on the grass, his leg getting… mauled. "

"…people accidentally stepped on… him? How is he now? Is it bad? "

"…you, uh, can go visit on him too, why not? He's at the hospital on M…"

"I know. "

"Eh? "

"But… I can't g…because, I mean… I have somewhere to go to! "

"Huh? Tenten? Oi, Tenten! Where are you goi… huh, what's up with 'that' girl? "

(Session#3- Under the Cerulean sky, Clemency my ass.

Part three: Letting go of her this time )

Neji's quiet for some time, he eyes cast down at the rumpled sheets that smell so directly of… the hospital.

I hate this smell. I know this smell all too well. When mother died.

"Some joker pushed me. "

"…huh? "

He speaks eloquently, enunciating every syllable, as if I had problems understanding English.

He had let go of my wrist a few moments before, it ached a bit.

He had grabbed it real hard.

"Someone pushed me, when we were down at the goalpost. "

"…wh…why…who? "

"How should I know. "

His hands absent mindedly repeated the motion of grasping the sheets and loosening it, over and over again.

My eyes naturally traveled downwards, to the white ominous cast on his left leg. He followed my gaze, and gave a curt shift of his head when he realized what it was.

"That… is the most pathetic thing I've been done at, my entire life. "

His voice had the wrenching quality.

"…it's… nothing bad really, honest… I bet, Shikamaru and Kankuro's right…"

"About? "

His voice had a sneering tone, something I quite disliked. It reminded me of a certain someone… and Neji wasn't that someone.

It's weird, that when someone does this thing, it's okay, but when another person does… it bothers me. A lot.

Neji's just… Neji.

A tear suddenly forms at the corner of my eye and plops down on to the white bed sheet.

No… no, Neji hates me like this… he loathes my stuttering, my shyness… my inability to speak up… my tendency to cry at the smallest little…

Too late.

One tear might have been easy enough to pretend that it hadn't been so, but now… the tears came on like a rushing tide, dropping down in great big drops, almost like the drips in an IV fluid.

I wait for Neji to say something cutting, something that'll make me even wobble up more.

I wait.

He stays quiet.

"…I'm…sorry. "

"…about? "

"…I … really don't know…"

His voice softened a bit. It sounds less sarcastic and more humane now. Back to the Neji we're all used to.

"It wasn't you, wasn't it? "

"…huh? "

"The… sabotage. It wasn't you. Whether or not some asshole placed that cufflink there… it wasn't you. "

He sounded so sure of himself that I was taken a back…

Why do you trust me, Neji?

"…It… wasn't me. If you'd… believe it. "

"I believe it. "

I almost let out a breath of relief…

"But I still ain't forgiving you for falling for that shitbag. "

Shit…bag… must be?

Oh, right.

"…Sasuke? "

"Uchiha. "

We say it at the same time, perfect synchronizing.

We're quiet for a moment, than burst out in a short laughter…

I still don't believe that it's really me and Neji together, laughing at the same time at the same thing… I still can't… believe it.

He's looking into my eyes properly for the first time in… months.

"I'm sorry. "

"Eh?! Wh…what are you sorry… for?! "

In my surprise, I jerk my head up like a frightened chicken, the residue of my tears sticky on my cheek.

"I've been a stick-up jerk, I'll admit that. "

"…n…no, I've been also… bitchy. "

"You? Bitchy? You don't get the definition, don't you? That word's reserved for Haruno… anyways, most of it's my fault. I did break up with you, and it was fuckin' stupid of me to think and act as if, you were still in my possession or something… come to think of it, I really did act it… "

"…I… didn't mind. "

The tears sprout again, this time, I know it wouldn't stop, even if I tried my best. It's… his words that triggered me.

He's apologizing.

His leg's busted and he might lose his scholarship.

And he's saying sorry.

I feel… like such a…

The tears won't stop.

"Of course you don't mind… Hinata, you never minded me being the jerk, ever. "

"I…."

He bends towards me, grimacing a bit due to his injuries.

We're face to face, his eyes directly boring into mine.

His eyes are clear. But the bruises show purple on his face.

"About… him. "

"…huh? Who? "

"…Uchiha. "

He doesn't use the word bastard anymore.

"…y…yes? "

"I heard you were going out… with him. "

I want to yell, no! We're just… faking it, I swear! It's all for Temari and Shikamaru's sake…

I start writhing underneath my skin…

Why has everything gone so…complicated?!

I'd have to explain a million things in order to get Neji to understand…

I wait for the accusations to start.

He speaks.

"I don't mind. "

…what?

"…huh? "

He's smiling wryly at me.

"Not that… I'm not bothered at all… I'm plenty pissed, mind ya. But. I'm not going to start rumors or cuss out on you two, you can count on that. "

"…n…but…you? "

I'm stuttering away, my face flushing.

"I'm not on any relationship either, so stop making that face, I'm single for heaven's sake! Just… I wanted to tell you. That's all. You can leave if you want now. "

I'm rooted to the spot now, unable to even shift my head.

I'm crying so hard my body's rocking away.

He doesn't say a word about it.

I feel like such a …

I feel like… a bitch?

But…

Neji.

He doesn't mind. And that's all that matters.

But why am I still so miserable?

Because he's letting me go? Because I don't want him to let me go?

The tears won't stop.

Because I know he's letting me go.

Because he's not sure his leg would be okay, no matter if he tries to look calm, I know he's fretting inside…

Because no one knows what path we'd walk while living our lives, and some day, we'd look back on some of the things we've done, and start… regretting.

(Bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK-

Well, don't you worry, Neji's not giving up just yet…

He'll have his time later on. Lolz.

Well, just so you guys know, lolz

It turns out your favorite chapters are…

(I can see by the number of times ppl clicked on it )

…here we go.

1) The idiotic relationship called brotherhood (session 1-9)

2) This is how you should live it (session 1-8)

3) I thought he was supposed to be a player (session 2-2)

4) Even golden couples have their bad days (session 2-5)

5) The pseudo, ersatz and counterfeit lover (session 3-1)

In that order.

Thx for reading and the comments as usual, they're what make me write faster…lmao, you proly know.

and…

Bear with me. )


	22. His dilemma, her impasse

"Neji! "

"…why are you here again."

"I…well…you're finally able to get out of the hospital, and everyone's still at school, so I thought th…"

"Then you should be at school too. "

"…I…Neji. "

"What. "

"You said. You said you're letting her go. Isn't that enough now? Can't you move on with someone else anymore? Does Hinata really matter that much to y…"

"Tenten. "

"…yes? "

"…just because I'm single doesn't mean I'm obliged to go out with you. Besides, I thought you told Hinata that our relationship was like a sister and brother…care to recall? "

"…but…that was before you decided to really let her go. "

"It's still no. I don't really feel like going out with anybody. "

He turned painfully, his left leg dragging along, than started leaving using his crutches.

She stared blankly at his back for a second, than recoiled. Her face was blotched and red.

"Why her?! Why not me?! She's got nothing that's better than what I got to offer!! You said, you said that you sometimes hated her stuttering, her shyness! That you prefer someone with more sp…"

Neji stopped, cringed, then awkwardly turned, maneuvering his crutches so that he was facing her again.

"…I shouldn't have told so much to you. "

(Session#3- Under the Cerulean sky, Clemency my ass.

Part four: His dilemma, her impasse)

I think I've botched it again.

"Hello? Hello?...are you there? "

I knock. Twice. More than twice.

"…Sasuke, please… Hear me out, why… are you angry?

I think I know why, but I'm not really…sure about it.

I sincerely think I have a talent in making guys angry.

He hasn't talked to me once since that day when Neji hurt his leg and I had abandoned him to go visit the hospital with the rest of the team.

…does he think that I'm back with Neji again or something?

It confuses me, bad.

I couldn't… stand him not talking to me again, so I actually went out and came to his house…

I had the address memorized from when I had done that Good Samaritans clean job.

I start knocking louder, my fist turning slowly red and bruised.

"Enough with the banging, he's not here. "

The door suddenly creak open as if by a mistake.

It's not Sasuke. It's his brother, Itachi.

A whiff of whisky and smoke diffuses out from the open door, and Itachi's stooped lean form bent out, his eyes level with mine.

"…you're the girl the little hellion was with last time…innit? "

"I…um… I'm Hyuuga Hinata, and…"

Little Hellion?

Itachi took one look at my agitated pitiful self, and beckoned me into the flat… which I obeyed. A bit anxiously.

Maybe not the right time to point this out, but…

Itachi had always creeped me out, just a little bit. Not so much as creep out, but… he's so intimidating, that even when you're attracted by his looks, you're still wary. You're still cautious.

Because he looks like he can do, anything. Literally.

I gingerly step into the flat anyways, because I can't bear to go against his words. It's bleak and clean, as usual, with the exception of an ashtray propped on the living room table. And a cup filled with what was obviously liquor.

I suddenly recall Tenten's lively voice telling me, that Sasuke prefers hard liquor to wine. He drinks a lot.

I guess that goes the same for his brother too, then.

"So. Sasuke's been avoiding you? "

Itachi motions me to sit down, and I sit down on the sofa, sinking into the soft fabric. And I remember what happened last time here, my face flushing beet red.

Itachi ignores this bit of change on my face, and places a cup of coffee I front of me.

"…I … I'm sorry to bother you and…drop by like this. "

"Nah, we rarely get visitors, precisely because the little hellion loathes having people in our flat. "

"…he… loathes it? "

"Downright hates it. Lil bastard won't admit it, though, as usual. "

I flinch a bit at the word bastard…

I guess Sasuke pretty much has a lot in common with his brother… with all the smoking and cussing and drinking…

"Tell you the truth, though, he didn't mind much havin' you around. "

He said absentmindedly, his right hand fishing something from the side pocket of his jeans… a packet of fags. Cigarette. Ciggies.

"Mind if I do? "

"N..No… go ahead. "

This scene practically brings up a déjà vu.

I can just see Sasuke's gestures and motions in Itachi, that same flamboyant yet bland way he asked if I minded the smoke…

I see, that in a few years, Sasuke would end up quite resembling his brother, if not being a complete doppelganger of him.

Itachi lazily blows smoke, his shoulders bent, his body lean.

"Little hellion… he's quite a piece of work, isn't he? "

"I…I'm sorry… but by little hellion, do you mean…Sasuke? "

A devilish grin played on Itachi's lip, and it caught me completely off guard. That doesn't look like Sasuke at all.

That grin was reserved for Itachi, only.

"It's what my dad used to call me. Sasuke won't remember much, but I do. So I end up calling the kid little hellion now and then… just a reminder of what dad used to be. "

His voice is slightly raspy, and too deep, so that it rings and resonates into empty space.

I remember now, all the gossip that surrounded Sasuke…

Like, he lives alone, both his parents are dead, and also… that his brother belonged in a mob in downtown Shinjuku.

That's what kind of bothered me the most.

The mob. Was that where Itachi's been all these years?

I've always thought Sasuke lived alone, it had been that way for so long…

"Anyways. The kid's riled up about a guy at school. Some guy called… he didn't say, but that footie star kid? The one with the scholarship? The one that got injured last week."

Oh. Neji.

I can't believe I'm hearing about Neji from Sasuke's brother.

"Right. Little hellion… he's not someone to be morally addled by someone else's problems. He most of the time ignores anyone else's troubles. It's his streak, he can't help being the nonjudgmental bastard at times…"

I don't know where this is going, but I am mesmerized.

I'm hearing about Sasuke's inner thoughts.

"…but. Last week, all he's been doing is bothering me with freak questions that he ain't never asked before. Like. He's asked what to do, if some bastard he's not fond of, got into a fix. "

"…a fix? "

"I'm pretty sure he's talking about that kid from school, I remember he hates the guy. "

I sit, soundless, my mind churning with thoughts.

"He feels guilty, for some reason. He hasn't done anything to the guy, but he still feels guilty… turns out there's a girl involved. Lil hellion said something about, the guy taking away something special from him. It can't be anything but a girl…which is funny since Sasuke never had a thing for deep relationships. He's all physical, that kid, I've taught him wrong. "

I watch as a bitter but amused smirk play around his lips… now that resembles Sasuke.

I feel a bit lost.

Itachi continues.

"I first thought… it's not Haruno. That girl's not reserved to be anyone's true love, but. Maybe that's being too hard on her. "

Well, Itachi probably don't know about Kiba…but I didn't point this out.

"And then I figured, Temari. That was plausible. The kid's hectic about that one friendship at least, he cares some deal about that girl, he does. That rapport's lasted a long time. But. Not as a girl. He respects her relationship with Shikamaru, that kid I used to teach bartender shit to, nice guy he is. So Sasuke's never touched on Temari, even when he was at his worst. "

Maybe… does Itachi know about the kiss?

I stay quiet though, so he can finish his train of thoughts.

"Then I remembered you, the quiet girl. "

I blush, my face flushing. I drop my head quickly, but Itachi notices.

"…he never… had you, didn't he? "

"…had…me? "

"You guys never slept together? "

That's it.

I'm blushing so hard I bet even the roots of my hair's turned maroon…

I didn't know Itachi was so… frank.

"…No, I…I'm…"

Suddenly there's a crash.

Someone's kicked the front door open, hard.

Which is weird, because the door makes a loud metallic clicking noise when it's being unlocked and I hadn't heard that sound before the door was so unceremoniously kicked open…

Unless.

The door had been open all along.

And someone had been eavesdropping.

Itachi looks up, and mildly crushed the fag he's been smoking into the ashtray. I turn very slowly, too afraid to actually look up and see…

"Back so soon, kid? "

"You... fucker. "

It's Sasuke.

And he looks livid.

(Bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK-

… I finally hit 50 comments ; thx. So fast update.

Though crappy writing… cuz I was rushing. sorry;

Well, the story's gotten too complicated to just pinpoint a specific plot…

It started out simple enough, Hinata's broken up with Neji, and Sasuke helps her…

I mean, Hinata's still the main thing, but there's so many things going around her…

Like, Temari and Shikamaru, the sabotage (I still haven't come around to explaining that properly, haven't I?),

Kiba and Sakura, Tenten's feelings, Neji's leg, Itachi and Sasuke, Itachi's past… really. Too much.

And the story's still going in lightspeed… even I can't keep up with the plot now, lolz;;;

Bear with me.)


	23. Right way to settle a brotherly dispute

"Kakashi sensei, the sabotage… I think I know who did it. "

"…the sabotage? "

"I think I know. "

"…we found no evidence whatsoever, what makes you think that you know who did it? "

"Oh there was evidence, sensei. Only that, someone tried to cover up for the culprit. "

"…who is it. But remember, that it is my choice to see if it's plausible or not. "

"It's the plain truth, sensei. Honest. "

"Go on, Sakura. "

(Session#3- Under the Cerulean sky, Clemency my ass.

Part five: The right way to settle a brotherly dispute)

"Never really thought of you as the eavesdropping type, Sasuke."

"What idiot in their right mind would not hear his brother cuss him out? "

Sasuke sneered at Itachi, again in his dangerous mood.

Furious. Livid.

Sasuke was wearing that 'what should I do with this fucker' look.

But Itachi looked calm enough. Bland. Moodless.

Now I know where Sasuke got his 'mushroom face' from.

I backed into the corner of the sofa, feeling as if someone would strike me any second.

And it happens.

"…you. "

Sasuke turns to me, his body rigid and tense with vehemence.

He's wound up tight.

"I'm fucking, going out with you, only because I think that's the only way Temari and Shikamaru will get back together!! "

He shouted, emphasizing the 'fuck', a fanatical fervent light in his glare.

I flinch, still backing away, even though there's no where to go.

"Why the hell are you here?! Why did you come!! To clean? "

I've not seen him this emotional since that last time when I'd asked him if he had ever bedded Temari.

"I…I'm…s"

"You're sorry? "

He repeats my words back to me, his eyes hardening.

"For the last fucking time, girls say that shit to me 'all, the, time'. And how many times you think they really mean it? "

He's leaning forward a bit, his head bent low so I can't quite see his expression. I only see his lips, curling in a cruel twisted manner.

I crouch down into the sofa even more, my hands wringing and my leg twitching.

He leans even more forward, so that my eyes are level with his bowed head, the spiky raven hair almost touching my nose.

"…they all just want the physical side of a relationship. "

"…h…huh? "

His hand jots out and grabs my left shoulder, clamping on it so hard that I gasp out loud.

"So, you too, I bet. Feel like sleeping with me, quiet girl? Hinata, the naive slut? Who would have known? "

I blush hard, amidst the pain…

That's not it… that's not why I like you…

Or was it?

"I can tell, you know. "

"….t…tell what? "

He slowly raises his head, and I recoil when I meet his eyes.

He's wearing that sadistic crazy grin, cynical yet laughing.

"If a girl wants me or not. Trust me, this shit sounds bad, but I can tell. And never, in my entire life, had any girl wanted me for any other reason than being an 'item' that she can show off, or a fucking live playboy. "

"P…playboy? "

"Someone you put out with, god damnit!! And stop making that naive face, it makes me sick. "

His voice is raspy, choked with fury, and it's starting to resemble Itachi…

What was Itachi doing right now, anyways! Enjoying the show?!

"I…I didn't mean to, I'm… I ca…"

"I don't mind the sleeping around, no shit. "

Sasuke completely ignores my words, and croons to me in a mocking voice, turned down so low that I can barely make out what he's saying.

I'm pretty sure now, that he's probably done an E or some before he came here.

He sounds… twisted. Warped.

"So. I could take you here, right now, on this sofa. "

What?! I desperately close my eyes, squinting a little, hoping to see anything but Sasuke's… twisted self.

A large hand suddenly clamps on my mouth, pushing me down with force.

My voice is muffled now … and it wasn't loud to start with.

I struggle.

"What now, Hinata? Scared? I bet you're a virgin, actually, I'm sure of it… you know, Haruno was actually a virgin when she met me, in contrary to what everyone else believes…"

His hand's too big, it's even covering my nose.

My scream's muffled too.

"Sasuke, stop. "

Finally…

He's finally made a move…

"…what now. "

Sasuke murmurs.

"Lil hellion, you got to calm down. "

Itachi stood up, almost lazily, a hand stuffed in the pocket of his jeans, the other holding a half-filled glass of whisky. Or vodka, I don't know.

His voice has the dead beat quality of someone who's watching his dog bullying a stray cat, and feels like he should save the cat.

"You… stay out of this! "

Sasuke's eye now had the gleam of a trapped animal, vicious but cornered. Maybe a bit desperate. Or am I mistaken?

By any means, I'm welcome to this 'brotherly' exchange; it takes Sasuke's attention away from me, so the focus is dimmed, the anger is transferred.

"If you're going to make me stop, do it quick, you're just pissin' on yourself standing there like that, observing my fit. Having fun, Itachi, you cold-hearted fuck? "

"Oh I will, in time. Kid, get a grip. You're out of it. "

"…could I be more out of it than you? I learned from the best, care to recall? "

Sasuke growled, his head cocked in a strange angle, as if he's listening hard. His eyes look like he's lost his mind now, and couldn't care less.

Had he been doing pot before he came here?

He's not himself.

"…well. You really did ask for it, this time. "

Itachi almost gracefully cuts down around the table, an agile leap over the metallic contraption. He lazily pulls back his fist, having it cutting through thin air until it makes contact.

With Sasuke's face.

Itachi's fist smashed through Sasuke's face, and he finally let go of me.

I lie back, feeling aghast as I watch Sasuke step back a few, his head cocked at a weird angle again. I see blood.

"…sorry kid. "

Itachi comments softly.

Sasuke snorts.

"…sorry? "

Sasuke's fist work its way up, creeping slowly…

His left hand clamps onto Itachi's neck, and the other break through Itachi's head in a wide arc.

…nosebleed. Itachi's nose is bleeding freely.

He merely shakes his head warily, a streak of blood streaming down his face.

Sasuke grins manically.

Itachi merely responds by grappling Sasuke's head and punching his stomach, hard.

Sasuke lets go of Itachi's neck with a gasp, his eyes wide.

He suddenly jerked his head and spat viciously, a splat of blood landing on the floor in a mess. His lips were busted.

By his own brother.

Itachi merely swipes his face with his hands, the blood leaving a mark on his face.

"…sure you are… left me alone a couple years, fine by me…and now you're sorry… good call,…b…bastard. "

It sounds like he's hallucinating now.

Sasuke suddenly drops down, his eyes void of any sign of life.

A tiny groan escapes from his mouth as he crumples, a hand clamped over his abdomen, clasping it hard. Is he…?

Itachi promptly goes over and checks Sasuke, turning over his eyelids and examining his eyes.

I lie, quiet, viewing this scene with suppressed horror.

"…just as I thought. "

Itachi murmurs.

"…he's overdosed, the crazy kid… must've done a few before he arrived. Sorry,… Hinata, you said your name was? "

"I…yes… "

My head's rolling. I feel sick.

I have acidic bile right up to my throat, I can feel it burn.

I throw up.

Itachi don't bat an eye. He mops it up while I crouch on the floor, crying softly.

"You probably, know. Sasuke ain't like this, really. He was out of it big time… I think it's best for you to leave for now. "

"I…sure… "

"…I'm sorry, quiet girl. "

I am again struck by how polite Itachi is, despite his cussing and bad habits.

He bakes cookies. He brews coffee.

He belonged in a mob?...

I can't say I'm not shocked by what I've seen today.

"…I…b…good bye…"

"Bye, quiet girl. "

…crazy…today.

As I walk down the street, mind toiling over the scenes back at Sasuke's flat…

A text message, I haven't seen before.

It was from Temari.

It reads like this.

'Hinata, honey, 'big' news!! Come over to the hospital quick, I need to talk to you!! "

(Bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK-

I had a hard time writing this one…

But hey, now you know how much a few comments can do, lolz.

Sorry that this chapter's so… crazy?

But just wait, Sasuke's apologies follow up soon enough, and that's where it might get mushy… lolz. But.

I suck at writing fluff, so who knows? I might just stick in more traumatic things to make up for it…

Lolz, and about the comment that my story sounds British… is proly because I mesh some British way of talking along with the story… I'm not British, I'm Asian ;

Oh, and by the way... almst ten comments on one chapter that makes me happy enough to write faster.. lolz

told ya i'ma sucka for comments and faves

Bear with me. )


	24. There’s still the sky above my head

"Temari! What is it you… wanted to… say? "

"Hinata?! What happened to you, sweetie? "

"…m…me? "

"…Look at the state of you girl, come here, you're shiverin'… you okay?"

"I…I'm fine, really. What… was it you wanted to tell me? "

Temari turns around and looks at Kankuro walking out of Neji's hospital room. Looking grim?

"…never mind honey, we'll tell you tomorrow. It can wait. "

Temari catches Kankuro's eyes, and nods briefly.

"Right, see, Hinata, I think it's better if you know tomorrow. "

…what was going on.

(Session#3- Under the Cerulean sky, Clemency my ass.

Part six: There's still the sky above my head)

Neji's face is blank, he looks solemn.

"…the results are out. "

I'm trembling, much that I want to believe I'm not.

I ran immediately to the hospital this morning, I was so curious…

Yet frightened.

"….r…results…for what? "

Neji jerks his chin up to the direction of his left leg.

…no. Not…

"…kinda…hard to say this, but. "

"…n…Neji? "

He sighs, and I squeeze my eyes shut, knowing what's coming next.

Only, I don't want to hear about it.

He speaks.

"…it's annoying. I have to continue being the captain. "

…eh?

Suddenly, Naruto whoops beside me, unable to contain it any longer.

"Priceless!! Man, you're cruel, poor Hinata! "

…what? Poor me?

"He's 'fine', Hinata!! That leg's going to heal just fine!! There ain't 'nothing' to worry 'bout!! "

Naruto informs me, all the while smiling this wide smile, looking ecstatic.

…he's going to be fine.

"It was a 'prank'! Man, this is cruel! "

He's going to be fine.

It was just a prank they were pulling on me, pretending to be gloomy…

I feel dizzy with relief.

"Huh, the only shitty side of this being, I gotta rest for about two months or so… I can have the team covered by Kankuro, but hell, I'm gonna lose all sense of sports by the time I'm back on field… "

Neji looks disgusted and pissed as he points this out, but I see a hint of a grin creeping up his mouth.

"He ain't gonna lose the scholarship neither!! "

Naruto whoops, in a happy-go-lucky mood.

Kankuro out of the blue joins us, an amusing smirk on his face.

He pokes his head in, the door opening just a crack.

"Oi, you guys done pranking Hinata here yet? C'mon and hurry up with it, there's shit loads to catch up! We brought refreshments! "

Prank…

I remember all so well; Neji loves practical jokes. Mood-maker.

Sometimes goes too far with his jokes, but you always forgive him, because he's Neji.

He grins up lazily at Kankuro, leaning back into the pillow.

"Huh, don't tell me you actually brought beer here, this is a hospital. "

Kankuro scoffs at that, hands clasped behind his head.

"Nah, we're celebrating in style this time; Shikamaru's brought champagne! Actually, a coupla bottles, good ones. Must've cost a few. "

Neji gapes at him.

"…jesus Christ, my leg ain't worth that! "

"Yeah? "

"Hell yeah!! "

"There's a bunch of idiots out here, including me, who don't think so. Now hurry up and get'em crutches, we'll meet ya down at the benches! "

"….benches? Shit, I ain't gonna go all the way down there just to get piss drunk on ch.."

"You 'don't' get drunk on champagne, it's a social thing! Man, get your ass down, and I mean now! "

Kankuro left the gaping Neji, and joined Lee who handed him the box with the cake inside.

"Oi, you didn't mention the lemonade, didn't ya? "

I hear Lee whisper to Kankuro as they both lollop down the hallway, Lee holding the ice box and Kankuro a cake carton.

I'm standing in the hallway feeling dazed and a bit windblown at the same time. But I'm not sad or anything. I'm really, really ha…

"Hinata darlin'! "

Temari swoops down on me and hugs me tight.

I haven't seen her this bubbly since…

Since she was Shikamaru's girlfriend.

"T…Temari? "

Then I remember.

"That joke!! The… the prank! "

Temari hugs me even tighter, with a guilty but graceful smile on her lips.

Lipglossed lips.

She's wearing make-up again. She forgoed it after she broke up with Shikamaru… what was going on?

"Sorry honey! The boys were too keen on that prank thing, I couldn't mess up their plans… though, I admit, pretty childish of them lot. "

I start remembering everything, and…

I initially felt like giving Temari my death glance (not so scary), and pretending to be pissed off but… but.

Duh, I'm Hyugaa Hinata.

My ex boyfriend just got his life back. My friend is happy again.

What more can I do?

I start sniveling, bawling more like.

Temari understands of course.

"…let it out sweetie, you deserve that at least…"

"…just...thank god..."

I'm smiling through my tears and whatnot, and still feel great; I proly look a mess though.

"…and Hinata? "

I'm crying, but happy to be, since its happy tears.

They say there are three times in life you're allowed to cry, and that is when you are young, when someone you held dear in your heart had died and when you're happy.

Today I'm happy.

"Someone wants to say sorry to ya. "

"…huh? "

My eyes rounded, I almost stagger when I spot the figure that walks out from a corner of the hallways.

Uchiha.

Sasuke.

The.

"Wooh, Sasuke's gonna make a move now… on Hinata! "

"Huh, he's no womanizer, he knows naught. "

"Really, Shikamaru? Now that's curious… I mean, lookit! He's even got flowers! "

"How cute, the ignorant Uchiha finally startin' up romance? "

Naruto and Shikamaru suddenly materializes from nowhere, grinning devilishly. Their banter makes me smile… though I don't get how Shikamaru can stand being in the same room with the guy who made him break up with the love of his life.

"Those… ignorant assholes, they don't know I can hear them. "

But by the smiley-smiley faces, I think they do know. Duh.

They're stifling laughter as they observe 'the' Uchiha Sasuke grimace.

"…I don't know, you're a chick, so not sure if you like that sappy flowers and gift shit… not that I have flowers here, I mean. "

Temari chortles at that one.

"Oh 'really' Sasuke, hon? Then what's that behind your hands? "

"…weed. "

His eyebrows are knotted, and he looks irritated and embarrassed at the same time.

Embarrassed?

"Huh. Never knew weeds were so pretty. "

"…speak for yourself, you made me buy these. "

Temari?

I meet her eyes, and see that she looks elated for the first time in…weeks?

Then I see the true object of her happiness.

Shikamaru walks up and takes her in his arm, his left slung over her slim waist, his eyes smiling.

So it worked.

Shikamaru and Temari are back together.

Sasuke's plan actually worked…

But this means there's no reason for him to continue going out with me…

That… kind of makes me sad.

"Here, just take it. I look like a sap holding these. "

He pushes the petite delicate bunch of flowers into my arms with an insolent defiant look. It's as if he's gotten rid of bugs.

"I…uh…thanks. For… the weeds? "

"It's Bougainvillea and something called red chrysanthemum…, costs something, not much, b…"

There's an intent look on his face as he enlightens me with that tidbit of information… I didn't know Sasuke 'knew' flowers. I doubted if he even knew orchids, let alone… Bougainvilleas and chrysanthemum.

"It ain't as cheap as he makes it sound! Ino works at that place so I know! Man, he forked out a fortune for those!"

Naruto kips in, all too happy to share this information.

"…you teme,… get lost. "

"You break my heart again, after all these years of true friendship…"

"I mean now!! "

"Temper temper! "

"Fucking clown… Damnit, I'm outtie. "

He stalks off looking pissed, and still quite a bit abashed.

We observe his rigid back as he stomps off to… probably smoke a few fags and brood.

Hmm. He hadn't said sorry. Yet.

"He actually picked the flowers himself… I know, surprising. "

Temari suddenly offered.

I look down at the bouquet.

"It's when you were born, it's the flower of your birthday. "

…I didn't even know there was a flower dedicated for my birthday.

"Know what it means, sweetie? "

Temari bends down just enough so she could look up to me from downwards.

She was smiling.

"…it symbolizes love. "

I flush like some idiot, and almost drop the flowers.

This is when Lee suddenly jumps into the scene, waving his hands high and shouting…

"Oi, Oi people! Party's startin' in a few, c'mon down, don't dawdle! Don't be lazy, be happy, be ec.. "

"Excuse me, this is a hospital, please stay quie…"

"Oops, sorry nurse lady!!"

Perfect timing.

(Bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK-

Sorry this was late…

I just had the macro and microeconomics AP today T.T g figging hours of econ..

Anyways.

I'm putting out a lighter mood here, cuz it's been doom and gloom for the past few chapters… plus a bit of happy time is welcomed…

Ha. Just a tiny bit of fluff, managed.

This is a small gift, I deliberately made it long… hope you liked.

The next part's going to have the lighter mood, so… enjoy

Bear with me )


	25. Rest, peace, tranquility

The doorbell rang.

This house hardly ever has guests…

Who could it be.

Itachi opened the door.

"Hello Itachi. It's me. "

"...and what are you doing here uptown,… Gaara. "

"I was thinking of dropping by and see how you were doing. "

"Right. "

There was a short moment of silence, and a soundless exchange was passed between the two men.

"… and was also thinking, do you seriously think slipping away would be that easy? "

"How did you know where I was. "

"… you used to be quite, famous, around here, I heard. "

"… you checked the school's records? "

"Maybe. Think whatever you wish. "

"I don't need to know. "

Gaara shrugged at this.

"Yes. You don't, but… the consequences. "

"…what are you talking about. "

Gaara stares dully into Itachi's eyes, face impassive.

"There's a price to pay for every runaway… you used to say, I recall? "

"…so that's why you're here. "

Gaara suddenly bent his neck downwards, his red rumpled head tilting, showing his white and somehow vulnerable looking neck.

A slightly crazed smile lingering on his lips.

"Forgive me, senpai. "

(Session#3- Under the Cerulean sky, Clemency my ass.

Part seven- Rest, peace, tranquility)

The sun's shining bright, to match my mood.

The party, if that's the appropriate term, was at its peak.

And as usual, food fights were about to break out… typical of Neji's mates, they 'adore' frolicking.

This time, it was those two, Naruto and Choji.

They were about to pour champagne down each other's heads.

"Doggone it, this's expensive shit, don't use it for goofing around you pricks! "

Shikamaru crossed his arms and shot at the two figures who were about to chuck the drinks on each other's head. Naruto and Choji smiled back guiltily at their swimming captain, glasses poised and the 'expensive' liquid inside almost sloshing out.

"I told ya these bunch don't got a sense for what's expensive and what's cheap. "

Sino muttered, holding 'his' glass elegantly and somewhat aloofly.

Kankuro, hearing this, came over with a wily smirk.

"So you say, Sino? "

"…what you want to say, teme? "

"What about that time you chucked down the box of, 'expensive' Belgian truffles at the poor ignorant girl who only wanted a bit of your… bootie. "

"That's it, you little…"

Kankuro was referring to that time when this clueless freshman girl dedicated her love to Sino… in front of his entire kendo team.

The entire kendo team fell about laughing their heads off because, let's face it.

Sino 'ain't' the type to go for girls.

He's 'stiff' and can look a bit on the creepy side at nearly all times…

And most girls stay wary of him, not… dedicate eternal… love.

Yes, and by the way I should mention, that girl was tall. Real tall.

Taller than Sino. Towered over him.

Probably weighed a few more than him, too.

Ha.

"Ei! You guys ain't starting any food fights yet! We'ven't even got to cutting the cake yet… "

Lee's jumping up and down, trying to get the guys to stop throwing food at each other…

"Man, cake? Get real… is this my birthday or what?"

Neji grumbled at Lee, sitting propped against a bench next to the hospital fountain right outside of the building. Lee inexorably stared back, waving the plastic knife used for cutting cake.

"Naw, of course there's cake! There can't be a party without cake! "

"Says who? Look, you sound like some kindergarten pansy, where do you get that kinda crap? 'there can't be a party without cake', damn, that's messed up. "

Neji makes his 'what the fuck' face, and Lee combats it with his 'my eyebrows are way bigger than yours' face.

"And anyways, who picked the cake? You know I hate mocha… "

Neji complains, and Temari hearing this, joined the talk, smiling easily.

"This joker here picked it… 'he' adores mocha. "

"You weren't supposed to tell him that! God…, woman! "

Lee grunted at Temari, and she replied with a tinkling laugh, amused.

Neji suddenly swipes the cake box away from Lee's right hand.

"Huh, well fuck it, it's my party so I'm having the cake, whether I like mocha or not. "

Lee looks flabbergasted for a moment.

"Wha? What a scrooge, hand that ov… hey! Oi! Capt'in, hand that box over!! "

"Watch me Lee, watch me eat the cake, and with relish too. "

Neji pretended to grab the corners of the box and tilt, so that the slab of cake would slide into his waiting mouth.

Much to Lee's distress.

"Gah!! That is 'not' etiquette to taunt me like this!! "

Choji suddenly joins the scene.

"Cake? You guy's not thinking of eating the cake without me! "

"C'mon here Choji, wanna piece? "

"With pleasure! "

"…boys, what a racket. This is a hospital, seriously! "

Temari protested with a severe look on her face… pretend of course.

"Want a piece, Mrs. Nara? "

She softened.

"Well why not, hand it over sweetie! "

"Hey, don't forget me, bunch of pricks. "

Shikamaru joins, an easy grin on his face and arm slinking around Temari as usual.

Neji looks gorgeous as usual, even though a bit paler tha his usual self due to his injury.

And everyone else's having fun.

I watch this entire scene, not really feeling like joining in on the fun, but just content watching…

I remember a few months or so back, I thought… school life's supposed to be like this at all times. Kind of jokey and funny, filled with camaraderie.

Light-hearted.

I thought this day would never come, where I would feel content and happy with my surroundings.

Not when I had broken up with Neji.

Not when Tenten had betrayed me.

Not when… I seem to have fallen for a… a…

Hmm.

I look up and search with my eyes.

He's not there.

Duh.

I feel like sort of, hitting myself on the head.

I mean, of course he's not here! Neji and Sasuke hate each other, why would Sasuke remain when we're all celebrating for Neji's sake…

All the same, I can't say I'm not disappointed.

He… hadn't said sorry yet, although he did bring the flowers and sort of looked…

Oh yeah.

The flowers.

I blush again, thinking about what Temari told me.

Sasuke, probably bought the flowers due to Temari's pushing…

I bet he told her about what he's done, something stupid due to his being overdosed. And I bet Temari understood.

I bet, he was just being nice to me for Temari's sake.

I still can't help... feeling... envious?

"Sht, Hinata! "

Temari suddenly is behind me, her flowery scent entering my nose.

She slips her arm around my shoulder, and I feel guilty for … being jealous again.

How come Sasuke's so nice to her?

I mean… except for the obvious… but it isn't like he loves her or anything…

Bad Hinata.

I'm such a naive... bitch.

"W…what is it? "

"Aw, don't look so scared, it's no bad news! Just here to tell you… "

She brought her lips next to my ear and whispered.

"He's at the back of the building, in the southern corner of the hospital's parking lot. He's waitin' for ya. "

What?

"H…huh? W, who are you talking ab…"

"Sasuke of course, honey! "

…wow. Temari.

(bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK-

You can tell that this is sort of a… fill in chapter? Lolz sorry.

Doesn't really have much to do with the main plot, just something light and easy to read, plain fluff. Just something to enjoy before another main conflict start up.

I still liked writing this bit though, it balances out the story, so it doesn't just slip into the abyss of eternal(?) doom and gloom… lolz

(and apologizing for being careless sometimes; i mean, i don't think I put in much work into the writing as I used to...

Anyways, is just considering now… actually, battling over two options.

Session 4 was 'supposed' to be about Itachi, but I realized I haven't really explained the Kiba and Sakura's scheming thing yet…so. What should I do?

Am kind of considering moving Itachi's story up to session five… but that might make some people annoyed… lmao. Just thinking.

Oh, and is thinking of doing a special chapter when I hit 100 comments…

But still at loss for what 'special' chapter I'd do. Huh.

PS: oh yeah, and welcome Gaara.

Bear with me. )


	26. Goodbye Itachi, you fucker

"Asuma, we have a problem here. "

"Hmm? Kakashi… aw come on, this is a day off. You should take a rest you workaholic, lay back. "

"It's about the sabotage. We've got a potential suspect. "

Asuma sensei stood up.

"…who is it? "

"Let's talk in your study, close the door. "

(Session#3- Under the Cerulean sky, Clemency my ass.

Part eight: Goodbye Itachi, you fucker )

There he is.

Standing by that navy blue Cima.

Hair illuminated by the sun, the sun that's slowly heading downwards.

Has it really been that long?

Not smoking, but looking as if he just had.

"S…Sasuke? "

Now that I saw him again, I was tongue-tied.

What was I exactly supposed to say?

No, really, tell me about it…

What were you supposed to say to someone who had screamed bloody murder at you, kissed you, hurt you and even went out with you even if it was a fake relationship.

You'd be silent too.

"…you didn't hear anything weird from Temari? "

"Huh? "

Temari again.

I know I should feel something like a stab of jealousy…but strangely I don't. I'm very content today, nothing can put me down.

"Well, she said you'd be waiting… here. That's it. "

"Hm. "

"…y…yes? "

"I'm sorry. "

"…what? "

That was just so out of the blue, too frank, that it almost bordered on a joke. But there it was.

Sasuke apologized.

"I acted something freak back then… was overdosed yeah, but still. "

"U…Um. Well thanks… for the … weed. They're really pretty. Must… have been expensive. "

"Ino dishes out discounts. "

"Uh… still. You didn't really have too. Did Temari push you hard to buy them? "

Sasuke gave me a dubious look, as if you decide whether I was for real or not.

It was like a look an older brother would give his younger brother when the younger didn't understand what a blowjob was.

"…look, Temari didn't make me buy the flowers or anything. "

…so it's flowers now, not weed.

"I um… but you said before that s…"

"I said shit cuz the guys were laughing fit to bust back there; you didn't think for real that I'd do things just cuz Temari made me? "

No, No….

I bowed my head and squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to think that he's gotten mad again… I made him angry again…

This is why I'm so surprised when I hear a chuckle.

I look up, and see Uchiha Sasuke chuckling, that smirk on his face.

Well, he's… not angry.

"Y…you're not mad at me? "

He suddenly bends down and kisses me, full on the lips, catching me by surprise.

"Damn, you are just too full of bullshit. "

"..b… bullshit? "

"Shut up. "

He kisses me again, and that just about sums it up.

This day is just… too perfect, I'm almost afraid.

Sasuke shifts his right hand up my forehead, so my bangs are messed up and sticking all over the place. I look stupid.

"Let's go back to mine. "

"…huh? "

I sound lost and far away.

He gives me that 'look' again, as if I'm a bit dim and slow at catching on, but it passes.

"My house. Let's go back to my house. "

The sun is setting.

And he takes my hand in his.

And I'm thinking…

No way this is going to end the way I want it to.

That would be just plain selfish.

--

The house was dark by the time we got there. No lights.

And because it was in the evening, I could barely make out anything.

"Damn that asshole… I told him to leave the lights on… "

Sasuke grumbled as if pulled me along, searching for the light switch, when he suddenly stopped and flinched.

There was someone in the room.

Itachi was in the room.

Why were the lights turned off?

"Hey. Kid. "

A real soft voice.

"…what the hell? "

Our eyes slowly adjusted to the dark, and I could make out Itachi standing on the adjacent side of the wall, standing still, his shadows cast long on the floors.

What was he doing there?

Then I spotted the trunk.

A black leather trunk, quite slim.

And the clothes that spewed from its opening.

It seemed to be filled up with Itachi's belongings?

"What the fuck you think you're doing? "

Sasuke sounded distressed for a second.

He let go of my hand, and the moment of our elation deflated.

Went kaput, more like.

Itachi was quiet for a moment before he spoke up.

His voice was strangely soft, as if he did not want to wake someone up.

"I might, have to be gone a while. "

"…what?"

Sasuke was taken aback; it showed in his eyes.

He stepped back a few.

He looked a bit stumped.

"I… don't give a shit, you know it. "

"Hmm. Good. That's what I want, Sasuke. "

Itachi slowly revolved, showing us his back.

About to pick up his trunk.

"…stop there. "

A direct order. Even Itachi obeyed.

"…what now, little hellion? "

"…I ain't joking, stop moving 'you ass'! "

Sasuke swiftly moved across the darkened room to where Itachi stood, half hidden by the shadows.

"Sasuke. "

"Y… you fucker, what happened to you?! "

I didn't really see what was the case, but it was obvious Sasuke could sense it.

Now that I think of it, it was a bit weird of Itachi to keep standing there in the darkened room, hidden by shadows.

"…an old friend dropped by. I'm fine. "

"Fine my ass! "

Sasuke grabbed on to the hem of his older brother's shirt and jerked him frontwards.

Itachi turned slowly, pokerfaced and reticent.

And bile rose up my throat; I almost threw up.

His face was black and blue. Streaks of blood on his shirt clearly showed he's had another bout of nosebleed, and his lips had a raw look to it.

And by the look of it, a few of his ribs seemed to be busted.

I could even tell in this dark.

Looked like he had trouble breathing properly.

Now I knew why his voice had been so quiet.

Sasuke's hand on Itachi's shirt started to tremble violently.

"…you said you were done with that lot, you said! "

Sasuke's voice is breaking.

I can't believe Sasuke's voice is breaking.

"I am. This was the final goodbye. "

"Fuck you!! Then why the hell are you leaving again?! "

Sasuke howled into his brother's face.

Itachi calmly spoke.

"Kid, you're getting riled up again. "

"…you…fucker. "

Sasuke growled, his hand tightening on the corner of Itachi's shirt. He looked furious.

"This time, I'm in my right mind…, but, are you? "

Itachi smiled somewhat bitterly at this acidic retort.

"Sure I am, little hellion. That's why I'm leaving. "

"Stop, calling me little hellion!! You ain't my fucking dad!! "

"…Right. Sasuke. "

Sasuke stopped moving, his eyes were wild again.

And angry.

"You damned cunt liar!! You said you were back for good you motherfucker!! "

"Go on, kid, keep cussing me out. "

"You shitbag!! "

"…but that won't change anything, you know it. "

Sasuke stopped, taking in a deep breath, his shoulders heaving.

He gritted his teeth.

"…why did you… "

I was stepping back again, and I bumped into a wall.

Afraid of this whole mess.

Why was it that every time I came here, I witnessed a brother brawl?

And this… this was the worse than all other arguments combined.

"WHY did you come back if you were going to just LEAVE again?! "

Itachi sighed audibly.

He slowly, painfully bent down and picked up the overfilled suitcase.

He straightened up awkwardly, than slowly took his time walking over to where Sasuke stood.

"…just…go. Damn it. "

Sasuke ordered.

Itachi reached him, and stood in front of Sasuke.

"Bye, kid. "

He placed a hand on Sasuke's hair, and rumpled it a few.

Then just as he had come, he slowly walked out, limping faintly, his every breath probably costing his body dearly.

That is how Uchiha Itachi left.

Quietly, and softly.

And even though Itachi had always been silent and quiet…

After he left, the house felt even more empty and still, although only one person had left it out of three.

Sasuke stood still, his shoulders still slightly heaving.

I did not know what to do.

How could have this day… which had started out so… perfectly… turn out to be this…

Hideous.

"S…Sasuke? "

I shouldn't have said anything at all.

With an animal like roar, Sasuke leapt to where I was standing, his hands clasping onto my shoulders, his fingers digging into my flesh.

I gasped, and we both dropped down; me sliding on to the floor against the wall, and Sasuke falling with me, his hands on my body.

My hands impulsively shifted to my side, my body shrinking as Sasuke seemed to loom larger.

His arms were stretched and his hands on my shoulders, his head bent.

And it scared me stiff.

I was terrified, frightened of what Sasuke was capable of, panicky about what he might do. I recalled bits of his actions when he was in temper mode, the inner fury that motivated him to return violence to others.

He spoke quietly.

"Don't…you…dare. "

His voice sounded as if he was wringing it out from the bottom of his throat, tight and croaky. His large hands on my shoulders tightened slowly, and I even considered screaming for help.

Not that anyone would hear me.

"…h…huh? Sasuke?..."

He head bowed low, I saw his shoulders trembling slightly.

Now that was weird.

Sasuke himself never trembled, he made others tre…

"…Don't you dare leave too. "

…Sasuke.

The rigidness in my body went out completely, and I went limp.

I looked down, all the stiffness breaking down. And I 'saw'.

My stunned eye took in what scared me and shocked me at the same time.

It wasn't Sasuke's face or anything that made me bewildered.

I couldn't even see his face since it was bowed down; I only saw the crown of his spiky raven hair.

Nor was it Sasuke's words, he said none for now.

Teardrops.

A few drops of tears sprayed on my lap… it was not mine, for once.

Sasuke's bent head did not show any sign of lifting up, and he remained inert.

Only the warm drops of tears dripping onto my lap showed me, he isn't dead.

He hasn't died of heartsick and loneliness, yet.

But he's crying.

This was incomprehensible.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Cruel Sasuke.

Untouchable, inexorable Uchiha Sasuke is crying.

Little hellion.

I felt of strong surge of emotions, and tried to do what was unthinkable if I had been in my right mind. Something shy uncertain Hinata would never have done.

I tried to lift my hand and… stroke his hair. Somehow show that he's wanted. Show affection. Anything but leave him alone to shed tears.

But he interpreted my movement as a sign of struggle.

"…don't leave. "

He choked hoarsely, almost desperately, his hands tightening. It hurt, but I didn't resist, not like last time.

Partially because I knew it's no use, and mostly because I didn't want to.

I lifted my right hand and placed it on the crown of his head,

I bent my own head and placed my nose so that it touched Sasuke's black raven hair.

It smelled faintly of sweat.

And that's when his tears turned into a sob.

"….s…Sasuke? "

I panicked.

Not really a sob, but more like a moan.

His body crumpled down, and his head landed on my lap, his hands tightly balled up in fists and touching the ground. Violent tremors shook his body as my jeans got wet with his tears.

And I thought…

Maybe I was a bitch all right.

All I could think of when Sasuke clutched my shoulders, were not of his pain nor his sadness, but my fear of what he might do.

I guess I was like other people too, always assuming and never looking deeply into someone's heart.

I'm like all the slags that Tenten and I used to criticize.

Maybe I am, like Haruno Sakura.

But I'm worse.

I quietly sat, my hand on Sasuke's head, and his head on my lap.

This was a scene I had never even imagined in my mind.

This is so… out of it.

But who cares.

I know my dad would throw a fit, a regular panic fest if I do this, but I can't help it.

I'm not leaving, not when he's all alone. Again.

I spend the night there.

(Bloodiedsugs words on HSBK-

Sorry this was late… World History 'late' AP soon… lolz

But, i made it real long, didn't I? lolz

Anyways, Itachi's not gone 'yet'.

Guess who the 'extra' chapter is going to be about…

What a spoiler, I know, but lolz.

Anyways, about this chapter…

They say when you see a person in a real intimate personal situation a lot of times; it's inevitable that you tangle yourself in a complicated relationship, no matter if it's bad or good.

So that's what I'm trying to do with Sasuke and Hinata, tying them slowly with hell lot of conflicts and such…

Poor Sasuke, though.

I'll try to update soon, comments would be nice. Lolz

Bear with me)


	27. Little hellion, the runt, and departure

"Kid. You probably hate my guts, I can tell. "

"Fuck, don't you dare try that 'I understand you' crap out on me, Itachi, it ain't working at all. "

"Nah. I was talkin' about that face you make whenever you eat my food. "

"…what about it? "

"You look positively sick. "

"…you got that right. "

"Hm. I thought I was good at cooking. "

"You thought wrong. "

"Nasty lil kid. "

"Shit ugly brother. "

"Little hellion."

"Egoistic bastard. "

(Session#3- Under the Cerulean sky, Clemency my ass.

Part extra- Little hellion, the runt, and departure)

(Itachi's perspective)

I didn't intend to come back and fuck up the kid's life, not really.

Sasuke deserves better than my crap.

What I actually meant to do was to disappear completely from everyone's lives, playing it down a little. Never come back.

I say that in all sincerity, because I'm a fucked up cunt as it is, and I don't usually mean things. But I do now.

I bailed out on the kid when I was about 18.

I had drifted away from home when I was about 15, and left it completely when I turned 18. Leaving the kid all alone in a drab empty house.

I never really told him in detail, what I did, even when I lived in the same house. But I bet he guessed.

Pretty much would have been a shock for him to see his big brother, the prodigy, the star of the family, drift off to 'that' kind of a life. He used to envy the attention I got, and tried to stand out himself…

The poor kid didn't realize, attention is exactly what I don't want to get.

I'm fine being alone, because I had never experienced solitude in essence before in my life, so I crave it.

All that attention, the crooning of the adults, the shiny eyes that little kids give me when I passed by… fuck, I don't deserve naught.

I'm no role model, and I don't deserve any attention or respect.

Little hellion deserves it.

That much, I want to say for him, since he did not use to be like this.

He used to be a kid that rode piggy backs on me, who laughed like a hyena at a bad joke dad made.

Mom and dad, both dead. Car crash.

At least that's what everyone told me and the kid.

As if.

I know better.

Anyways, I made a huge fucking mistake in coming back here.

I should have either staked it back in downtown, or rather just take my life or something; anything but come back here and make the kid's life a living misery… again.

That reminds me.

Today's encounter. That cracks me up.

I can't believe they found me out so easily, but then again, I've been careless.

Not like my usual self.

But, even though I knew somehow that they would find me out at some point in my life, I'd never expected them to send the runt.

He was the last person I thought the gang would send to, as they put it, 'tie in the consequences'.

Gaara.

He used to be a scrawny kid with unusually snowy white skin and a death stare.

I fished him off from a prostitute who was about to fondle him at a red light district in a dark neighborhood with a tainted reputation, years and years ago.

Some time around when I haven't left home completely…yet.

These days, it ain't just girls who have to watch their backs.

Boys get raped too, and I couldn't bear, even for the cold fish I am, to see a kid that's almost the age of Sasuke, get harassed by some woman five times his age.

After I got rid of the whore who mouthed me off a couple before she moved off, I turned to the skinny runt to see if he was alright. He looked a right state, slender arms wrapped around his knees, crouching into the dark shadows, unable to look me in the eyes.

Then he looked up.

Shit.

I thought somebody's done a prank and put eyeliner on the runt's eyes.

Turns out his eyes were naturally like that, dark shadows thickly lining the corners of his eye… worse than what I've got, and I'm at least 5 years older, I'm pretty sure.

The runt had a natural death stare, and it pretty much would have creeped the hell out of me if it hadn't been for the color of his eyes.

Something along the lines of cobalt and cerulean, a cross between sapphire and azure. Indigo.

He's had a much jaded look than little hellion; I mean, they both know solitude and the other shit aspects of life, but damn, this kid…

He looked like he's been to the gateways of hell and back.

I fished a pack of fags from my pocket and stuck one in my mouth, trying to settle my thoughts with a few smokes.

The runt suddenly stretched his arm slowly, and held it out with his hand spread out.

I bet he learned the tasted of tobacco the day he turned six or something… and later I found out I wasn't too far off.

I know I shouldn't have given him the fag though, I mean.

But being the guy that I am, someone who's taught his younger brother all the bad habits in the world there is, I just stuck the menthol in the runt's mouth and lighted it for him myself.

The runt settled down with a few puffs, his eyes cast down. Hostile.

I wasn't too sure what to do with him.

Right, I've saved him from getting banged that moment, but what about from then on?

There's a helluva chance you'd get banged around once or twice if you're that young, helpless and got pretty eyes. Not just the women, but the men go for youngsters like that.

I couldn't just save him, than discard him when its so obvious he'd get picked up by another creep sooner or later.

Fuck it. I gotten myself into a tight spot, and it was my own damn fault.

So I took him under my wing, even though sanity told me I myself was too young to take in someone. I mean, I was barely in the gang myself, taking in a runt like that without certain permission would mean communal suicide.

But I did anyways, and don't regret it.

I later heard what status he really held in the hierarchy of the back alley.

They say he's the bastard child of this big shot drug dealer, who forked over millions to ensure a huge deal… until he got fooled over by his own side.

Someone on his lane betrayed the guy, and he got killed during a brawl between the negotiators. Tough luck.

The kid's mother was some lady with a pretty face but no brains… she didn't have the sense to run when she had to. She got eliminated by a nobody, some teenager like what I was back then, with not much of a status but plenty much 'physical' laboring to do.

I bet he got paid a bit for that murder himself, whoever that was.

Basically, the kid was in a nasty position to begin with.

The men who took part in the drug deal didn't think much of the bastard child of the deceased, but probably didn't think him much of a threat. So they threw him at a local orphanage with shit reputation, and let him get fucked around in there by older kids with a few screws lose in their brain. They obviously thought the runt would either die in that hellhole, or just end up screwed; not much of a threat, since he's a small kid.

True, but I learned in life, nothing's ever sure.

The day the runt turned 16 and I 22, I handed him a gun and he used it well.

He's gotten rid of a few faces he recalls from his younger days… those who gave him the idea of what hell would be like in real life.

I didn't bug him much about the killings; I knew.

But still, was disturbing to see the skinny runt all grown up and earning the eye of a killer at the age 16.

By right, he should be at school, toiling over exams and girlfriends.

Like my little hellion is.

Shit.

Sasuke. Little hellion.

I thought when I left, I thought in a real tiny portion in the back corner of my shameful mind… that I was doing the right thing.

I was doing the right thing, because the exact cause for the kid acting much older than his age, the reason for the lil hellion smoking and drinking at the age of eleven… was all because of me.

I thought, hell, if I left, this kid might straighten out.

I didn't think it was a right screwy cunt thing to do, cutting out the kid's heart and leavin' him when a brother is what the kid needs most.

I was damn stupid that way, no kidding.

Forget all the prizes and perfect GPA I received when I used to be the star prodigy of high school, the kid with everything except a heart.

That's not smart.

Smart, is when you can anticipate a person's mood before he/she bursts out in tears.

Smart, is how you say the right things to cheer someone up, to make the mood easier for everyone.

Smart, is where you try your fucking best to show everyone the best side of the shit personality you've got, whether or not you've got a decent heart.

Smart, is when you're there, for your family and friends.

Now, I know a few things about being stupid.

First thing, I left home and joined that idiotic mob downtown.

Second thing, I threw away my past life, discarded it as if it was disposable.

Third thing, I left Sasuke. I left the kid when he needed family most.

So I can't blame little hellion for turning out the way he did.

He turned out insane because I was insane, and kids often look up to their older siblings for a role model.

What a bitchy twist of fate.

Sasuke became the exact thing I didn't want him to become.

And it's all my fault. Everything's my fault.

Now that they've found me, I can't stay here anymore.

Gaara must have felt something awful when he was assigned to this job.

Cruel, they are. Assigning you to 'take care' of the person who's saved your life from hell.

Indeed, those fuckers thought Gaara would learn a thing or two if he learned to bash anyone, even someone he was fond of.

And secondly, they probably knew I'd never hit the runt back.

Smart of them to consider that.

That time when I hit the overdosed little hellion, that ain't been nothing.

There are worse things in life than a meager punch.

I had been kind of hoping that the runt wouldn't try and do anything too stupid, so I won't have to lift a finger.

A few broken ribs and busted face is all right in my book, but I ain't standing there and taking whatever the runt has to offer, especially if he means to kill me.

Luckily, Gaara wasn't that thick, he learned to stop before it got out of hand.

So I didn't have to hurt him or anything.

But I received the bad end of it; my face is black and blue.

So much for looks.

Maybe I shouldn't have let him take it all out on me too much, but, coming from the runt, I don't mind that much. I think.

I trudge to the end of the train station at the break of dawn, still not too sure where I'd go.

I have a few places I could drop by, but it isn't so bad just wandering.

I feel like traveling some place, some place rural and quiet.

Some bucolic scene with cows grazing on the field that would drive me mad with boredom; that's what I crave.

It's time I dropped out of the main frame.

Time to put down and say my adieu or whatever that crap is.

Bye.

Lil hellion.


	28. Life moves on, yet another bump within

"Kids. There's an announcement to make. It's about the s…"

"Um. Kakashi sensei? "

"…what is it, Naruto? "

"Sasuke's missing. "

"…well. It's not the first time. I'll continue the a…"

"Hinata's missing, too. "

Kakashi sensei was still for a moment, then continued speaking in a composed voice.

He looked calm.

"…since when. "

Temari's head rises up, her eyes containing confusion.

"Since yesterday, at Neji's party at the hospital. I'm not… sure if they're together, I mean, um. Not that that'll mean anything but… "

"Temari. "

"…yes sensei? "

"…you'd know. Go find, them. "

"…yes. "

(Session #4- In Retrospect, Reminiscing and retracting what is left

Part one: Life moves on, yet another bump within)

…oh no. We're late.

School's started ages ago. And I'm still here.

I wake up in total confusion, images merging in my head, my ears not functioning properly. It takes me about 5 minutes to register in everything… including the fact that Sasuke's head's still lying on my lap and my legs are numb because of that.

Really numb. No sensation.

And he's out cold. I don't dare wake him for fear that he might remember all too soon what had happened yesterday.

But my leg really feels dead.

…this is really an irrelevant thing but… would I have to amputate it if blood doesn't flow back soon enough? I feel silly thinking about it, but that small naive corner of my mind tells me, what if it's true? Hmm…

I fidget a bit, shifting a bit, shuffling against the wall. I stretch my back and it makes cracking noises.

And it groans.

Wait. Backs can't groan.

"…fuck it… what time is it? "

There's a low growling voice coming from downwards, heavily tinged with sleep.

I almost jump out of my skin, my mouth half way into screaming… but I stop myself at the right moment. Sasuke's awake.

…Does Sasuke know… this is Hyugaa Hinata?

He doesn't look too surprised at my presence… or is he just used to girls having a nighter at his flat? … not that, I… slept with him or anything.

"It's… I…uh, we're late for school. "

Sasuke slowly sits up with his back to me, ruffling the back of his head with his left hand, his shoulders risings up and stretching in its own record. He turns his head to my direction, and he has that 'you got to be kidding me' look on his face, his left eye half closed.

"…I asked for the time. I damn well know we're late. "  
Oh.

I blush from head to toe, but still, relief floods into my heart as I see that Sasuke is… well, he is Sasuke again. He doesn't go over the top. He looks fine.

"It's a quarter to eleven. "

"Hm. "

My hands gingerly travels down to my legs, which I finally get to stretch.

Pinpricks of pain are felt as the blood flows back into my legs, and I make a face.

Ow.

"S…should we get to school then? "

Sasuke sits all quiet, his back to my face, solemnly looking across the living room to the walls adjacent to the door.

But he makes no comments about Itachi, thank god. I wouldn't have known what to say to him if he did. And I couldn't attempt comforting him any more than what I did yesterday, because Sasuke was back to his old self now.

I don't know if that's a good thing. I'm not… sure.

"…nah. Breakfast first. "

Oh. Well then … breakfast first, then school?

It's so strange that I'm not panicking… who would have thought?

This is a thousand times more serious than a slip of detention paper.

Sleeping over at a guy's house without permission, then being late for school by a couple of hours; this is so not me.

But Sasuke looks queerly at home with this routine.

Because he suddenly crosses his arms over, both hands clasping the hem of his shirt, pulling it completely over his head, baring his naked torso at me.

Thank god he still has his back to me, or else I'd be burning with embarrassment…

Oh no, wait. He turns.

Hence the burning.

"I'm taking a shower. "

I can… see that.

"What about you. You taking one? You can use the bathroom in the next room. "

…I ponder this question seriously for a second…not.

I blush furiously; of course I can't… take a shower here!!

Besides, I have no extra batch of clothing to wear afterwards… all the more reason to not… shower.

When I inform him with this info, he squint his eyes once, a dubious look on his face.

"You gonna stink if you don't. "

…I blush again, but it's for a completely different reason.

This is the first time I'm annoyed at Sasuke without being afraid of him… stink?!

What a nice guy.

At least this takes my mind off his body, which I'm desperately trying not to look; I keep my eyes straight up, directed at his face and above. I look a bit ridiculous.

Quite considerate of me, since there's a whole band of girls that can't wait to oggle his body in swimming class in PE.

"But I don't have… spare clothing… what I'm wearing is all I've got! "

He looks down at me, his bare shoulders rising up once in a half-hearted shrug, already looking indifferent. Blasé.

He stalks off to his room, and I think that he's gone to take his shower, but then he comes back, holding something in his hands.

Something that looks like… girl clothing.

"Wear these, if you don't got spare clothing. "

He tosses the clothes at me, aggravatingly unresponsive. Skirt. A form fitting T-shirt from Giordano. Even a bra?!

"I…uh…who's …whose clothes are these?! "

My voice rises up in a squeak.

"Some girl's. Left over from a one nighter I expect. Throw them away after using if you want, she ain't coming back. "

He answers, not batting an eye.

And I answer, "sure Sasuke", smiling and trotting off to have my shower…

No, no, no, are you kidding me?!

"I…I can't wear these!! "

I shriek, not really intended, but still.

Sasuke cocks his head lazily, a bit taken aback by my outrage.

Well! I'm… I'm not going to wear clothes of some… girl that… that slept with him!

I mean… this is just so twisted!!

Sasuke only rolls his eye.

"It ain't me that slept with her, if that's what's running through your mind. Forgot about Itachi already I expect? "

I freeze at the name Itachi, but Sasuke doesn't react to it at all.

In fact, he looks perfectly normal, even a bit irritated.

Which, I am still outraged…. Itachi's girl or Sasuke's, that doesn't matter… I… just… can't wear these!!

"Suit yourself, unless you want to go round naked. "

"…!? I… I can choose to not shower you know! "

He gives me a 'look', and I suddenly feel dirty all over.

"…f…fine! I'll… wear it… "

I snatch the clothing off from the floor and briskly dart towards the bathroom, almost trip, regain my composure, than rushes off again.

I can practically conjure up Sasuke's image of shaking his head at my stupidity and inability to coordinate myself properly… why did I have to trip?!

Suddenly, there's that loud clicking noise the front door makes whenever it opens…

And for a wild breathtaking moment, I think, Itachi. He came back?

No.

It's Temari.

"…well, I'd thought you'd both be here. "

Sasuke nonchalantly looks at her, and she in turn, is not fazed by the show of skin.

"C'mon, both of you! Hurry up to school, Asuma's burning to use his hockey stick! "

For a moment there, I'm fooled, thinking this to be true…

Then I realize Temari's joking about the hockey stick. But I can still see the tension in her face.

"After breakfast, then we'll come. "

Sasuke replies, turning and marching off to have his shower. And him saying that makes it final.

I stand in the middle of the room, feeling foolish.

"Well, hun. You certainly had a rendezvous here… "

Temari smiled her warm smile at me, but I can help thinking…

What if she assumes I slept with Sasuke or something?!

Now I'm panicking…

"Sht.. Hinata? Itachi left, didn't he? "

Temari whispers to me, her face full of concern.

…wow. Temari.

That's all I can say.

"…y…yes. "

"Oh god… I thought it might've happened sooner or later… but this is too soon. "

She turns to look at the direction of Sasuke's room where he'd disappeared into.

"Poor Sasuke…"

She whispers with affection and sympathy, something only someone close to Sasuke can do.

Then she suddenly grasps my hand, hard.

"Hinata, did you get my message? "

"H…huh? What message?... my phone's battery ran out… "

She purses her lips, agitated.

"I need to tell you something. "

"…g…go on? "

Temari sat down on the sofa, her legs demurely crossed.

"They say they've found out who had done the sabotage. "

Oh… I thought for a second that the school might've suspended me or something for not coming to school…

Which is funny to think, because if that's true, Sasuke would have been like, expelled ages ago.

"Oh good! They caught who did it? Who is it? "

"…Hinata? "

Temari won't meet my eyes.

"….what is … it? "

I don't want to hear it.

"…oh sweetie. "

Temari hugs me, her eyes wide and worried.

"They're saying it's you. "

That is when something rock hard drops into my inside, making me sick, sick to the stomach. Someone's setting me up.

Those hateful eyes…

Haruno Sakura.

(Bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK-

Entering session 4….

I'll try raising the quality of writing from now on lolz;

I've gotten too careless with the plot.

Bear with me)


	29. Pause maybe time to stop

I've been thinking…

I've been thinking…

Should I continue?

I'm not sure if this story's worth much anymore

;

Just thinking.

I will put up the next update, but.

Not too sure if I'd continue on and on


	30. Life is beautiful, but a fucking pill

"Good day Hinata. "

"...sorry Kakashi sensei. I slept ...in. "

"Your father called. At 2 am in the morning. "

"...sorr...y sensei. "

"I told him you were having a beer blast with a bunch of hooligans. "

"EH?! Sensei, you can't be seri... oh. "

"There, you're relaxed now, aren't you? Now, to the main point. "

"I have the hearing, don't I? ... Te..mari already told me. "

"Yes..., then I guess you're all set. Meet me later at the main hall after ten minutes, sharp,got it? "

"Yes. "

"I won't say anything about being late. But I advise you to tell your father that you, slept over at Temari's house. "

"...thank you sensei. "

(Session #4- In Retrospect, Reminiscing and retracting what is left

Part two: Life is beautiful, but a fucking pill)

I'm standing outside the main hall, accompanied by Temari, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Kankuro.

This is excruciating.

Plain Hinata. Quiet Hinata. Sensible, responsible Hinata's gotten into a big mess.

The only thing that makes this worse is that, I didn't really do anything wrong.

"Neji, I…"

"…hm. Whatever shit's they're callin', I'm not believing. "

He shrugged at me offhandedly, seemingly casual and laid-back. It was all for show, for my benefit.

I dreaded facing the teachers.

Even if I'd done nothing wrong, I can't stand… anyone confronting me. It gets me nervous to the point where I'm making no sense and stuttering, so it looks like I'm real guilty.

"Yeah, man. C'mon Hinata, y'know this's all for show. Of course you didn't do the sabotage! "

Naruto's even more hyper than usual, cracking his gum and teetering around me.

Him and Neji are both trying real hard.

My leg is still twitching though.

"…when's this shit starting? "

Sasuke suddenly speaks up.

He's been quiet for all the time we've been waiting outside the main hall, leaning against the wall with a fag stuck in his mouth.

He hadn't bothered to light up.

It was visibly tense, the mood.

Sasuke and Neji personally hated each other, but they were both trying hard to tolerate the other's presence. They only managed it by not bothering to speak up much and looking straight ahead.

"Hmm… They're trying to call in most of the students involved in this mess so… it might take some time. "

Temari's answer.

She was fingering her ears, which held no earrings for the first time I've ever seen it like that.

Shikamaru was inside the auditorium, talking things over with Kakashi sensei.

"Oi, Temari, aren'tcha supposed to be in there too? "

"Nah, Naruto. I 'was' in there, then I came out telling them I was going to instruct Hinata here. "

"Huh, I don't see ya instructing anything. Naughty girl! "

"I will, soon. Watch me. "

"Oh, but I will, Mrs. Nara! Now, that sounds pervert-ish. Shika ain't here to clobber me one, right? "

"Cut the crap, you just kill me, Naru. "

Temari and Naruto's conversation, even though it was hearty, only made me feel worse.

I'm about to witness, and also be a part of the student court, a notorious program that I used to think, only applied to students with a bad reputation, kids with an infamous status.

To tell you the truth, Sasuke belongs more to this student court thing than I am.

Surprisingly, he's never been through one, ever, even though he's one of the most infamous students to ever attend this school. Life's a mystery.

A mystery and a fucking pill, as Sasuke would put it, poetically.

This is how the student court goes:

First, there are the accusations, and then back-up from other students, if there are any present at all.

Next, I get to defend myself, also accompanied by whoever would speak for me.

Finally, the students that witnessed the whole thing take a vote. Then the teachers and the student council put up their own vote. They combine the results to decide on who is guilty and who's not.

There's a right big flaw in this system, and it's that anyone who's real popular can get out of the mess real easy, by the help of his/her friends.

I'm not sure it'll be that easy for me.

Temari tries again to soothe me.

"Relax, sweetie! Look, you've got me, and if you got me, you got Shika. Also, there's Sasuke, Neji and Naruto… they'll definitely swing for you! Come to think of it, most of Neji's mates would stick with y…"

"…Kiba. "

"Hmm? "

"Kiba'll stick with.. Sakura, I'm pretty sure… "

Temari thought for a moment, her smooth skin furrowed with her frown, then relented.

"Well. Kiba's only one guy. And honestly, this is being spiteful but… anyone who's got a grudge on Haruno would pretty much choose you, honey. Don't worry. "

I still look a sight, and everyone could see that.

Suddenly, Sasuke took the fag out of his mouth, walked over and stuck in mine. I spluttered; the cigarette was surprisingly…. Sweet?

Then I realized, it hadn't been a ciggie, it was a lollipop. Strawberry flavored, to be exact.

This was so unlike him that I stifled a sudden laughter.

He smirked.

"I heard that, you snorted. "

"…no…no, I didn't. "

Blushing again, I realized I was… hmm. Hypothetically, this was in his mouth, and he stuck it in my mouth, so… it counts as an indirect kiss?

…but in front of Neji?!

I saw Neji noticeably turning his head, proving his point that he did not care to see that I was sucking on a lollipop that Sasuke had been sucking himself. I felt nervous again.

But that was kind of cute.

Neji, I mean. Turning his head.

And Sasuke. The way he stuck the lolli…

I raised my head a bit to meet Temari's eyes, and she met it with a zesty grin, her eyes crinkling beautifully. Sasuke chose to ignore this exchange, as did Kankuro, who as usual, 'got' the situation.

"Oi, it's time. "

Shikamaru stuck his head out from the door, all agile, leaning sideward while hanging from the thick brass door handle.

His expression was bland, placid, as usual. Maybe a bit bored.

I couldn't trace a bit of anxiety on his face, than I thought, maybe it's not so bad an offense. Maybe I'd come out of this okay.

(Later, cafetaria)

Sino has caught up with us.

We're all sitting in a table in the cafeteria, munching on snacks- Sasuke, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kankuro, Neji and Sino. Fascinating sight, I never thought I'd ever be 'somebody' enough to sit with all of these guys…

I used to be a shy nobody girl who was best friends with Tenten and had a popular guy for a boyfriend. But I had still been a nobody.

Now, I associate with some of the most prominent people at school…

I mean, for one thing.

Sasuke. Ha. Someone who doesn't even have to belong in a group- although I did hear he sometimes sung, with an underground band- not too sure of it though. No kidding, he's a straight-ass popular outsider, one of a kind. Girls stuck to him naturally, but he fended them off well. The kind of guy that influenced people without having to try.

Neji. Again, double ha. Soccer captain. Track ace. School's star athlete and a hearty joker as well, but not like a class clown; Neji was popular in a different way from Sasuke, as I'd said so …. So long ago, it seems. Good looking with his own entourage of fan girls. But still, good hearted and more mainstream than Sasuke.

Temari. Well, duh, she's popular. She's the kind of girl you can't help but like, someone everyone is fond of. The kind of girl that takes care of everyone as well as herself; the girl with the perfect boyfriend, perfect grades and great physique- pretty and wacky. Vice student council president and tennis captain to boot. You can't help but love her. Everyone's big sister, with the exception of yours truly, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru. Student council president, swim team captain, and a reputation for making great cocktails. Again, the kind of guy girls dream at least once in their life as the prefect boyfriend. He's caring and responsible. He knows girls, but doesn't take advantage. Plus, he's cute, enough said. A popular figure, even with the guys, because he is, as Neji used to kid around, a fucking gentleman. Guys look up to the guy, he deserves it.

Naruto. I mean, what a nice guy, a joker and a clown. He's the kind of hyperactive kid that never grew up, but someone who everyone likes anyways. He's not an important figure, but participates in a lot of activities, and has a good relationship with almost everyone on campus. He's a lovable guy- brightens up your day. He's still considered popular too, no kidding.

Kankuro. You might think at first, that guy's not too special, but he's the kind of guy that's popular and well known in a subtle way. Look at his on and off girlfriend, Ino. I know she has a reputation for being bitchy, but she's supposedly hot, and being her unofficial boyfriend had made Kankuro 'known' in some circles. Also, he's the vice captain in the soccer team and often seen with Neji. And he gets life, well. The kind of guy you'd confide secrets and talk over matters with. Yeah, he's popular.

Sino. Well, it's for sure he's not a lady's man, but all the guys seem to like him. I personally don't know him well, except that he's the current kendo captain, but I heard he's dead loyal to his friends, and is real hell of a laugh once you get close to him. He's quite known too, for being a block head and a stiff arse, but people like him.

And Me. Huh.

Shy stuttering girl.

I've really come far, haven't I?

Breaking up with Neji had really changed things for me… hasn't it?

Anyways. Here's a news.

Guess what.

I got off.

Whee.

Or maybe it should be a 'duh'.

…well. I should be more happy.

But I'm not sure.

I'm still disturbed by what happened.

Yes it was Haruno Sakura who set me up.

And yes Kiba did back her up.

And yes, most kids stuck for me.

But.

But problems remained.

Anyone who had undergone the student court was tagged as notorious, and went under curious scrutiny of fellow peers.

Me. Seriously.

I did not want to be seen as… notorious. Or whatever.

And also…

Kiba.

Even I could sense the tension in the room when Kiba seconded Sakura's accusations. I could practically feel Neji's glare and Sasuke's scorn, even though they were all behind me- I was standing at the front, facing forwards.

Well still, I got off.

Wasn't that enough?

"Hey man, I thought he was smart enough to let it go at that… what the hell is wrong with Kiba?! "

…oh no.

Finally, Naruto brought up the touchy subject- Kiba.

"Jesus Christ… being nice to Haruno is one thing, being a fucking slave is another. What's up with the guy nowadays? "

Sino added with a scowl on his face. Neji let out a disgusted sigh, one of his arms propped against his crutches- he had to use them for another month or two.

"Just, forget it guys, okay? He's being manipulated by the grand bitch of Konoha, that's it. "

After Neji's words, everyone went quiet.

Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke's ex girlfriend.

What did she want from me?

"… I could talk to her, if you want. "

Sasuke suddenly spoke up, his tone completely bland and void of emotion.

He was slouched against his chair, wearing his mushroom face.

Temari made a curt jerking motion with her left hand, agitated.

"Nu-uh, you are so not getting yourself in any mess soon, you hear me, Sasu? Likewise, you've been through enough for this month. Just say you won't speak to Haruno about this, please? "

Sasuke smirked, sticking a fag into his mouth –real fag this time, not candy- and lighting up, even though it was inside the school and other students were watching.

"I could just tell her to fuck off. "

Neji jerked his head sideward, involuntarily.

There is a reason that Sasuke and Neji don't mix… and that's probably because Neji actually cares about people's feelings while Sasuke tends to not give much of a damn.

But it is true that Sasuke sees shit plainly for what they are, and know the fastest and easiest way to end conflict.

Anyways, Temari and Naruto both sighed.

"Aw damn Sasuke, she's a bitch but she's a she! Haven't you seen enough of her bawling over you? "

Naruto pouted, and Sasuke made this irritated grumbling noise over his fag.

Maybe this is not the best time to mention this but…

There was a time I thought Haruno Sakura never cried.

Turns out she did. A lot.

Over Sasuke.

"I think. "

Shikamaru spoke up, speaking slowly in his calm drawl.

"There's no need to get heated over this. "

Kankuro rolled his eyes at him and grinned.

"Yeah, mister I-know-everything? And why's that? "

Shikamaru leaned back and slid his head backwards, swallowing the last drops of his can of doctor pepper while he casually pointed frontward.

I turned back.

Oh.

There you go.

Haruno Sakura, alone, and she looks furious.

One grand bitch of Konoha, coming up.

(Bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK-

Well, I promised an update, so hear it is… and

I still seriously don't know.

Yeah, ACSEHA is kinda right; I seriously don't know where I'm going with the story…

But maybe, to hell with it.

What if this story's got a crooked wayward plot?

Does anyone care? Lolz… well, I do care that it's messed up but..

Ah. Don't know.

Just, wait and see if the next update comes up  
Bear with me. )


	31. Drama queen and the needle man

'I thought… I was content with the situation. I seriously thought so. '

"…That's me too. "

'…but I get… so damned jealous and tired…of always being the second choice, when I used to think I was better, at least in some ways. I know I'm rambling here, but… you know right? You know? Once you get a taste of something forbidden, you get hooked. People are like that, like… like Eve in the Garden of Eden, she just 'had' to have that apple… '

"You mean you want him? "

'Well. That's just it! That's what's making this …shit so hard, Kiba! I used to think being around him, just … watching him, I …that used to be enough! I used to be able to hide my feelings, and even suppress them, but now… now… '

"…you want him. "

'…Yeah. And I lost my best friend over it. I regret that but… I still can't help it. I want more, than just being alive in the same world as he is. Just that, nothing more. '

"…Cheer up Tenten, but tell you the truth, I'm in deep shit, even more than you, if you care believe… "

'Yeah right, sure you are…everyone loves you. "

"No, actually I hav…I have to go now. "

"Huh? Oh…okay. Thanks for listening. Are you at school? "

"Yeah. I… have something to d… aw shit. "

-the beeping sound-

'Kiba? … hello? …why did he run off like that?...'

(Session #4- In Retrospect, Reminiscing and retracting what is left

Part three: Drama queen and the needle man)

Haruno Sakura barged in on the table with all the fury of a provoked tiger, her strides long and demanding.

When she arrived at the side, most of us looked up, wondering what torrent of profanity would flow out of her mouth as soon as she spoke… well, most of us did.

Sasuke was leisurely blowing a string of smoke out of his mouth, his long legs stretched out and eyes positioned frontward.

Kankuro was apparently texting someone.

She suddenly turned on to 'me', a determined, foul look on her pretty face.

"Hey, you little slutbag, come on. 'Look' at me!! "

Actually, I was.

I mean, looking at her.

From the start.

"Lay off, Haruno. She ain't done nothing. "

Shikamaru intervened, one hand crookedly holding a stray straw that was bended in a couple of places.

Sakura smirked hideously, the side of her face twitching on and her already big eyes opening up even wider. It was a wonder what anger could do to people's faces; she was pretty, but that smile made her look like a spiteful paranoid druggie.

"You can shut up, fucking student council frat boy. Being the SC pres. doesn't mean you can order people around. "

Half the people in the cafeteria looked up, stunned to see their beloved SC president called a fucking frat boy.

Shikamaru himself didn't seem to mind, shrugging and going back to opening a can of coke, but I saw Temari stir out of the corner of my eyes.

"Look, here. For all I know, it is you who should've been in Hinata's position, putting absolute crap against her. But you got off, unfortunately, cuz Kiba didn't blow on ya. So deal with your shit, alone, and leave us. "

That was Neji.

It was rare that he spoke with such sting, but he had an 'I'm through with this' look, and probably would've swung one of his crutches at Haruno's head if she continued her bitch fit.

She ignored him.

And grabbed a portion of my short indigo hair, screeching into my ear.

"Why are you still sitting, ho? Stand up, god damn it, stand!! "

I was petrified, my body as stiff as a wooden block. Naruto opened his mouth to object, but someone else spoke up instead.

"You're still damn noisy as ever. "

Uchiha Sasuke all of a sudden decided to join in.

He still kept his eyes away, but his arm was reaching out and protectively pulling me against him.

Haruno stopped, her movements stagnant, my hair slowly slipping out of her clutch.

"…you…you can't possibly be going out with 'her'… "

"Don't I? "

"you don't love anyone…especially a nobody like her!"

Sasuke smirked, and I froze.

Why was he provoking her?

"Hell, what do you know, Sakura? You never really had any substance in your head, for all I know…and it happens that I finally found a girl with a head. "

Sakura's lips trembled as she softly inquired.

"…Temari? "

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"No. See? You really are an airhead. "

He suddenly turned to kiss at me lightly on the cheek, 'lightly', but it looked like a deep kiss from the side.

Trust me; I would have melted with adoration at that spot if it hadn't for the circumstances…

Why was he doing this?! Why?! When he clearly knows that this would rip her into pieces...

He was cruel.

When Sakura turned again to stare at me…

What I saw in her eyes was pure hell.

"You fucking bitch!! "

Her arm was eagerly poised, ready to bash down on me.

Sasuke, who was seated next to me, reacted, and was about to block her arm when some other hand interfered out of the blue and blocked it instead.

This time, everyone raised their head up, and saw the person that had so gallantly blocked me from Sakura's balled fist.

A tousle of red hair and a pale, ghostly pale face.

Panting, as if he had run the full length of the fields and into the cafetaria in one breath.

Kiba.

"…please. Sakura, stop. "

His voice was pleading.

Sakura responded feverishly

"…you. Let go… of me, you shitty excuse of a man, let go!! "

"…No. "

He apologetically crinkled his eyes at the furious Sakura, not bothering to look at anyone else. Sakura attempted to release her arm from his grip, but couldn't. A part of her arm turned red from the pressure, and she glowered at it. Kiba just stood with his right arm holding on to Sakura, and his head slightly bowed down.

Kankuro was looking at him in a weird light.

Sakura threw back her hair with her free hand and acidly spoke.

"Oh, so you're with them now? Is that it? You're through with me?! "

"I… didn't say that. "

Everyone had stopped eating.

The atmosphere in the cafeteria was like an inflated balloon- just, just about to pop.

But who will be the needle?

"Well, than, 'Kiba'. "

Sakura suddenly leaned forward, her face and hair brushing against Kiba's… and for a stupid moment, I… really thought she was going to kiss him or something. That's what I thought.

Stupid Hinata.

-slap-

One second later, there was a bright red mark spreading heatedly across Kiba's cheek. His expression queerly impassive, his face was vaguely cocked sideways from the impact.

He still hadn't let go.

"Hear me out, 'sweetie'. 'I'm' the one that's through with you, you sicken me. You've always disgusted me!! Get lost, I mean it!! And for fuck's sake, let go of my arm bastard!! "

She's lost control.

She was rambling, her eyes popping and her gestures wild.

Haruno had probably forgotten, that half the student body was watching her every move this moment.

All the attention that had been poured on me for being in the student court now moved on to this spectacular, and disturbing fight.

-slap-

-slap-

-slap-

She kept repeatedly slapping him.

-slap-

-slap-

"Oh shit, look at his face! "

Red suddenly gushed from Kiba's nose, staining his face and Sakura's palm. He still did not move.

And she did not stop.

"P…please, stop, h…his nose is bleeding! "

I couldn't stand it.

I stood up; the creak of the chair-leg's metal scraping the floor resonating across the room.

I was trembling, as usual, but couldn't sit down.

I had to face her.

"…oh what now? Why are you backing him up? Are you aiming for all the guys in this room, whore? "

Sakura grinned that insane grin at me, her free hand suddenly reaching out and grabbing the crown of Kiba's head, dragging him forward.

"You want him too? You feel like stealing him from me?... Just like you did with Sasuke?! "

Her voice broke in the end, when Sasuke was mentioned.

Sasuke himself did not even bother looking in her direction.

Instead, he curiously inspected my face, as if there was an exciting movie playing on the surface of it. Ash from his fag dropped down onto the table in a sizzle.

Sakura noted this with a bitter smile, and jerked Kiba back up, and he agreed to this hassle obediently.

He hadn't even wiped the blood.

Sakura suddenly spoke to Temari.

"You're friends with 'her', now, aren't you? Well, careful Miss Perfect Prude. She's an ace at 'stealing' other people's boyfriends… who knows if she'd take on to Shikamaru? "

Temari stood up, her eyes incredulous and her mouth hanging open.

Sakura swerved again, this time looking at Neji.

Her voice was cynical and dripping with spite.

"And the cripple, 'star athlete', Neji. I thought you two broke up, are you still fucking her? Does she still take it from you? God, even animals wouldn't do 'that'. But let's see, oh it's possible. Because she's a fucking prostitute!! "

Neji's head snapped up, crushing the can that he had been drinking from.

No, no…

"I…I'm not trying to st…"

I attempted to prove my point, but she snatched up my words like a vulture on prowl.

"You're not? 'Really'? Don't you see you're even more of a slut than I am?! "

I stop dead, and everything goes silent.

It seems like a surreal dream I'm in… a blurry mad psychedelic dream.

A daymare.

I see blood dripping slowly from Kiba's bowed head, his eyes reflecting a internal battle within himself- what would he choose?

Sakura, or us?

He looks so pitiful and weak, as if his life had been sucked out from his body.

I grit my teeth.

She's trying to get everyone riled up.

She's going to make trouble.

She's going to get expelled, if word reached the teachers.

She could get Kiba expelled, because he conspired with her.

Nevermind about the student court now, this is just plain unfair.

Sakura saw my silence as a sign of defeat.

"Yes, do you 'finally' see?! You're a damned whor…"

"Oh just please fucking stop Sakura!! "

Total silence.

Total, absolute silence.

I hear my shrill voice, and feel air clutching around my neck, forcing me down.

I see various faces, gaping up at me with hanging mouths and a stunned look... it really seems like a daymare. I close my eyes...

Need. to. get. away...

Then, someone starts to laugh.

Hysterically.

I peek, lifting a stitch of my eyelid, and see a blonde headed boy rocking merrily from mirth, holding onto his stomach dearly.

Naruto.

"Ahahahahah, Hinata said fuck! "

Both of my eyes fly open, and I turn beet red.

I realize I'm still standing up, and the entire student body is looking at me, literally.

And for some unknown mysterious reason…

They all start to laugh, even Sasuke.

Well of course, except Sakura, Kiba and me.

But I 'feel' like laughing.

I should have known who the needle guy would be, the one to pop the crazy angst out of this situation.

Of course Naruto.

Ha.

(bloodiedsug's words on HSBK-

as I promised. )


	32. What he, she and they knew

(I can't keep this shit up… hola, Kankuro. Call me or message me as soon as you receive this message. I prefer the former, you lazy asshole. –Inoiceflower2-)

"…what the hell does she want now?"

(wat iz it –KankuroVC-)

(I said call me, you ass. –Inoiceflower2-)

Kankuro raised his head to see Kiba's nose bleeding.

And Sakura repeatedly slapping him.

He grimaced, than typed a reply to Ino.

(Kinda in a tight spot here, sm1 havin a bitch fit. –KankuroVC-)

(oo? At skool? hu iz it? –Inoiceflower2-)

(4get it. Wat do u want –KankuroVC-)

(I hav info. Smt ur interested at, proly. –Inoiceflower2-)

(Don't say ur horny again, I ain't in the mood to be a live sexdoll –KankuroVC-)

He was being a little jokey there, a feat, since he was hardly ever was funny with Ino- she didn't tolerate cheesy gag acts.

(Oh fuck off sweetie, not even funny. Meet me at Café Liaise at 4, sharp. –Inoiceflower2-)

(mayb. If I got no practice –KankuroVC-)

(cut the crap, 4 it is. Ps: bring your friend, that injured guy, it's related. –Inoiceflower2-)

(Session #4- In Retrospect, Reminiscing and retracting what is left

Part four: What he, she and they knew)

I'm partially considering running away hiding my face, but the situation itself puts in a spot where I can't really move at all.

Even people who I don't even know, and those that even ignored my pathetic self before, share a friendly smile and pretend to know me.

Because… I 'am' a somebody now?

…am I?

"…dumb fuck…"

Oh no…no, no, no, Sakura's crying.

Much as I dislike her, I hate to see her cry, because…well, I thought her to never cry. But she does.

Tears form at the corner of her eyes, dripping down in rivulets on her perfect skin, her lips trembling and hands clenched in a tight fist.

She had finally let lose Kiba.

She breaks down, going limp and crouching down on to the orange tiles of the cafeteria floor.

And Kiba's hand rests on her slightly heaving shoulders.

What?

Wait a minute.

That doesn't even sound right.

How come Kiba still has feelings for her when she…

I catch a glimpse of his eyes and I freeze.

I sort of recognize that look.

Now that I think of it, it's the look that Neji often used to give me days before the break-up… queer warmth mixed with pity.

A look that reminds me of the look a young girl gives the kitten that she has to drown, because her mother ordered her to. But the girl herself has the choice, to kill or to lie and pretend she had.

Kiba's not going to abandon Sakura, isn't he?

He's choosing to lie.

Damning his martyr self.

"Well, miss potty mouth? Why don't you sit yourself down now? "

Shikamaru's lazily grinning at me, sharing a look with Temari who is still giggling over my 'fuck'.

"Yeah! I thought Sasuke here was the attention whore, causing too much trouble and all, but now we know who the 'real' star is! "

Naruto piped in, completely forgetting that he was the one who triggered the laughter.

Sasuke only sat back in complete ease, oblivious of the pain he caused the defeated girl that was crumpled on the floor. He went so far as to lighting up another fag, holding it poised over the table in a flicking motion.

Kiba had awkwardly pulled Sakura up to her legs.

He spoke uneasily, as if we'd snub him if he talked.

"… I'll take her to the school nurse. Sorry guys. "

Shikamaru frowned, silently tearing his bent plastic straw in half.

"Looks like you could use it yourself, not her. "

Kiba lowered his eyes, still half holding up Haruno.

"…see ya'll later. "

We all watched the two walk away- the red haired guy with the blood stained nose and the pitiful girl with the tears fresh on her face.

A curious sight indeed.

Amidst the silence, Kankuro suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, Neji. You got anything on your schedule this noon? "

Neji turned his attention back to his friend, who was staring curiously down at his cellphone- probably a text message.

"Sure, with this leg, I could use maybe pull off a marathon. "

Neji said mock-sarcastically, partially to take away the tension that had taken place again. He shook his head no.

"Nah. Why though? "

"Free? "

"Yeah, why? "

"Uh, Yamanaka texted me. "

The attention scale shifted- all the people were interested in Neji and Kankuro's conversation now.

The way gossip works at our school, you got to be fast if you wish to catch on with the latest news.

"And why does this involve me? I ain't going for a double date, if that's what you're aiming at. "

Kankuro grinned knowingly then sheepishly slapped the phone down on the table.

"No way, you know that's not it. "

"Well then, out with it. What? "

Kankuro looked around, decided that whispering into another guy's ear was somewhat a sissy act, and shrugged slowly.

Sasuke blew a perfect smoke ring, his head pointedly turned away from the conversation.

"It's just got something to do with ya. You coming? I know you hate coffee, but you could just have something like, dunno. Juice? "

Neji snorted at his friend and a couple of girls seated behind him started talking- okay, they said coffee, so it's probably a café- check.

I restrained my overwhelming desire to laugh at those girls… I shouldn't, because if things haven't gone right and I hadn't met Temari, I might have easily been one of them.

"I might come… but there's no way in hell I'm sitting there all behaving while you go on and devour each other. "

"…Jesus, give me a break, with Ino? "

Kankuro gave Neji an evil look, than loftily looked around, settling his eyes on Naruto.

"Yeah! Hey, Naruto, care to join? Our poor captain's feelin' 'lonely', and need someone to take care of him. "

Naruto laughed like a hyena, than regained himself.

"Sorry man, but I'm meeting up with Lee and Choji for a game, than maybe somewhere else. I dunno. Why don'tcha take, uh… oh yeah, Hinata! "

Naruto jabbed his finger playfully into my arm, and I sat there thinking, 'uhghuhhhhhh……'

I glance at Sasuke, who's still blowing smoke. Then at Neji, who's considering this with Kankuro.

Sometimes, I think Naruto knows everything… or knows nothing.

"Oi Hinata, you busy? "

Kankuro asked me in an easy manner, meaning I could decline if I wanted to.

I sat there broiling in my tub of indecision-

If I say yes, Sasuke and some people might think I'm being unfaithful… plus, the awkwardness.

If I say no, people might think it's because I still have feelings for Neji, plus the awkwardness…. The awkwardness…

Sasuke suddenly spoke up.

"I'm heading downtown for the night, meet up with some people. "

"H…huh? "

"I'll be gone the whole evening. I guess I'll have to leave ya to fend for yourself. "

I stared at him for a moment, a stupid lost expression on my face… until I got what he was getting at.

He understood my dilemma and was allowing me to go- no ties.

Temari smiled, knowingly.

Check.

"I…I guess… I can come? "

Neji smiled, and Kankuro grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Well then, you two follow me out later, I'll IM. "

"Sure. "

Then the bell rang, and we all stood up, the group splitting up into pairs.

Naruto lollopped off with Shino.

Kankuro with Neji,

Shikamaru with Temari…

Leaving me and Sasuke together. Alone.

My stammer returned with vengeance.

Qiuck Hinata think! Say something, something that'll show you can be casual...

"I…uh…w…we have, I think, … Caculus? "

I fail miserably.

Stupid! What a lousy guess…

Caculus is not until Friday, dumb Hinata!

Sasuke smirked and stood up, crushing his burning ciggie into the table.

"Health. Let's go. "

Casually as ever, he took my hand and pulled me…

Everyone noticed of course.

Really playing up to the nickname of attention whore… without meaning to. I look up, uneasily.

I accidentally met the eyes of a girl who's just arrived… Tenten.

She was staring with her mouth hanging, her eyes locked…

She probably must be thinking, ' why does she get all the guys? '

Uh…

It's what I have been wondering.

Check.

(In Café Liaise)

We three- Neji, Kankuro and I- were seated at a middle seat, basking in the soft glow of the Café light. It's a pretty upbeat place- there's not busted seats I can find.

It's only three of us because…well. Um.

In a nutshell- Yamanaka Ino was late.

Kankuro sighed.

"Typical, she tells me to meet her at 4, sharp, and then she decides to be late. Yo tell me Neji, was I stupid to be on time? "

"Yeah, go hump yourself one. "

Kankuro snickered at that, leaning back into the luxurious red leather sofa.

"Cruel. What say, Hinata? You look a bit peaky over there. "

I literally flinch.

"H…huh? No, no, I'm not… peaky. It's just that, wow. I didn't know so many people came to this café… it… kinda looks expensive. "

It's so…hard making normal conversation.

I sound like a stupid broken machine.

I don't know why I can't treat Kankuro like a normal 'buddy'… it's still so awkward trying to fit in with the 'it' group. Only Temari and Neji are completely approachable.

Even Naruto at times, is hard to comprehend. Because he's always so natural.

By the way, he's sitting only a few tables away, accompanied by a few other mates. I guess he decided to come here after his game with his mates.

Familiar voices waft through the air…

"Huh, Naruto, eh? I thought he'd be attending Kendo practice. I mean, didn't Shino s… holy fuck, I forgot to tell him! "

Kankuro suddenly dropped his head down on the table, mock-despair style, while Neji laughed his head off.

He almost knocked over his crutches laughing, but I caught it before it hit the floor.

"Thanks, Hinata. "

"No prob…"

"Baaaanzzaaaii!! "

Rock Lee's voice is heard, located near Naruto.

They all crack up.

Probably, they're cooking up some mischief, no doubt.

Matter of time until the café throws them out.

As usual.

"Well, this is new. "

Someone approaches our table, dressed skimpily in a tight baby tee that showed off curves and a black miniskirt accompanied with a pair of delicate china lacquer sandals- painted toes peaking out from under, black.

Another voice well known, belonging to none other than Kankuro's on and off love interest, the school's tennis vice captain and part time bitch, Ino.

Her hair was loose today, and straw colored blonde hair flew everywhere.

She suddenly eyes me up with a curious stare, and Neji.

"You, I thought you broke up with him ages ago? Ain't ya Sasuke's… like, second? "

"Ino, shush. "

Kankuro gave Ino a wary stare, and Ino met the stare with a look of her own.

Defiant but relenting.

"Whatever. I'm not asking anymore questions. "

She finally let down.

She plopped down on the scratchy sofa and yawned, a bit exaggeratingly. All her motions were slightly exaggerated.

Kankuro leaned forward, his expression serious.

"So now. Go on, tell. "

Ino ignored this.

"Well sweetheart, can't believe you've snuffed me and then didn't even bother to call… even when I was all set to offer you good dope. "

Ino's eyes narrowed to slits, her arms crossed and her skin slightly flushing. Kankuro replied by leaning back and crossing 'his' arms.

Neji sat quietly eyeing his cup of coffee.

I… I just did nothing.

"You know something, but you won't tell me, yet. "

"There's nothing in it for me, now that I think of it. Besides, I was threatened. "

She suddenly leaned over the narrow table and kissed Kankuro's cheek, not so much as a peck, but more like the real thing.

He looked a bit taken aback himself.

"If I care to recall, you explicitly told me in the IM yourself, that you were going to tell me. "

"I hadn't promised, get that? "

"I don't believe this. "

"Well… what if I make you an offer? "

She's suddenly all coy, a glint of 'I'm-toying-around-with-ya' lingering in her eyes.

I keep realizing- the girls around me are mostly all so pretty.

I'm the ugly duckling, I think.

"If you agree to take me out again. Make it official like last time. "

Kankuro's face twisted into a grimace.

"Aw damn, it's practice season! You know it's hell down at the gym! "

Ino had a little smirk playing at her lips, and I sort of figured out how she was Kankuro's 'on and off' girlfriend.

She's manipulative. But it seemed to work on guys.

Besides, Kankuro did not seem to mind her manipulating too much himself, not at all.

"Well I should know, hello? I'm the vice captain of our school's tennis team, the winning team, remember? "

"Semi-finals, Ino, Semi-finals. Besides, it's Temari who does everything, I heard. "

Ino pouted.

"Huh, not nowadays, hell. You've seen her? Miss Perfect's busy doing the district's debate thing… Nerdy. "

"Well you can't blame her, our school won the national thing, now 'that' was the finals. "

"Touché, sweetie. "

Ino shrugged, and drank down her portion of the coffee.

I can't really grasp how Ino's 'sweetie' sounds so different from when Temari says it. When Ino says it, it's like it's coming from a flirt, like you only have it reserved for guys, special guys.

She looks over once at Neji... at his leg.

"Fine, I'll tell ya. But, not everythi…"

Ino's eyes rounded, her mouth hanging open in a stagnant 'O'.

Neji and Kankuro noticed, and turned to see whose arrival was making her that stunned.

Nice guy.

Red haired jock.

Dog-lover.

Martyr.

Haruno's slave.

"Hola there, Kiba! Where your doggie, man? You okay now? Nose not bleedin'? Head attached alright? "

Naruto from four tables away waved merrily at Kiba along with Rock Lee and Choji. Kiba waved back lazily like a good sport, then stopped in his tracks himself.

I scrutinized Ino. Her pale skin went even paler, and her shoulders were rigid. Her face looked even a bit angry.

"I've gotta go, I… got a date. "

A date?

Kankuro quizzically cocked his eyebrow at Ino, but she wouldn't meet his questioning eyes. In fact, she was looking down at the floor.

"Ino. "

Kiba's voice sounded wary, cautious. He sounds real tired.

Ino's head suddenly shots up, and she gives him one of the most evil looks I've ever seen that girl give somebody…and I've seen plenty of those. She looked flaming mad.

"…bastard. "

She walked out fast, her head high up in the air, her nose boldly turned upwards.

What the hell did just happen here.

No one ever calls Kiba a bastard…the guy's just too nice to called that.

What's going on?

"Oi, Kiba. "

Neji's voice, cool and calm.

He was not looking up, but merely staring straight ahead into empty space, his face peculiarly neutral. It seemed like he figured something out on his own… but I don't get it.

Kiba turned wearily to look down on us three.

"Sit down. "

Neji pointed to the empty seat good-heartedly, as if nothing had happened. Kiba sat, his face carefully arranged.

Two guys who were sitting a few tables away mouthed words at him, perplexed at him not joining their table, but Kiba ignored them, stone faced.

"Explain. "

If Neji's voice betrayed anything, it was just probably nothing. He really sounded normal, like how a friend would treat another when they meet.

That's what scared me stiff.

Also, Kiba's eyes.

Hollow.

My eyes trail down to glance at Neji's left leg.

Oh boy… if this got to do anything about that…

Things are sure to get butt ugly.

(Bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK-

Working my ass off, because I'm going slower this time…

First of all:

Poor Kiba; I didn't mean to use him like this in the story…

And haha… I don't know why, but I kind of like Kankuro and Ino's relationship.

They don't demand each other too much.

Bear with me.)


	33. Done trying, now mending

"I got the email, fuckhead. I thought… you'd be gone forever. Better that way, mind. "

"As riled up as ever, little hellion? "

"I was… just checking to see if this was the right fucking number. "

"It is… You're hearing my voice, as the proof. "

"It rots my ear. "

"Call me sometime when you're lonesome, kid. Watch yourself. "

(-dialtone-)

"…Itachi. "

Sasuke closed his eyes leaning against the payphone, his forehead against the cool metal, breathing heavily.

In his hand was the beeping receiver, still as waiting as ever, as if Itachi's voice would, just with some fucking miracle, speak up again.

As if by magic.

(Session #4- In Retrospect, Reminiscing and retracting what is left

Part five: Done trying, now mending)

"All I meant… was for you to lose that pass. "

Kiba's voice went hoarse.

We were all listening, full attention.

I don't want to hear what's coming…

"I didn't know Haruno… set up the entire Hazaki team too. God knows what that girl can do…"

Neji's head flinched.

I felt the air sticking to my throat.

"What do you… mean? Set up? "

"…The one that pushed you, was me. The reason Haruno wanted me to do it when she could have ordered someone else… is because no one, would suspect me. Turns out she was right. Everyone thought some Hazaki dude pushed you. "

"….you what? "

"…and, that's all I thought there was to. Just making you lose the pass and lose the game. But then, the Hazaki guys stepped in. Stomping over you and all, I could've thrown up then and there. "

"…What ?

Kiba painfully raised his head, his eyes filled with regret.

"You didn't feel it? This guy from the Hazaki team stepped, no, more likely, smashed his foot into your left knee as soon as you were down. As did with a few others who 'swore' that they hadn't seen you fall, and they hadn't meant to tread over you. "

In the horror of it all, I couldn't even gasp. Instead, I shrieked out a question that popped into my mind.

Never mind that a hoard of people turned their head to look at me; that didn't even matter anymore.

"How come the referee didn't see it?! "

Kiba carefully looked sideways, disgusted with himself.

"The other guys were blocking his view. That was set up too. Sorry man. "

Kiba in his monotonous tone dully went on, a ridiculously deadbeat look on his face.

"And if you are in any chance thinking Haruno did it all… yeah. She did… but I helped too. I could've butt out on her anytime, but… I stuck with her. So it's in part, hugely my fault as well. It would just be a fucking excuse to be saying that 'Haruno made me' or 'I didn't know it would turn out this way', cuz… "

"Nah, stop there. Fuck, just stop. "

Neji cut him off impatiently, a weathered look entering his eyes.

Even Kankuro was leaning back, muttering;

"Holy fuck, that is so messed up. "

Kiba looked as if he was saying his Hail Mary's', but without the satisfaction of penance and having done away the guilt. His face read, 'please don't stop me bashing myself.'

"Wait a beat, man. What has Ino got to do with this all? "

"I did some pretty bad things to her. Like. Threaten her and all. Haruno did make me, but it's mostly my doing. Sorry man. "

Kankuro now looked even more mystified, hearing this from the guy that everybody loved, the fucking good guy of Konoha High.

He was everyone's buddy.

What had happened here?

"…jesus Christ and fucking hell, 'why' are you 'still' covering up for her, Kiba?! Just get rid of her, and you'd be back in our fold no time!! "

"I had a choice, just as much as everyone else. I could have declined whatever she offered to me. "

"You couldn't decline…because she's a manipulative bitch!! "

Neji snarled out the last two words with venom, an uncharacteristically enraged expression on his face. He usually never cussed out over girls; it was rare for him at all to be this much angry.

But it seems everything is novel nowadays. Everyone is changing.

Including me.

"…maybe, she is. But I'm the one that's way too malleable, ain't I? I'm the loser. "

Kiba shakily stood up, something that I couldn't interpret fogging up his eyes.

"Serves me right, if you kick me out. "

"Get a grip, Kiba! "

Neji stood up rashly, forgetting for the moment about his leg injury. Kankuro quickly supported him before the weight pressured the leg.

Both Neji and Kiba sat down again, and Neji started to speak in an urgent tone.

"Come back, man. Seriously. The team ain't the same without you around. "

Kiba mulled over this for a moment, dubious.

"…I haven't left, technically. I'm still in the team… ain't I? "

Neji heaved a sigh that lasted a beat too long.

"That's all it is. You don't hang out anymore. All you do is follow Haruno around like a… like a fucking dog on a leash. "

"Nice. Puts me perspective, I like that. "

A faint smile creeped up Kiba's weary face, noticed by all. I let my clenched toes relax a bit… maybe things would turn out okay.

"Jesus Kiba. C'mon, pal. I might be… crippled and all, "

Kiba's head snapped up at the word.

"…but the team's still got to play. We still got our vice captain here,"

Neji slapped Kankuro's back.

"… and the rest of the team's in good shape. We could make to the semis at least. We don't want to let down the team. "

Kiba lowered his head and mumbled.

"I didn't say I wouldn't play. "

Neji smiled.

"Yeah. But I'm just showing you that we don't mind having you around, even after all this shit, that's all. "

That filled me with yet, another bout of respect for Neji.

I'm not too sure if he's changed, or I've just never noticed before, but he was acting quite mature, concerning what had happened to him.

Kankuro was muttering something under his breath with a slight smirk on his face, something that sounded like, 'Yeah, do the nice thing, captain.'

"…sorry man. I wish I could, turn back time or something. Or wish it had been my leg, instead of yours. "

Neji smirked, another surprising feat.  
"If it had been your leg, I'd have gone and killed Haruno myself, with a crutch, so maybe it's all for the better that it's been my leg. For the most part, I mean. "

Kiba allowed himself the smallest smile, managed by his tight lips that limited it from stretching any further than a centimeter or so.

Suddenly, a shadow drooped down our table.

"What's up here, eh?! Why you all so doom and gloom? It's party time!! Partay!!"

It was Naruto, looking obviously sloshed. Neji noted this with hidden amusement.

"Jesus, Naruto. What are you on tonight? "

"The atmosphere!! No, no, the air! He's drunk on air, the air, that git! "

That was Lee, who had rushed down the aisle after the bouncing Naruto, both of them quite tipsy. Choji followed suit, happily drinking from what seemed like two drinks with a million straws- all the more helping him drink it faster.

From the looks of it, they probably had mixed in some booze with the juice, or popped a pill.

"They're gonna throw y'all out if you don't shut up, hear me? "

Kankuro advised them with a huge grin.

Lee retorted with hideous awful wit.

"Shut up? Sure, we'll shut up. Nooo, why don't we shut down? Teehee… "

Neji made a face.

"Ugh, Lee. I swear that's the worst joke ever made in the history of joke making. "

Naruto quickly kipped in, interrupting with a huge and somewhat quirky smile on his face.

"Yeah! You suck, man! Suck, suck, suck what rhymes with suck? Everybody, let's hear it!! FUC…"

"That's it. "

Neji stood up, leaning against a crutch and grabbed Naruto's back collar, dragging him down the aisle….while Naruto kept singing:

"Suck, suck, bo suck, banana fana, fo fuck, fee fie mo muck, SUCK! "

"Jesus fucking Christ. You go get some sleep, man. "

Kankuro followed, his hands escorting both Lee and Choji.

"Hey, what say?! Banzaaaii!! "

"Lee, shut up. "

"Hola loo lay!! "

"Seriously. "

Kiba and I were both sprawled over the table with soundless laughter.

This was hilarious.

After two minutes or so, they returned, minus the Naruto group.

They also were both trying, extremely hard, not to laugh.

As was the case with the people around our table that had seen what had happened.

Kankuro spoke up first.

"I don't think they were on plain booze. That ain't drunk, that's called 'the lowest degree of being high'. "

Neji shrugged at that, musing over something.

"Huh. Well anyhow, I sure hope they're in good shape by tomorrow, cuz if they miss practice on account of being crazy, I'm gonna whop that ass. "

Kiba suddenly spoke up with a mysterious grin that implied something.

"Shino got a lot in for them too. And 'he's' got a built in whopper, that stick of his. Maybe you should give them a break. "

Both Neji and Kankuro guffawed.

"Ah well. Shino's one fuck of a captain. "

"Agree. The best. "

"And the worst. "

Kankuro topped it off, and they were all off laughing again.

Um.

Except me, because I didn't know Shino that well, and really, couldn't see what was so funny.

But it really helped to see them all laughing and joking around again.

As it used to be.

(bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK-

Your favorite chapters (most recent):

1. The idiotic relationship called brotherhood (session 1, part extra)

2. Life moves on, yet another bump within (session 4, part 1)

3. Goodbye Itachi, you fucker (session 3, part 8)

4. The pseudo, ersatz and counterfeit lover (session 3, part 1)

5. Life is beautiful, but a fucking pill (session 4, part 2)

Lolz, the number one never changes, doesn't it?

Bear with me. )


	34. Time passes

"Oi, Kiba. Why did Haruno target me, though? That's all I want to know. "

"…well. Let's just say, she has her own reasons… Sorry man. "

"…fine by me. I don't really want to know that much gives me another fucking reason to hate this school. "

"Wait. "

"What? "

"It's got to do with Hinata… please don't tell her, Neji. It's already a thing of the past, ain't it? "

"…I already guessed that much. "

(Session #4- In Retrospect, Reminiscing and retracting what is left

Part six: Time passes)

I can't believe it.

Another batch of letters is stuffed in my locker.

It's all from other classmates, most of them cutesy gossipy invitations to their outings or a slumber party.

Partially deco-ed with hearts or a genuine lipstick seal.

'Hey Hinata, free Saturday? Oh… yeah, Yuri and I are going shopping downtown, and wondered if you want to come. If you're free, of course. '

When I decline, they all act disappointed, because they're probably missing the chance to 'accidentally' meet someone like Neji or Shikamaru through me.

Except that Shikamaru's taken, of course.

And Neji is... I don't want to think about it.

'Hi Hinata? Yeah, I used to sit next to you in Home ec., remember? Look, I'm having a party next Sunday, and only a few 'special' people are invited. Just a small get together, nothing big. Wanna come? '

Don't even remember this girl; did I even take Home ec?

'Hinata, you look pretty today! '

I rest my case.

This was unreal, as Kankuro would have put it.

They didn't used to even talk to me before.

But now that they see me frequently associating with the it-group, they all of a sudden like me.

I really need to talk to Temari about this...

But when I do talk to her, she only smiles knowingly. And that makes me feel more anxious.

"W…what? Am I paranoid? I… don't know, I feel like I don't deserve this attention… just like Naruto said… you know, attention… whore? "

Temari easily sat down next to me, setting her binder down on the white table.

"This might sound crazy…but…maybe Haruno did you a favor back there, a week ago. "

"W..what? "

My head is blank.

"You're 'known' girl! You're somebody big in this school, hon. "

"Um…I'm not sure if I want… to be known as someone infamous…"

"No, sweetie! You're known as the brave girl who stood up to Haurno Sakura in her biggest bitch fit; now that's something huge. "

I blush at Temari's genuinely heart warming comment.

I feel flattered.

But being the girl that I am, I mumble something inaudible.

"It's… not that a big deal. "

"It is a big deal. "

Temari smiled, hugging me, then playfully tugged the fringe of my hair.

"Plus, you're going out with 'the' Sasuke, aren't you now, hon? "

Oh yeah.

Yep. I am.

(Lunch break, Cafeteria)

Lunch is grilled cheese and ham sandwiches, and the cheese taste like the rubber chicken you see on Halloween joke shops.

The ham tastes like manufactured beef.

I don't eat the other sandwich; they give you two.

"You got to eat up more; you leave half your tray every time we eat. You're damn too thin. "

"…I don't like eating too much. "

"It's called 'eating', not picking. "

Sasuke pushes the sandwich into my hand, and orders with his eye to eat.

I can't believe he wanted to continue our relationship.

I can't believe we're still doing this.

Sasuke looks so much better with some cute pretty sassy girl hanging off his arm, his demeanor determinedly cool and poised.

Me, the shy stutter, don't deserve this guy.

I look over at him, casually popping open a can of beer… in the middle of the cafeteria. The caf. monitors don't report him, though, being the guy that he is.

He looks so at ease with his surroundings, his head slightly thrown back, and his Adam's apple bobbing as the beer goes down.

I speak up quietly.

"Don't I… cramp your style? "

Sasuke almost chokes drinking his beer.

He loses composure for that brief second, then crushes the empty beer can, looking over at me incredulously.

"Hell… where do you get all your corny phrases from? A tabloid? "

"N..no! I was being serious!! "

"Cramp my style? Jesus, you 'are' full of bullshit. "

He skeptically, but affectionately pushed up my bangs with his palm, a gesture that seemed to have become a habit, a routine.

I look stupid with all my hair sticking up like that.

"Well… I… I don't know. I'm not that much fun to be with. "

"You want to know why I'm still dating you? "

"…um… uh…"

He always can read me like a book.

Sasuke swings his head sideways, looking aimlessly at the passing classmates, who are laughing and talking animatedly as they move off to their next classes.

He turns back to look at me, with a flicker of teasing in his eyes.

"Some time ago, I used to think you were a wuss that had no opinions…"

Ouch.

I lower my head, my head whirling with thoughts like,

'Stupid! You shouldn't ever mention to him how mismatched a couple we are! He might want to move off, then! Stupid Hinata! '

"…but I change my mind. You stood up to Haruno then. "

I raise my head then.

"You're one hell of a brave wuss. "

He's grinning like a Cheshire cat.

My body's slumping and relaxing at the same time. I can't really pronounce how relieved I am. He pushes back my bangs again, leaning over the table to kiss my cheek while some guys wolf-whistle from the other tables.

"I think, I like girls who swear. "

And I love my life.

(Study hall, free period)

We're all sprawled over an empty table in the study hall; Me, Naruto, Neji, Kankuro and Shikamaru.

I don't know how, but somehow, I've gotten to assimilate and melt into this group. Now I… hang out with them all the time, just as easy as Temari does.

She's at tennis practice...

Anyways.

Uncanny how life changes in a matter of days.

"Shit, what am I going to do about the finals… man, I was so preoccupied with the tournament that I'm flunking lit. "

"Kakashi ain't going easy this time, y'know. He's big on Conrad. "

"Well tis all easy for you, ain't it, Shika? You're a fucking genius. "

Shikamaru flicks his pen at Kankuro.

"Look here, the bastard's flattering me. "

I watch the guys laughing, and I all of a sudden drop the mechanical pencil I was using.

Finals… oh god.

I'm reminded of hours studying, toiling over subjects that I don't even care about. Now that I'm not friends with Tenten no more, I haven't really got a study-buddy, as we used to call back in kindergarten.

And Temari's too smart for me.

I voice my dilemma.

"I'll help ya! "

Instant response.

Naruto pipes up, and Kankuro snorts.

"Don'tcha listen to the guy, Hinata. He's got worse grades than you do, proly. "

Naruto protested right away.

"Oi man, you haven't seen no grades of mine! How would ya know if it sucked? "

Neji chuckled, and Kankuro crossed his arms, his expression all smirky and teasing.

"Get real, you never study. "

"Huh, well, I might secretly be a prodigy, you never know! "

By this time, both Shikamaru and Neji are leaning back into their chairs, their studies forgotten. They're all keeping up with the banter.

"Prodigy my ass, the only fucking prodigy is Mr. Perfect-through-and-through, over here. "

Kankuro slapped Shikamaru's back with a grin. Shikamaru responded by lightly striking Kankuro's head with his Caculus textbook.

"Still flattering, you pric. I'm not falling for it. "

"Jesus Shika, you need to learn to take in compliments. I'm being serious here. "

"What makes you think 'I'm' not being serious? "

Neji had a truly evil 'joker's' grin here, and joined in immediately...

"The fact that you're actually wearing the silver stud your girlfrend bought you, pretty boy. "

Shikamaru wryly touched the stud that perched on the topper part of his left ear, while the guys all howled with laughter at the 'pretty boy'.

"Temari made me pierce my ears, you ass! And you're the pretty boy, if I ever saw one. "

"Ooh yeah, 'Temari'. "

Normally, this conversation would have caused me to laugh, or even at least smile… but…

I'm pretty much preoccupied by the huge notion that had just occurred to me.

Sophomore year's pretty soon going to be over… if the finals are near. We're all going to be juniors now.

What?

We're juniors now…

It hits me like an eight ton truck.

Amidst all the excitement and changes… I've really forgotten that time passes.

So much have changed since the beginning of school, that …I don't even remember how I used to be. I'm not sure at all, what's to become of me from now on…

I lost my best friend. And got a new one. I lost my old boyfriend, and got a new one.

I got even a new status, a new identity in this school. What more could change?

I'm not sure...

A few things I'm sure of though, is that I'm more content with who I am now, than who I was before. Also, I've leant I could be less the shy stuttering Hinata, and more than fun and outgoing girl Hinata…sometimes.

I also know that life is going to keep on changing, because the fact that we all change, is the only thing that never changes.

And the last, and the most important thing I know, is that…

Someday…

Regretfully, and a bit fearfully.

Someday, high school has to end.

(bloodiedsug's words on HSBK-

After filling in 9 parts for the fourth session, a new arc's going to start:

Junior years in Konoha high… lolz.

(I wonder who I'd do for the last special part of the sophomore years; )

There's going to be more stuff on Itachi, and SasuHina, plus more parts of how things are changing.

Is it going too fast?

And remember everyone; high school has to end

Bear with me. )


	35. Particularly embarrassing je ne sais quo

"Neji, are you better? "

"Yeah, Kakashi sensei. "

"It's good to know. But rather, I would like to ask you about..."

"…the real culprit to the sabotage? "

"…I glad you decide to be frank. But no actually. I wanted to ask you, what really happened, at the game with Hazaki. "

"…what... do you mean... sir? "

"Well. If you'd like to know: The captain of the team actually paid a visit to me yesterday. Strickened with guilt. Does it click anything? "

"…Y…no. No sir. "

(Session #4- In Retrospect, Reminiscing and retracting what is left

Part seven: Particularly embarrassing je ne sais quoi)

Panic… total panic.

And for once in my life, it isn't because of boys, friends and my pitiful shy self.

It's the finals.

"AP Biology… 7 chapters for the finals alone?! Holy fuck! "

"It's not the facsimile of abolition, Choji, it's the 'fascination' of 'abomination'… Jesus Christ, get ready to be rammed by Kakashi. The guy would be real popular with girls if he weren't so stiff with lit… "

"I don't get it… 'why' do we even have health finals? No one listens to Gai sensei's rambling anyways; 'especially' when he's teaching sex ed… I mean ew."

"Asuma posted up the calculus sheets up on internet; it's a fucking fourteen pages of pure hell…"

"I ain't taking Mandarin no more… not when Kurenai's decided to make us memorize 300 words in three days, mother of f… "

And everyone's complaining about it.

Except 'someone'…

"Sasuke…? Aren't you… going to study? "

The fact that the finals are near have completely gone over his head, if not so, entirely ignored. He was heading for downtown.

Sasuke eyed me wryly, as if I'd asked a very stupid question. He bended down to my height and pushed his face in real close.

He's been popping mints by the seconds, and his breath smelled strongly of it, tinged with the slightest inkling of a menthol.

"I'm aching for a martini. "

I am stricken. He's underage! He can't go to a bar!

…which is underestimating Sasuke, so I don't say that.

"B…but, aren't you worried about your grades? "

Right? No.

Bad, bad as hell, Hinata!!

It made me sound like a clueless nerd girl, who pasted posters that screamed, 'ivy league!!', and thought it was cool because it implied that 'you had a dream'. Sheesh.

I'm not cut out for the perfect girlfriend, and I know it.

Sasuke shrugged. Then he amusedly peered into my eyes from above.

"Are 'you' worried about my grades? "

What am I supposed to answer to that?

"…um. I don… mayb…yes…? "

He raised his eyes upwards with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Y'know it's kinda funny. I never had a girl that gave a damn about what my grades would be or… yeah, whatever …shit like that. "

I secretly agreed… it's hard imagining Sakura putting him up for a study date, or making him come to school early so he won't get pink detention slips and get points cut off… which… it sort of what I've been doing lately.

Does that look sad?

I know all the girls are mesmerized by Sasuke's rebellious side, only pulled off because of his endowed sharp looks, and the fact that he's actually comfortable being that way.

And it makes me wonder: have all the girls ever really 'cared'? Perhaps what they were looking for was a 'bad boy' with good looks and an attitude… not really the person Sasuke 'is'.

That makes me speculate, if any one of those earlier girls had ever seen him cry, or seen him fret over his friendship with Temari.

Or if they even cared when he did.

Instead of telling him you love him… isn't it better, to actually 'do' something for him?

(Later, afterschool, bus stop)

I'm waiting for the bus alone after declining two invitations from girls to walk home with them… when three familiar figures approach me.

"Hola, Hinata girl! "

"Hey, Hinata. "

"Hinata sweetie, Naruto, Shika and I are going to grab some food, wanna come along? "

"…Sure! "

I feel only very slightly out of place, even though I'm walking with the supposedly, three of the most popular people in our school.

I know, Naruto's popular too. Believe it.

"Where's Sasuke? "

Temari asks casually, and I tense up just a tiny bit, noticing Shikamaru's presence.

I mean… Sasuke's the guy that almost made him and Temari break up for life; can he stand his girlfriend talking about 'that guy'?

Apparently, yes; Shikamaru looks effortlessly nonchalant and at ease with Temari asking me about Sasuke. In fact, he's questioningly peering at me too, as if he wants to know as well.

Talk about a nice guy.

"Um… he… "

"…went downtown? "

"…y…yes! How did you know? "

Temari smiled rolling her eyes, while Naruto grinned knowingly.

"He lives down at the bar at finals… or midterms, come to that. "

"D…doesn't he study? "

Temari mused over it for a moment.

"Oh I guess he does… sometimes. But really, maybe you can help him, Hina! I mean, you're pretty responsible, aren't you? Why don't you help Sasuke study? "

"Me?!...he…help him study? "

Naruto suddenly pounds my back just like he does with all his mates, not exactly noticing that he's practically knocking me over.

"Yeah!! You definitely should! You've done great so far! I've seen you hauling him to school on mornings… man, I got more detention slips than he does now! "

Shikamaru laughed out loud at that one.

"Oi Naruto, that wouldn't happen if you didn't eat breakfast at the ramen house every morning. "

Temari incredulously whipped back to stare at Naruto.

"Ramen? In the morning? Doesn't that upset your stomach, hon? I like ramen too, but that early? "

Naruto indignantly shook his head and took a stance. I felt a giggle rise from the back of my throat.

"Hell naw! Ramen's my life! "

Shikamaru grinned.

"Give up on him Temari. He's all the ramen manufacturer's 'dream' customer, or whatnot. Ain'tcha Naru? "

"Hell yeah!! "

(Later that night)

I know this might look real real stupid…

But I've been thinking the whole day about what Naruto said, about helping Sasuke study.

I mean… if I don't initiate him, he won't, wouldn't he?

So that is why I arrive at his house at 11pm, holding a stack of books.

I already told my dad that I'd be sleeping over at Temari's, so I have an alibi… and I really 'am' going to go there, after… I help Sasuke.

I determinedly nod to myself, opening the door with the key I received from Sasuke.

And yes, I do have his house key.

He gave it to me on the day I shouted at Sakura… and this sounds really selfish and demented, but so much good came out of that, just like Temari said. I feel… more confident?

I feel like a somebody.

Anyways, as I carefully set down the textbooks on the couch, not bothering to turn on the lights, I brace myself for a long wait… Sasuke might not be returning for a while. He's downtown, drinking, isn't he?

Oh god… what if he's sloshed by the time he gets here? What if he…

Never mind Hinata, just wait.

I reach over to the walls, trying find the light switch… when I hear the sound of soft…no, slightly ragged breathing…

What?

Repeat, what?

I freeze, my fingers barely on the switch.

Someone's in here?!

I almost break down on the floor, but I stood my ground. Who could it be? Not Itachi… maybe Itachi?

I inch myself to the direction of the bedrooms, my heart beating like crazy; its cadence might actually even wake that person up…

I inch forward ever so slowly… than I realize.

The breathings are coming from Sasuke's room. Who could be sleeping in Sasuke's room?!

Then it hits me.

Stupid Hinata…

Of course it's Sasuke you fool! Duh!!

I carefully slip into the room, and confirm my conclusion.

Yes it's him.

And he's asleep.

His body's glowing eerily, the opaque window letting in the pale fragile moonlight. Beautiful.

And I feel like a pervert. Great.

It's not such a good feeling.

Why am I in here, 'watching' him, and not running away! My first usual Hianta impulse should have been 'squeal and run'!! Except that the squealing would get me noticed…

I'm as worse as…

Never mind, my first priority is…well, time to get out of this room unnoticed!!

I creep slowly, lifting my feet one inch at a time, cautiously trekking over the smooth floorboards, thinking 'I'm actually doing this fine! I'm going to get away with i..… and slip…

…on Sasuke's boxers on the floor.

Whassat doing on the floor?!

And wonderfully and gracefully as possible, knock down an entire stack of CD cases, plus the coat hanger with the big metal arms sticking out all over the place. Boom.

And the scary frightening impenetrable silence…

…penetrated by the drowsy bass tone of a guy woken up by the sound his room being crashed.

"…what the fuck. "

He drawls, his voice fogged with sleep.

Sasuke's awake, and I don't blame him.

He doesn't sit up, but turns his head with a jerk, and even without opening his eyes…

"How long you've been there? "

His voice drags lazily, his eyes still closed.

He knows it's me??

"How…how did you know it was m…me? "

"What gives? I gave you the key to my flat… it's not like Itachi would do something like this. "

Point taken.

But wait… does that mean… I'm the first girl he gave his key to?

What about Sakura? What about that college girl he used to date? What about all the hundreds of fangirls and one night stands?

…that's flattering. I can't help but think.

"…no one else has your key? "

He shrugs in bed, than suddenly speaks up:

"Naw, there's Temari I guess… "

There… but I'm determined not to be jealous anymore. Temari's got Shikamaru… and even if Sasuke likes her, that's not going to stop me from liking her and loving her for being so understanding.

"But it ain't like she's going to drop by and stare at me sleeping… like you did. "

"I…I was just chec… you sleep so early? "

He yawned as a reponse.

"I went out only for like a couple of drinks, nothing more. And since I took care to go to a bar 'without' anyone I know, I could come home without company. What, eleven's too early for you? "

From what I've heard, he slept over 2am, period. I don't know… does he have a hangover?

It doesn't look like he is..

"So… you came to check on me. You actually was going to make me study, aren'tcha?

I accidentally look back at the living room couch, where indeed, the textbooks are piled up quite obscenely, now that I think of it. Does this qualify me as a nerd?

"I… well. You should study! "

"…come here. "

"..Eh? "

My arms drop stupidly to the side, and I suddenly sense the night air on me.

The windows are open.

"Come. "

He stretches out his right arm at me, his head still turned opposite, facing the wall.

The fingers flick a few times, indicating me to come near.

I sense… NO!

"I… Sasuke, I think I… I need to…"

"…what, clean? "

I'm half amused at his sense of humor (remember good Samaritans, anyone?) and half embarrassed at this suggestion.

He lifts his bare torso up, eyes flicking open slowly.

"You either got to speak yes or no, instead of thinking up ridiculous excuses. "

"It's not an excuse! "  
"Then come. "

"…but…but…"

I hopelessly point at the piece of clothing on the floor, trying hard not to imagine what's under his blankets.

He quizzically cocks his eyebrow, and lowers his head to look…

When he saw his own boxers, his lips suddenly twisted into an evil grin, and his voice dropped a key.

"Don't worry, Hinata, I'm not going to take your virginity. "

"You!! "

As I storm towards the bed, I step on the face of Kayne West (The CDs, remember?), slip again, and crash into the bed headfirst.

And meet Uchiha Sasuke tete a tete, head to head.

Literally.

"…damn… you got a hard head. "

The only reason I don't retort, is because I'm blushing too hard.

In order to keep him from knowing this…

I stuff his head into the pillow.

Which, I couldn't' even have imagined doing a month ago.

"Jesus Christ, damn it girl! "

He suddenly threw the blanket off his body, and I naturally squealed and squeezed my eyes real tight. He half-disgustedly, half- amusedly pulled my hands off my eyes, talking into my ears:

"I'm 'wearing' clothes, you dumbass. "

I crack open an eye, and in relief, see that he's wearing loose jeans.

But… why's the boxers on the floor? Doesn't he clean?

"…why…then why are the boxers…?"

"…what? On the floor? "

Here, he grins that sardonic grin again, pulling his arms back so his shoulders flex.

I suspect something coming.

"A guy's got to go commando sometimes… bothers you? "

…dear god.

(bloodiedsug's words on HSBK-

Thankew for the lovely suggestions

I really might take up some of those; add them up with the original plot.

By the way, those talks on finals? Some of them are the finals 'our' school gave us, lmao. Thought it would be funny to include… it reminds me of hell.

By the way, here's a bit of a fan service (?) for making you guys wait so long for the new part… Hinata'a pervert side?! (no way, lolz) just joking, lolz. I had so much fun writing this…

And did anyone catch on? Not only Hinata, but Sasuke's personality's slowly changing as well… he's more humorous now, isn't he?

Or is it only me thinking he's changed? ;;

This is 'conservative' enough though… I think. I hope. (hmm..)...

OR

it might be high time that I change my rating from a lowly K to a M... LMAO, you decide!

PS: Hinata's panic moments…lmao

Bear with me. )


	36. Prospects of a happy end of the year

"…Kakashi sensei, I'd… like to tell you about what really happened at… the game. But I also want to make a request. "

"Go on. "

"I… I can't tell you here, I can't afford anyone hearing. This is really out of sorts, but may I visit your flat and talk to you, like last time? "

"My flat? "

"…it's fine if you say no. "

A pause.

"No, no. It is okay Neji, you may come to my flat at eight. "

Suddenly, the class door opens and Naruto's head pokes out.

"Oi, sensei!! You can discuss the time for your date with Neji… later! May we learn? "

"Cheek, Naruto. Get your head in before I close the door on it."

(Session #4- In Retrospect, Reminiscing and retracting what is left

Part eight: Prospects of a happy end of the year )

By the time I really take in what he's just said, he's already kissing me, an arm slung over my neck and lips burrowing into mine.

The other hand is placed casually on my hips, his bare chest pressed against mine. That 'other' hand is slipping just a bit. Dangerously low.

I inch away impulsively and back in to the wall too soon. It was only then I noticed that I'd been pulling away from him.

Maybe…it was because of that 'commando' comment.

"Sasuke? "

He's been closely following my moves, but then he suddenly stops.

"Jesus fucking Christ, if you want me to stop, a 'no' is enough. I get it. "

Sasuke raised both his hands up as if I was pointing a gun at him, and got out of bed. He stepped over the mess I had made out of his room and walk out of the room.

Was he mad?

I blush from head to toe, gather my books and run out of the flat.

Anyhow… that was the reason why I dropped in at Temari's house at 1am. (she lives at the opposite end) As soon as I creeped into her room with an armful of books and we had the door shut tight, she said:

"And I was wondering if you'd be sleeping over at his again this time. "

She reached over and tweaked my nose.

"Bad Hinata. "

(next day, walking to cafeteria with Temari)

"So, Hinata, what are you planning to wear? "

"W…what? "

I had been so preoccupied with yesterday's happenings that I had been completely oblivious to what Temari had been saying. I could tell she was not going to ask what had happened, or even mention yesterday for that matter…

She was understanding anyways.

"Thinking about the finals? Don't worry 'bout that hun, we're only sophomores. We still got two more years ahead of us, y'know. Anyways, have you decided what you'd be wearing for the end of the year dance? "

"H…huh? "

I sidestep and almost trip, but this time, no one's going to laugh at me.

They used to- everytime at PE, I was the girl scrambling after a ball that had been clearly aimed to practically fall into my hands… Now that I think of it, Tenten was superb at sports. I used to depend on her for tips.

And now I depend on Temari.

Am I the kind of person that has to depend on 'someone' to live?

I'm thinking as Temari gently pulls me to my feet, still talking.

"I don't feel like getting all lushed up in a dress 'and then' giving a speech with Shika at the dance- kinda lame but what do you expect of the school? We're forced to do it. "

Oh.

The end of the year dance. How could I forget? It was what all the girls have been talking about, in the hallways, cafeteria and changing rooms.

Things like:

"I can't believe 'she' got a discount and not me, it's the same fabric really… anyways, did Yamamoto ask you yet? No? That sucks shit. "

"He's just bowled over with the finals stress, his dad is a bit of a prick I heard. It's bringing him down. "

"That's some sad excuse girl. Finals? Who cares about the finals when there's the dance?! "

Something like that.

"Sasuke's taking you then? I've got to make sure he treats you proper, from experience, he 'might' turn up a lil soused up… no, no, don't get your face like that sweetie, I'll straighten him up for the night! "

Temari slings a slender arm around my shoulder when she sees my face crumpling like a used paper bag.

What if I lost my chance? It is a bit of a crap timing…

I can't believe I pushed him away last night.

Stupid timing.

(Mandarin class)

It's Mandarin class, and Kurenai sensei is handing out worksheet portfolios for our exams, starting next Tuesday, god forbid.

Class is half buzzing with talk about the dance, and half toned down because of the finals.

I can see Naruto four seats away, actually heads down and studying… I see Temari's Shikamaru lazily instructing Choji about the fundamentals of Chinese grammar… there's Yamanaka with a pissed look texting someone under her desk, I heard she got told off by Asuma sensei this morning… and… wait.

Neji's missing. He never misses class. Where could he be? I guess Kankuro would know since they're best friends, but he's not in this class…

So I go for Naruto.

I feel I'm not that… acquainted with Shikamaru yet, even though he's sitting just one seat away. I feel… overwhelmed with his total sense of ease… he kind of emits a… I don't know. I can't even try to explain.

I quickly jot out a note and cautiously ask the girl next to me to pass it on…Kurenai's got a sharp eye, she's known for it, so I have to watch myself, or else I'd get a point off just a few days away from the exams. How stupid would that be?

Miraculously, Naruto gets the note, but stupidly, as much as my heart breaks to say it…

As soon as he got the note, he turned back and asked with his clear loud voice:

"Oi, who's this from? "

I could have slapped my face.

Kurenai sensei was at his side immediately while the guy (footie mate) who's passed on the note discreetly mouthed, "Hinata… you fool. "

"Will you hand me that note, and turn in whoever who sent that note. I mean now, Naruto. "

I close my eyes in defeat- great, a point off just days from the exam…

zmy dad will kill me for losing points so idiotically… he'd…

There's suddenly a gasp and titters around the room.

I open my eyes to see Naruto chewing enthusiastically.

Naruto chewing… my note.

He's eating my note?!

"…what is the meaning of this, Uzumaki? "

Sensei looks skeptical, but possibly a bit amused.

"Mmmph… I like…mm, the taste of paper. Mmm, tres good. Not as good as ramen though."

If it had been anyone else other than Naruto, the class wouldn't have erupted in laughter.

But as usual, kids laughed at Naruto's latest antics.

Even the strict Kurenari sensei was amused.

"Alright, I get your point Naruto. But still, I have to take points off from you… fine with that, aren't you? "

"Sure am. "

He grins, showing his teeth while the teacher checks off a point.

Do I feel guilty…. As hell.

And he was so good natured with it too.

All the more to make me feel like I don't deserve it.

(After class, in the hallways)

After renditions of a million 'sorry' to Naruto ("Hinata girl, chill!! It's fine! I'm so crap at mandarin that a point's like, hell, nuthin'. Naw, really it's oka… whatthe, are you crying?! ), I pretty much forgot about Neji, shamfully as it sounds.

Because Uchiha Sasuke came up to me right after the period.

And he looked mad.

"That was a hell of a nice good bye. Where the hell did you go? "

Sasuke snapped as soon as he reached my side. I trembled into nothingness…

"I…I went over… to Temari's house. "

"Maybe a heads up on that might have been nice. "

He snarled.

"Walking out on 1am in the morning, with a stack of textbooks and no money? Shit, you're nuts. "

I raised my head on that.

"H…how did you know I had no money? "

"Your wallet was on the bed. Must've fallen out when you were pushing me away. "

Ouch.

Sasuke hands me back a- what now seems an irrelatively girly and childish bit of fabric- wallet… my wallet. Looking pitifully small in his large hands.

Actually, he tossed it, and I fumbled for it. I am pretty bad at coordination, no kidding.

"A…are you dumping me? "

I say this so softly that he could have just ignored it if he wished to.

And I wished he had, because he turned to me with another 'what the fuck is wrong with this goon' look.

"Gawd dammit, How many times do I have to tell you? Cut the bullshit! "

I flinch at the cutting words.

"Do I really look like the asshole who'd dump a girl for pushing me away in bed? I was on the can last night, get that?"

Oh… so that's why he got out of bed- I blush.

But then, I must have looked a tad bit- I could kill myself for this- dubious, because he leaned back and gave me a smirk that might as well have been a scowl.

"True, I'd dump one for less, but you ain't like any girl I've dated before. "

Also true. I was a virgin, for one thing and actually cared about my studies… and I didn't attract guys like others did.

"I'm…sorry I made you mad. "

One thing I've learnt from my past relationship with Neji, is that it only makes things worse when you try to reconcile with someone when that someone is trying to break up with you.

So I try to stay passive while he keeps on with his snarl.

"Look, to word it simple, it's real unflattering when you shift away when I'm trying to… Stop making that face, I wasn't going to fuck you! "

He said that too loud.

A couple of guys pass by with knowing hoots, and a junior girl who's been adoringly staring at him jumps up and flees.

"I wasn't going to. "

He repeats, and angrily pushes up my bangs with a sullen face.

"I wanted to ask you if you were planning to go to the dance. "

Sasuke suddenly looks like a kid who's lost his ice cream cone to a neighborhood bum. Pissed but relenting.

And I'm in wonders- Sasuke's date for the freshman dance was Haruno Sakura… and he was going to ask me… yesterday?

'He' is pissed because I ran away before he could ask me out... for 'the' dance?

"Y…you're not dumping me? "

He gives me the male equivalent of rolling one'e eyes, and kissed me roughly on the neck, whispering.

"No, I'm not… fucktard. "

I guess I have to get used to his swearing.

"What should I wear?"… is a sudden dilemma.

Such a happy dilemma.

(Back at home, in bed)

I shouldn't have told Hanabi that Sasuke was taking me to the dance.

I only did so because she'd been offensively accusing me (as younger sisters tend to do) of being a love pariah…

All day long, Hanabi's been jiving around me with squeals about, "Hina's got a boyfriend Hina's got a boyfriend!! Buh-bye love pariah, wheeee"

…so I could barely study.

Now that she's (finally) asleep, I could get a bit of studying don…

My phone's ringing. God, yes, that is my phone ringing from my bag.

The embarrassing ring tone that Temari's jokingly put for me ("I love you, you love me, we're one happy famileeeeee") is literally shaking my schoolbag. I frantically pick up, in case Hanabi wakes up with another rendition of "Hinata got a boyfriend…"

I glance up at the clock as I pick up, and it's almost 1 am.

Who could this be at this hour??

"…Hinata, help. "

"He…llo? Neji? "

His voice sounded weird, but it was indeed Neji.

Why was Neji asking me for help?

"I just…did something Kiba would hate me for. "

What?

(bloodiedsug's words on HSBK-

Sorry for the outrageous delay… I freaked when I realized it's been so long since I've updated.

And yay, I decided to take up some of the ideas and create a dance!

Anyone with ideas for Hinata's dress?

So far, I'm juggling three stories now ( I bet not many know… because it's a freaking lemon;;)

…and there's going to be a lot of HSBK references in my new story, Dear Senpai Remember me, cuz it's a side story. Also cuz it's about Kakashi sensei (the only reason I started the story; lol)

Though I might quit it if it gets 1) too boring 2) too tiring… so.

god. i'm tired... T.T 3am right now. plz excuse any typhos or crappy writing... i really couldn't do my best today

Bear with me. )


	37. The captain's story

"Hinata, I… I kissed Sakura. "

"What?! "

--

(Session #4- In Retrospect, Reminiscing and retracting what is left

Part extra: The captain's story)

--

I had so many damn things, that I took them all for granted.

That scholarship. All my great friends. Moderate grades. Star athlete.

Maybe that's the reason why I broke my stupid leg; it ain't all because Haruno was bitching to get me ragged up. It's because I took a lot for granted.

Kinda like karma; it comes back at you, someday.

Maybe that's why so many freak things happened today, a few things I'd rather kill myself for. It's that bad.

You know all that shit, like what goes around comes around.

Me, I ain't too sure of what I'd do next.

Listen.

This is the story of a guy who's taken everything for granted in his life experiencing his second worst day of his life, first being the time I almost lost my leg.

First of all, I get the scare of my life.

I was going to have a head to head chat with Kakashi sensei, trying to rid myself of everything I'd been holding in for the past few weeks… then what do I get?

I enter his flat, and I see him make out, half naked, with a woman who hasn't got any pants on. Nor skirt.

Only a man's shirt, which is probably Kakashi's owning.

They were practically on the way to home base, until Kakashi looked up and saw me trying run away on my crutches. Luckily, he didn't come after me, which would have made things, a hundred times worse. (DS)

Next, I blow a fuse down at the bar, which I almost never go to, except for when I'm out with the team.

I'm a smoothie/lemonade kinda guy, don't drink alcohol; can't stand the stuff.

But I went anyway, since there wasn't much place to go to; I didn't want to meet any other school people, not when I just saw a teacher make out… and got caught seeing. Then who do I meet?

Yeah, Uchiha fucking Sasuke.

No wonder I downed a whole bottle.

I didn't think of the guy as such an ass a few years back. He was just a regular guy, some troubles aside, with too many girls on his hand to handle.

And by god, was Haruno a bundle; she probably bitches more than a pack of gals combined, no kidding.

But then, 'that' happened.

I came to think of him a bigger bastard than any bastards I've seen so far.

He deserves that Haruno bundle of hell.

But he doesn't deserve Hinata, not an inch of her.

Anyways, I blew off the bar as soon as I polished off a bottle of whatnot; I shouldn't have, I can't take in much alcohol, my body don't tolerate none of that. But I did anyways.

Then I make the mistake of falling into one of Zaku's off-schedule parties… on my crutches. Mistake two, I didn't bring any of my mates.

Did I mention Zaku's a Hazaki?

His idiotic spiked up do practically bristled when I entered, soused out of my mind, and wielding my crutches. Thanks bro, for breaking my leg, may I join your awesome party?

It's messed up on so many levels, I get that.

Anyways, I just settled myself on one of the couches, a bit wet from spilled punch that was spiked with vodka, and leaned back, trying to get some sleep. Yeah, that's me, I sleep at parties.

Then some girl suddenly comes on at me, brushing my arms and kissing my neck. From her breath, I smell punch and the distinct odor of tainted vodka. She's pretty much gone too.

The room's lighting's pretty much lowered, so that you only see the silhouettes of the people milling about. And the thumping music tramples out all your senses.

I first was going tell the girl to idle off- I'm not exactly the kind of guy to do one nighters, not like that Uchiha.

Then, not sure what happened, maybe it was the booze speaking; I thought, what the hell, and we started kissing.

It was only half way into the kissing that I realized something very familiar about the girl.

Pink hair. I mean, how many girls do I know that got pink hair and can pull it off? And how many girls do I know who comes on to guys they don't even know the names of? Well, Ino, yes, but she's off with Kankuro for the month, and it isn't likely for her to be two-timing him when they've made it finally official…. At least for this month…

Shit.

It hit me then, like a two ton safe.

I was kissing Haruno fucking Sakura.

The alcohol was still sloshing round my brain, but I managed to stand up staggering and bolted out the door as fast as my crutches would take me.

Just kill me damn it.

Don't know if Haruno knew that it was me. It's better that she doesn't know.

But I doubt she'd be as disgusted as I was, if she knew.

And I thought that would be the end of my mistakes as far as it goes, for the day.

Then 'I' hit the home base.

I call up Hinata, and 'tell' her about it.

Jesus Christ, I must've been crazy.

I'd like to think of myself a slightly better person than when I started the sophomore year, and I really didn't think I'd still be enough of an imbecile to do that to her.

I've put her through enough; I did let her go, didn't I?

Then I go and do this. Life sucks shit.

I've kind of decided once and for all… I don't really deserve any girlfriends.

I could have had a new one; Tenten understood me a bit for a while. She was an okay girl, a nice person to talk to.

But not exactly the girlfriend material; I'd have made her miserable if I went out with her. And as for the fan girls that Hinata once tearfully accused me of having too much, I don't get it.

I don't got any fangirls… do I?

Anyways, the things I just want to focus now are just my grades and the soccer team, got to get this leg ready before the next rounds.

And my friends….

I guess I'm still lucky in that department. I got great friends.

Kankuro, for one thing. Kankuro understands me completely. I get him, and he gets me. As much as people are curious why Kankuro keeps up that hit-and-run dating with Ino, I get why. As much as people are curious why I hate the Uchiha so much, Kankuro gets it. And he's a great player in the team, being the reason that he's the vice captain. We're lucky to have him in the team.

Next, Shika. Shikamaru gets things fine, he's my type of a hang-out guy. Mind, he's got that weird all-at-ease vibe, something not many people can do. Plus, he's got the upper hand of being the guy that's responsible, the 'take care after the shit's blown over' guy. Kankuro's supposedly my 'best buddy', as gay as that sounds, but Shika ties a close second. And man, is that guy lucky; he has everything made. He has his dream girl and a path clean cut out for him, not mentioning the smart head. Lucky bastard.

And the ramen dude. Naruto's also a constant hang-out guy, mostly because he's in the team. Almost all of my close mates are from the team, can't help that much. Anyways, Naruto's kind of the mood maker, the joker and the party boy. You can count on him to be happy 24/7, and the only downside is that, yeah, he's close with the Uchiha. Not that it stops me from being friends with him; I might be sometimes a tight prick, but I ain't that much of a douche bag, thanks.

Now the guy that I feel I owe a few things too; Kiba's sort of an all around guy. He's got a good guy rep, and he deserves it too, for all the nice guy things he do. He's the sort of guy that's always trailing next to someone listening, an easy laid back dude with a smile and an open ear to offer. That makes him sound like a mellow frat-boy, but he's one of the most guy-guys you'd ever see.

I feel like throwing up when I think about Haruno now. Jesus.

After that, Mister energize my life, Rock Lee. He more of Choji and Naruto's friend than mine, but he's a part of the team and a good guy. A little too eccentric for the main flow, but that hyper energy's what keeps the team running, I guess.

For the girl- friends, friends that are girls…

Shika's yours truly, Temari. Well she's everyone's friend. She and Shika's the one that helped me out lots after the Hazaki incident, taking care of the minor details. I owe her one. I ain't that close to her, but I still could have a heart to heart if I had any problems.

Lastly, Hinata. Yes, I can finally call her a friend, instead of my ex or girlfriend. I'm lucky that way. I still care for her I guess, but it's a relief to be hanging out with her without any ties…. The only regret beign that she's with the bastard now. But it can't be helped.

What's more to be said?

I'm content.

Honest.

--

(bloodiedsug's words on HSBK-

Didn't see that one coming, didn'tcha?

Next chapter will be the dance!!

It's going to be a special chapter, just before session five, the junior arc starts.

Oh, and the story about Neji catching Kakashi sensei making out with anko is on Dear Senpai, lmao… had so much fun writing that.

Sorry this was so damn late, I'd completely forgotten T.T

Bear with me)


	38. End of Sophomore year

"Five, four, three, two and a fucking half, two… one!! "

"School's out, fucktards!! Time to go get me a life!! "

--

(Session #4+1/2: Summer days

Part one: End of Sophomore year

--

"Hinata girl, why no partying? It's the end of the year! "

"N…no, It's okay. You go on and party, your friends want you to. "

I gestured to the group of boys screaming crazily into the sky and ripping off used notebooks, some even burning off work sheets with a lighter.

"Nah, I promised Temari I'd see you home… but really, come party with us at Shino's, no? "

With Temari so busy over the preparations for the end of the year dance, my everyday 'walking-home' partner proved to be none other than the Uzumaki Naruto, ramen boy and part-time clown.

Sasuke was mysteriously 'busy' today; perhaps on booze.

"No… I think I have to go on home fast and… get a dress before it's too late. "

"What do you mean you still haven't got a dress? The dance is tomorrow Hinata girl!! "

Naruto flipped at this.

To him, anything that resembled a party was a matter of life and death, and to hear that a girl still hadn't had her dress when every other girl had been toiling over the matter for over two weeks… it was too much.

"I… I don't know. It's just that… I never, went to a dance before. "

Naruto flipped again.

"Eh? What about freshman year dance? Annual drag party? Halloween extravaganza? Mardi gras! "

He looked half agape while he yelled out the names of the string of dances I never went to, and only heard about.

"…n, nope. None of it. "

It was just that Neji had rather party with his mates at an after-game bash rather than dress up smart and go to a school dance.

'Once', he had tried to talk me into going, but he was going for a laugh because it was when the school held the annual drag festival, where everyone cross-dressed and made complete asses out of themselves.

Neji actually did go anyways (he took out Tayuya from the Hazaki's for a laugh; they're childhood friends) and returned with an extremely disturbing picture of him and the entire soccer team in drag, like Kiba in a pencil skirt (lent by Temari), Naruto in a tutu (Ino used to take ballet) and Lee in a pointed polka dotted lacy bra (I don' know who lent it, and don't want to know.) Kankuro bailed out of it, hollering profanity at anyone who'd approach him with so much as a ribbon (it was a manly ribbon too, according to Neji. It was navy blue).

Neji had dressed in my winter school-girl vest and plaid skirt, though it was a mystery in itself that he had even managed to fit into it. He boasted that he had been a hit, and apologized for busting the seams on my vest.

I reminded Naruto of this memory, partially to avert him from talking about the dress no more, and also because the memory still was funny as hell.

"Oh damn, yeah! I remember that! Hey, did you know? I accidentally spilt that spiked punch from the dance on Ino's tutu, and she bitch slapped me, even though she ain't doing ballet no more! I mean, she quit ages ago, so why the fuss? "

While Naruto good-heartedly chortled at the memory, I thoughtfully chewed on my lips; what would Sasuke say if I told him at the last moment that I couldn't go, because I didn't have a dress?

I didn't want to think about it.

--

"Hinata has a boyfriend!! Hee hee, a 'boy' friend!! "

Hanabi, who'd been dating boys since she was in kindergarten ("we only hold 'hands' dad! "), did a cheerful dance around me as soon as I told father about my dilemma.

He looked vaguely disturbed, his left hand dangling over the teacup; this was probably one of the trivial moments in which he wished to heaven's gates that mom was alive. He had no idea.

"Well… a dress? Do you mean a party frock? "

"F…frock… "

I realized it was hopeless.

So I called the person I always call when things are hopeless.

"H…hello? Temari? "

She sounded breathless; tired but excited.

"Hinata, honey! I'm so sorry I keep getting taken away by this preparation thing… Is Naruto treatin' you okay? Doesn't he make you eat ramen everyday; if he does, tell him that I said d…"

"No, no… everything's fine! "

I almost laugh while listening to her; and yes, Naruto did, a couple times, force me to eat ramen along with him. I hadn't minded so much.

"I…It's just that. "

"Hmm? What is it? Is it Sasuke? "

"N…no! Of course not…. I… well. "

I couldn't bring myself to say it; there was in no way I could get a dress ready by tomorrow… it was already seven, and the sky was slowly darkening over.

I went right out and said it.

"I don't have a dress. "

I could almost feel Temari reel and bristle into an electric sizzle on the other end of the phone. The next time she spoke, it was in an authorative but completely reassuring tone:

"Come over, hon. "

--

Temari's room was all set for the dance tomorrow.

Little bottles of skin cleanser and all sorts of lip gloss, a giant collage of her and Shikamaru's pictures, huge stuffed cushions (bunny and a zebra print heart) and debate notes cluttered the room in a cozy mess.

I flipped through her collection of sticker photos (ranging from overly intimate ones with her and Shikamaru kissing to funky ones with Kiba wearing a multicolor clown's wig and giving the screen the 'finger') while she bustled around the room, searching for something.

"Look, there's this…gorgeous thing I used to have… not mine though. It might fit you like a glove, but then, let's see… "

She went through her closets, which was not so much a closet but more like another room itself. I saw billows of suits and custom made dresses, polo shirts and even a shirt that definitely looked like a men's shirt.

I wondered with curiosity, if that was Shikamaru's shirt, but it looked a bit on the small size for him.

"Voila! Here you go, hon, go try that on. "

I goggled at the dress she was holding silently.

"T…Temari… "

"Yes? "

"I can't wear that!! "

She cocked her head and did an once-over the dress.

"Indigo's not your color? "

"It's strapless!! Wh…What if it drops off while I'm…I'm…"

I could just imagine myself, topless, baring my all to the people who was sure to be laughing their heads off. Or worse, staring intensely at my nonexistent chest.

Temari broke into gales of laughter.

"Oh god, Hinata, sweetie, 'when' are you going to realize? You've got a 'great' figure! "

"….n… no I don't. I can't wear that. "

"Sasuke will slobber over you like nothing had. You'll be the belle of the dance! "

Temari jokingly pronounced 'belle' in an exaggerated French accent, wrapping the dress around me as if to choke me.

But I still couldn't'.

I couldn't wear that dress; I'm way too embarrassed to bare my figure at Temari, let alone the entire sophomore grade that would be present at the dance.

"I… I can't wear that because… "

"Because? "

Temari smiled up at me and I searched for a right excuse.

"B…because Sasuke hadn't…called me yet. "

She looked bewildered.

"Hmm? But he did ask you out, hon. "

"I know… I know, but… "

Then I tell her what had been incessantly bugging me the entire day, even though I hadn't had the heart to even admit it to myself.

"I haven't heard from him since yesterday… and he wasn't at school... today, I mean. "

Her eyes widened just a tad, until she regained her composure and asked:

"Did you text him? "

"…ignored. "

Temari instantly whipped out her phone, determined to set this right.

"Shtt, don't you worry Hinata. If he's soused at a bar somewhere, I'll send Naruto over to go and bug him until he's sober and ready. "

We both sat around waiting for him to pick up; I heard the distinct ring of Sasuke's ringtone (Sexyback; a joke from Temari) …but he didn't pick up.

After almost a minute has passed, he finally came on.

"Hello? Sasuke, sweetie, what the hell are you up to agitatin' Hinat… what? Hello? Naruto? Why do you have Sasuke's phone? "

Temari asked incredulously.

I could vaguely hear Naruto's voice saying something, and Temari's expression changing; she frowned apprehensively.

Temari looked a bit confused as she clicked off her cell and turned to me.

"Sasuke's sick. "

--

(bloodiedsug's words on HSBK-

Sorry there's no SasuHina here… but there definitely will be in the next part…

As you probably noticed, this is a limbo session, the short one in between session four: sophomore year and session five: junior year…

Mainly fluff, but I'll try to link it to the main story… hope you enjoy it!

I'll update faster… I promise

Bear with me)


	39. Surprise, ever delightfully so

"Kay now, Uchiha. You're lucky that I'm here; I'm all for the ramen treatment, where the patient gets to eat 'all' the ramen he wants… like, see here, I'll drop by the mart and get you 'all' kinds of ramen… like, all these 'flavors'… "

"You… fucking dobe. "

"You don't sound enthusiastic. "

"…ramen-otaku"

"You hallucinating there, mate? "

"…just, get out… "

"Sure, I'll go get them ramen! "

"…don't come back. "

(rolls off bed when front door slams)

--

(Session #4+1/2: Summer days

Part two: Surprise, ever delightfully so

--

"I don't get it… Naruto, hon, he's not hangover? "

Temari listened to Naruto's garbled voice with a furrowed brow, than turned to me with a bewildered face.

"It's… so weird, sweetie, I've known that guy since kinders, and never a day has he been sick from something other than booze related… has he been pushing himself lately? "

The last question was aimed directly at me—the rest were more like Temari's monologue.

"N…not that I know of. "

I felt horrible.

Was I a complete ass of a girlfriend for not noticing his physical state? But I'd have never thought… he just seemed normal, until today, I guess.

"That's pretty weird… no, no, it's okay. If 'you' can handle it. Yeah, you go help him, Naru. Yeah, I'll tell Hinata. "

I'm sitting there on the duvet, thumping myself over with a mental hatchet, until I notice Temari smiling and waving me over.

"H…huh? "

"Good news, Naruto's going to cover for you, so you're free to go to the dance! "

What?

"N…no, no, no… Temari! I… I'll go look after Sasuke… I… Naruto has a date! "

"It was a Hazaki darling, and sure, she'll bitch, but you're first priority. "

"N…no, I don't want to go! "

Temari slightly cocked her head while I sat there with a desperate/ onset of tears expression on my dismal face. The digital clock read eight , and from somewhere in the house, I heard the eight chimes of an antique clock.

It resonated.

Temari was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh god, honey, you can't miss the dance just because… it's your very first dance! "

I crumpled.

"Th...that's why I wanted to go wi… "

Temari went silent.

Even amidst my snivel-fest, I had the decency to blush—it was strangely embarrassing to have Temari know 'how' much I cared at all about my relationship with Sasuke… It was strangely intimate, yet awkward, like talking about how your older brother walks around in his boxers at home.

Maybe not really.

"Shtt… I promise. Look, I'll even drag Neji in; I know he loathes these parties, and he won't be able to dance, unless he do the 'crutches'… sorry hon, bad joke. He'll come around once I source him in the situation…"

I raised my head up in confusion.

Of all people… Temari?

She must know, she 'must' know how much awkward that would be… to go to my very first dance in high school with an ex boyfriend, while my current one was sick at home being nursed by a… guy. Or maybe she didn't realize it at all, since her relationships always turned out so good.

And I could just conjure up the image of a catty Ino, with an indifferent Kankuro at her side, commenting on the queerness of the situation… something like, "Oh? I thought you guys were over… aren't you like, Sasuke's second? "

It's a hideous déjà vu.

"T…Temari, no! "

She's already whipped out her cell, and for a fleeting moment, I wildly hope that she's joking.

Not Temari.

I attempt wrestling her away from her cell phone, but she's quicker. She glides out of my reach and playfully pinches my cheek, saying:

"You better be in that dress by the time I finish this call, got it? "

"I… "

There… no other explanation for this, then Temari probably thinking the reason I'm so upset is that I really wanted to go to the dance….

I stand in the middle of her tastefully girlish room, holding the dress with no straps… and I start thinking. In a sudden epiphany, I realize that, I do.

I do want to go.

Temari was right—even if it does mean wearing this… piece of clothing that might embarrass me more than when I have no clothes on…

But only one thing…

I can't go with Neji!!

--

I'm going with Neji.

I slept over at Temari's that night, and it's already 7 something pm, and Neji's in a tux. Believe it.

And I can tell he's trying his best to make do with this excruciatingly awkward situation. He's concentrating on his crutches and chattering away half casually, his best attempt at being natural in a completely unnatural state.

I was hoping for a slight shimmer of hope that Sasuke would be better by today… but I got a call from Naruto lamenting, probably thinking that I was Temari since it was her phone:

"…shit, this guy's throwing up, Tem. Tem? Temari? Oi, hello? "

I let the phone drop.

"So… yeah. Look, see here, I can't dance. Sorry girl, even without the crutches I'd be on two left feet. "

Neji's still talking, very unlike him since he usually let his actions speak louder than his words, but today...

"N…no, no problem! I mean, I can't…dance. "

We're having the 'bad' conversation, and even that is dying as we approach the dance hall decorated beautifully by the student council members. Shikamaru gives us both a wave with a bland face while he walks past us in his tux, carrying some fold-up chairs away to make space. I see a huffing Choji trotting behind, and he almost flips over when he sees us, trying to conceal his shock. He's done a pretty bad job of it.

What would the others say?

I enter the bright hall with my eyes closed, and practically stumble over the steps, making a clumsy fool out of myself. Neji steadies me with a partially amused smile, commenting:

"And I thought I was the one with crutches. "

Feeling slightly more relaxed, I blushed indignantly and proceeded to the stands.

"Deco's shitty. "

A loud, catty and somewhat seductive voice. I don't have to turn around, but I do.

It's Sakura, and for some reason, she looks fabulous. She's completely over that breakdown a few weeks ago. I can tell.

Her partner's not even a Hazaki, and looks older than twenty… She has her arms crossed over her pink, 'hot pink' –not many can pull that off in a high school dance—strapless dress, cut blunt on the edges. I know I shouldn't have worn a strapless myself… The guy's hands are all over her, and she is smugly strutting around with him at her back, jumping at the chance to snatch small kisses and swipes.

Kiba's nowhere to be seen.

That… bitch.

"Gimme a break… "

Neji's suddenly turned pale, and I wonder if he's suddenly sick too, as if whatever Sasuke has is spreading around. He ducks out and pulls me with him to the stands.

"Neji? "

"Let's just stay… outta there for a while. Want a drink? "

Unfortunately, Sakura's noticed us.

I thought she wouldn't have the nerves to approach us, but she started sauntering over with a big knowing grin on her face.

"Poor little naive slut, sweet Hinata. Has 'he' ditched you too? He has a tendency to ditch girls, don't he? Great guy for a one night stand? "

I step back defensively, but she quicker. She leans forward and a flowery smell enters my nose, suffocating me.

"You back with the cripple again? "

"Get the fuck away from her. "

Neji looks part disgusted and part horrified at being face to face with Haruno… for what reason? He's put an arm protectively in front of me, but it's almost as if he's guarding himself too.

Sakura gives off a tinkly laugh, as if she's got him.

"I'll see if you don't become Sasuke's ex in just two weeks. I'll place a bet on one week, are you on? Or are you already..."

"Fuck off!! "

The people around us let out space by stepping backwards a few. Sakura smirked, and flounced off with the older man, who gave us a warning look along with the patronizing leer and me and Neji's crippled leg. Temari came running as fast as she could in her black one shoulder, her slender form tense. Shikamaru followed behind, holding what probably was the speech they had to make for today's dance.

Neji had a vein throbbing angrily on his temple; he was rarely this mad, except for times when he was aggravated by Sakura, it seems.

Kankuro lumbers over, a stunned expression on his face, having heard Neji fuming.

This is where I broke down.

"I can't do this… Temari? Please, let me go? I …want to go home… I, I'm sorry Neji. "

Neji immediately caught on the verge of my tears, and shiftily barged out of the room, hauling Kankuro along with him while Ino was tarting up in the bathroom.

"Sht… you really don't like it, don't you. "

"Yes… can I go? "

"It's your choice, sweetie. That Sakur… never mind. "

Temari looked for the first time, as if she regretted having me dressed up and coming to the dance, because I looked miserable and 'ready to drop dead' by this time.

Lee came over and gestured towards the door.

"Oi, Hinata, Neji wants to tell ya something. "

Lee's wearing a purple tux, and for a second, I'm tempted to laugh or snort, but even that feeling fleet away as the dreary situation bears down on my again. I can't even bear to go to Sasuke's flat; I'll just go home and crash.

I turn to the direction of the door.

It was Neji again, only his head poking out

"Yo, Hinata. You don't have to go home. "

"…I 'want' to, ...w..what do you mean by I 'have' to…"

He looked hesitant.

"Uh, you 'can't' go home. "

He was frowning slightly, and I rail up.

"Y…you can't make me! "

It was a hilariously pitiful attempt on my side, standing against Neji, but he, instead of looking alarmed, looked merely exasperated at not having his point delivered the way he wanted it.

"Look, I'll just 'show' you why you can't go. "

He throws back the doors, opening them in a wide arc.

A tall but stooped figure lazily enters the room, his gait uneven with his torso lurching slightly forward as he walks. His hair is slightly matted on the side and the face is pale, lips pinched and void of color. I stop in my tracks like I'm about to be shot.

A pregnant pause.

"…Damn girl. "

The room turns quiet, as if suspecting the onset of yet another great high school drama… or at least some source two-week gossip.

I decide to go along with the routine as if I'm clueless; I lift my left hand awkwardly, about to point, but then stop and speak up instead:

"Y…you… I thought you were sick…"

"Was and still am. "

It was true, for all that I could see.

His eyes were squinty and glaring, forehead furrowed with tiny beads of sweat glistening on the surface. Even though it didn't seem like he was angry, one side of his lips were curled sideways in a weary grimace.

"I didn't know… you cared so much about this stupid thing, that you'd go and… "

He didn't continue, and instead gestured with a flick of his arm at standby Neji, who flinched from the sudden attention.

"Sasuke, it was your idea, hon. "

Temari suddenly came up, her arms crossed, face quizzically staring at Sasuke.

"…what? "

"'You. "

"…me what. "

"Hon, 'you' told Hinata to go on and… attend the dance with Neji. "

Sasuke paused and narrowed his eyes, pulling at the side of his head.

"…no, I didn't. "

Both of them stared at each other in blurred confusion.

I heard the tiny clicking noised of someone texting. A stray cell lighted up in a rendition of Sexyback.

Awkward pause. Indeed.

Suddenly, the wide doors to the hall crashed open again, and figure with blonde hair, flip flops and a bag full of ramen charged into the room, half swerving into the pinch bowl placed by the stands. An armload of ramen drops and rolls around.

"W….where's Uchiha Sasuke, that damned… !!"

"Naruto? "

Naruto straightened up with a scowl, leaning against the punch bowl stand and suddenly taking the huge spoon and drinking the spiked punch by the… spoon.

People were staring at Naruto as if he was mad.

After he had finished, he let the spoon splash back again in to the liquid to everyone else's dismay, and swerved around once more, scanning the room.

Spotting Temari, locked in a trance in her gorgeous dress and frowning, he started waving crazily.

"I lost my patient!! "

Temari half smiles and half frowns as she approaches Naruto, who hasn't even bothered to pick up his ramen. A random girl darts out a picks one of the ramen cup up, probably thinking, 'a ramen that Naruto's bought! Lucky! '...

"…Naru, hon. You'd make a terrible doctor. "

Shikamaru bobbed out of nowhere and patiently guided Naruto to Sasuke, who was backing off as if some unknown disease was marching to his side. Naruto shouts, one hand on his hip, the other stabbing the air with his index finger:

"You, are supposed, to be in 'bed'! "

"…and you, dobe, are embarrassing. "

"You stupid, turns out you're allergic to, get this… Tylenol!"

"…what? "

Here, Naruto has the decency to laugh awkwardly.

"Ahaha… turns out you had a hangover, then I gave you some Tylenol, and it just about sent you straight to the heavens… ha. Eh, maybe that was why you sort of, hallucinated and told Hinata to go off with Neji… you know, maybe I should've told Temari that you were half asleep when you mumbled that…"

Naruto ducked Sasuke's fist, which wasn't that forceful considering Sasuke's state, but still threatening enough.

Speechless, Temari intervened.

"…Naruto. You… "

"Yes? "

He was all smiles.

"You should never be a doctor. "

Sasuke, meanwhile, merely looked indifferent.

"That's it? I thought I was coming down with something worse…"

"Some people 'die' from allergic reactions, don't you know? "

Sasuke was already wearing his mushroom/I don't care fucker face.

He turned to me, and even though his expression was identical to the ones he always wore when he was not sick, like his mushroom face for one… he looked sick.

"Well. "

I was all for dragging Sasuke back to his flat and his bed; he looked like death, even though I was doubtful death would be wearing a tux.

But he seemed to have no intention of leaving whatsoever.

He spoke:

"Hey…Fuck. I sound like a bad movie. Wanna dance? "

--

(bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK-

Was the long dreary wait even worth it?

I don't know.

Bear with me)


	40. Conflict at bay

"Excuse me. Where is this…dance taking place? "

"Oi, you, freshman dances are across the ha…"

The pale hand grasped the poor ticket boy's neck in a clench.

"…where? "

-----

**(Session #4+1/2: Summer days**

**Part three: Conflict at bay**

-----

"Y…you look terrible. "

"…that's no giving me no hard-on, mind. "

I blushed at the lewd wit, and decided to drag Sasuke's ailed self to the benches; I couldn't stand the gossip now as much as I used to loathe being a nobody. I already spotted a bunch of girls near me, their eyes gleaming. I could practically see the thought-bubble plop up above their heads—'gossip! ' Temari sorted out the crowd instantly with the help of Shikamaru, by rushing up to the mike and announcing the band that was going to play today.

Someone famous, but who cared. I had a sick one on my hands.

As I pulled Sasuke along through the throngs of black/pastel type dresses and standard tuxes, I whispered discreetly:

"…I thought you hated dances…"

Sasuke cracked up a sweaty brow, perplexed.

"Where you hear that from? I always attended…"

"…I, uh. Neji. "

That one time drag party Neji went to.

There was one other who wouldn't participate in the entire "she-man and chick-with-a-dick" theme of the party other than Kankuro.

By what I had heard, the 'bastard' (in Neji's words) Uchiha had sat through the entire ordeal, drinking cup after cup of sickening spiked punch (vodka and fruit juice), not even caring to see the 'bitch' Haruno parading about in his tie and hoodie that bagged about her form. He hadn't even bothered wearing anything girly.

Sasuke's face instantly darkened at hearing Neji's name.

"…fucking peer, what's he got to know. "

Neji. Right. Neji.

I imagined Neji in a tux, lurking, than walking off, free, into the night with his mates—probably to another party, but what gives?

He did come to the dance with her… and now that I thought of it, he came, 'despite' the fact that he had made out with the girl he loathed the most… how could I have forgotten?

Haruno Sakura… I had forgotten all about her, with Sasuke being sick and all. Neji had kissed Sakura, he had kissed Haruno bitchface, he had…

Poor guy.

And a nice guy, in his own indifferent way.

I really wanted to inquire, 'why do you hate him so much, it's all over', but stopped.

I had to change the subject.

"So… you don't like…dancing? "

A shrug. We had reached the benches, the far-back ones that were mostly empty, except one that was occupied by a goofy looking guy that was playing Nintendo wii. He flounced off at the sight of the cranky Uchiha.

"Only because I went with the yapdog. "

Sasuke did not bother to eye the skimpy pink form that was waltzing— not so much as literally—gracefully around the dance hall with her hubby, probably at least five or six years older than her. Maybe pushing even ten.

Not wanting to have her in the conversation again, I pointedly turned away, determined not to look in that direction again. Sasuke seemed to be doing to exact same thing.

"So…"

It was getting awkward again, with no sight of respite amidst the blaring music.

"You started to talk to me because you broke up with that fucker, correct? "

"Sasuke…"

"But you don't have any feelings for him now? "

I had no idea where this conversation was leading to. It either could end nicely…or badly.

I startled at the pressure that suddenly applied itself to my neck—Sasuke's head. He was pressing his head into the niche made between my shoulder and neck, his expression shaded by the hair that draped across his sweaty brow in strips.

"I…"

I thought for a moment. Did I have absolutely no feelings for Neji?

He was still nice. He was still supportive. He was Neji.

But he isn't Sasuke.

"No. "

Sasuke seemed surprised that I hadn't stuttered the word out. He suddenly cursed and drove his head into my neck, making me flinch.

"If I'd known. I'd won't have bothered coming.

"…h..huh? "

He looked up purposely, and I could see the intense black pair of eyes staring up at me. It was odd; it had been me who always had to stare up into them, considering the height difference. This was the first time he was actually looking up at me.

I hoped I did not have anything under my nose; silly time to think of it.

"Look, the only reason I dragged my damned sick faggot ass up here is because you had the decency to attend with the Hyuuga. "

I balked.

"What?! B…but, you told me to! "

"Correction… a delusional sick-to-my-ass Uchiha Sasuke said it—which reminds me to kill Uzumaki after I get better, but anyways. "

His hand clasped around the hem of my dress.

"I'd never do that. "

He suddenly snickered.

"I'm selfish, take note. "

I nodded numbly, and instead noted that he was still leaning into my neck.

Which might be good and might not be good, depending on which person was staring at us at the moment.

Quite a few were, including Tenten, whom my chest still ached weirdly whenever I saw; I left 'that' part of my life ages ago…and...

Haruno Sakura.

She seemed to have just noticed us on the benches, Sasuke's head leaning into my neck, and strangely enough, her mouth clenched into a straight steely line. Which was weird, in my opinion; she had not reason to get riled up with this scene, she was over him.

Was she?

"…you're quiet again, what in the damn's world is grabbing your attention? "

The implied undertone was ,'…away from me.', but I was too stricken to be melting under those words. Haruno Sakura was suddenly marching up to the stands, and she had the twenty-something guy with her.

"S…sasuke? Sasuke, I think you should…g,get up. "

"…why? I like it down here. "

He was murmuring, half falling into sleep, but I—as much as I didn't want to—shook him up into upright position. He was cranky, no doubt about that.

"What the f…"

He saw them.

By that time, Haruno was already only six something steps away from us, eyes gleaming in triumph. She seemed to notice Sasuke was in no condition for a brawl.

"Hey, Sasuke? "

She ignored me deliberately.

"I think Hiro-kun wants to talk to you. "

The twenty-seomthing guy called Hiro walked over, a self-satisfied sneer on his face. He also took note of the fact that Sasuke was sick as a dog. His smile got wider, if that was possible.

Sasuke spoke before he could.

"Fuck off… go back to your job. "

Sasuke seemed to know the man, or was at least acquainted. He glowered at the man, an all too familiar smirk on his face. It half relieved and half frightened me to see it; he wasn't going to give in to this was he? He wasn't going to fight?

"I know you, you work in one of bars downtown, a waiter-guy; aren't you 30 something, old guy? "

The guy named Hiro scowled.

"I'm twenty four asshole. "

"Nice job. "

The guy clenched his fist and his nose flared; something about it made me want to laugh it off. I was happy that Sasuke was in his absurdly irritating jokey mood; as insulting and impossible as he would get, it didn't seem like he was getting into a fight today.

"You seem happy tonight. I'll make you happier; did you hear that news about your brother? Hmm? "

The guy was trying another tactic, and unfortunately, it seemed to be working. From afar, Shikamaru caught the gist of situation and mouthed to me if he should take over. I was not sure, but Sasuke stiffened beside me.

'Hiro' spoke up once more.

"I heard Itachi ran away. Too bad he's on the black list; he's got his old companions looking for him, ready to kill him. Get the irony, lil kid? A castaway…at least I 'have' a job. "

The guy seemed to know that Itachi was Sasuke's weak spot.

Sasuke was livid; he convulsed in fury. The only thing that stuck in my mind's eye was his sweaty pale face and Haruno's little catty smirk on her face… and the guy, he was pretty big. The situation was pretty much hopeless.

My panicked look did it; Shikamaru was already marching up here. But the throngs of dancers were keeping him at bay, unknowingly keeping him from reaching here any faster.

"D'you reckon Itachi can get a job before he gets killed? "

"S…stop it! "

I shouted before I could stop myself.

Haruno's eyes narrowed.

"Shut up, slut, no one spoke to you. "

That did it.

Sasuke shot up with his fist clenched, before I could stop him.

-------

(bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK--

Slowly. Perhaps coming to an end. This has dragged on too long, hasn't it?

I love this story because it was my very first, but I know its faults. Well. I'll try.

But really, this story's dying.

I hope my writing improved from where I started off…

If this story ends soon enough, hope I'd still see some of you around in my other stories.

Bear with me. )


	41. Little Brother says hello

"What in the jesus fuck is going on here? "

"Shut up, Ino. Stop paying attention to other shit. I did come to the dance with you didn't I? This isn't worth it really..."

"Why is Haruno and that bar dude going against Sasuke?"

"What? "

"Oops! There goes Shika running... Kankuro, let's go watch!! "

-----

**(Session #4+1/2: Summer days**

**Part four: Little Brother Says Hello**

-----

"Sasuke!! "

What happened next should be described in a couple of different ways… because so much happened in just a few space of time.

First of all, Sasuke's fist made contact with—there's only his ailed state that could provide reason for this—the guy's neck, and he fell back spluttering in surprise, clutching at his neck. Sasuke swung limply immediately after and landed on the floor on his knees, head bowed and shaking a little as if to ease a migraine. The only upside was that the bar-guy 'Hiro' landed on Haruno Sakura after being punched. Seeing Sasuke down, he rose up rashly, ignoring the indignant Sakura, and pulled back a fist himself.

Second, Shikamaru lept over and grabbed the guy's collar and barked, "Get out if you're going to harm any of the students here! "

Which resulted in people suddenly swarming about, gathering.

The Hiro guy leered all over and replied:

"That shitbag got me first!! "

"And that's where it's going to end. "

Shikamaru stated simply, grimacing, not letting lose of Hiro who was thrashing to get loose. He seemed to think of it as an insult that a couple of schoolboys were 'bashing' at him. Temari joined Shika's side glowering at Sakura who gave her a withering look.

Third.

A boy, a pale boy who looked completely out of place in the dance hall with his simple jeans and shirt united in black had joined the crowd...no had alreadly joined the scene even before it got big, odd in his presence. I had barely noticed he was standing there. A crop of tousled maroon hair and carefully concealed face--he held it downwards--only helped increase his eccentricity. He seemed a bit younger than the rest of the crowd... perhaps a freshman who had accidentally entered the juniors dance?

But never mind that.

"S...Sasuke? "

"...fuck. No, I don't want help, thanks. "

He sounded slightly disoriented, and I panicked, dropping myself down onto the cold dance floor. I had to keep reminding myself that it was Hiro who had gotten hit, not Sasuke, but why was it that it seemed the other way around?

"He okay? "

My head jerked up hastily at those words. It was a guy's voice, so I expected Shikamaru to be saying those words, but it wasn't. The maroon headed boy was speaking quietly to me, his form slightly bent and eyeing Sasuke with a glazed but piercing pair of eyes, hidden by most of his fringe.

"I...I don't know. "

I whispered out, realizing too easily with shame that the freshman kid intimidated me. Kid was not the right word. It wasn't even close to.

"It's uncanny. "

He spoke softly again, slowly lifting himself up into a somewhat lanky loose position, still not taking his eyes off Sasuke. Sasuke remained down, his head bowed over in acute head pains. Unable to stop myself, I asked back softly, in case anyone else heard.

"W...What's uncanny? "

The boy's eyes, a portion of them, met mine for a single moment, and I drooped.

Something was wrong here though I don't know what.

"They look so alike, don't they?...Sasuke and Itachi san? "

I blanched.

Maybe my initial assumption that the boy was completely out of place was correct. And I don't mean that he's a freshman. Nor do I mean that he's not dressed properly for the dance.

This boy does not belong at school.

"...G...Gaara? "

I realized Temari had reached my side and was shaking silently, her eyes widening in shock. She appeared stunned somehow, her hands hanging limp and eyes staring vacuously into space.

"Gaara... is that you? "

Now everyone's attention swiveled to him.

The boy averted his eyes for only a second, then lifted his maroon head up reluctantly...surely, but reluctantly.

Almost everyone in the crowd gasped.

His eyes... Deepening into shadows, a pair of sunken cerulean eyes met ours. Something, I don't know if a jolt or a shiver, ran down my spine. He had eyes that belonged to someone twice his age, or even more.

"...Temari. I would have thought... I heard you went to boarding school. I thought you were abroad. "

A hush ran through the crowd. Temari knew this boy. This really wasn't the right time, but irritatingly enough, the crowd bustled at the prospect of another good piece of gossip.

Looking very much agitated, she balled her hands up into fists and spoke, her words carefully composed:

"I ended up not going... because you happened to leave, remember? "

Leave?

For a second, I wildly imagined that this boy, Gaara, had been Temari's first boyfriend, a young love that somehow left and....broke her heart? No, that didn't sound right at all. First of all, it was hard enough to imagine Temari with someone else other than Shikama...

Suddenly an image crossed my mind, something that I'd been compeltely forgetting, something that didn't seem like much when I first encountered it.

The man's shirt inside Temari's closet...

I do know some girls keep boys' shirts for keepsakes and other reasons, but Temari really isn't the kind of girl to do that. She doesn't even keep one clothing of Shikamaru's possesion... so why should she have one? Besides, that shirt was really too small for Shikamaru.

But it did look like it would fit this boy. Gaara?

"I didn't know. "

The boy named Gaara spoke wearily, as if that settled the matter. But Temari didn't seem to think so. She suddenly teared up and shouted--a first, Temari never shouted.

"And if you had so much as a conscience, Gaara, you'd know!! Didn't you even 'bother' to care what happ..."

"If what happened was that the asshole lived happily ever after with the rest of his adopted children, I wouldn't have wanted to know!! "

As if a small crease had blown up a hole inside him, Gaara shouted back with equal fury, matching up Temari in his voice. Temari flinched and dropped back, a stream of tears steadily crossing her normally cheerful face. I reached out with an uncertain hand; I wanted to comfort her...but was it wise to disturb them when they were...

As it happened, Shikamaru got there first, alarmed by Temari's tears. My hand dropped back shamefully; I was not capable of being a good friend when she needed me.

"Who are you. "

Shikamaru spoke warily, standing in front of Temari for once; he'd always have her back before, because that's what she needed, but now...

Gaara's head bent over again, hiding his shadowed eyes in yet another layer of shadow.

"That really doesn't matter... I didn't come for this. "

Temari was now openly sobbing into Shikamaru's shoulders, not caring if people goggled. And they did, shocked at the fact that 'Temari' was crying, and that this little piece of gossip seemed to be quite taboo, considering that little blowup Gaara had mentioned... was Temari adopted? I'd never really cared about her family before, even when I visited her big house for that sleepover.

Hiro and Sakura was forgotten for the moment.

"Then what did you come for? ... I'd suggest you go on with your business than leave. "

Gaara eyed Shikamaru with interest for a prolonged moment, then smiled. The crowd all seemed uneasy as they saw the smile. I stuck my body close to the bent over boy of Sasuke in confusion; when people smile, it should seem friendly, it shouln't see...

"Or just leave. "

Shikamaru added, himself noticing the effect the boy was having on the crowd of students... and Temari.

I heard a girl near me whispering to her date, "I bet his shirt would be soggy after that, don't you think? " And for the first time in my life, I turned back and gave her a sharp glare, making up my mind that I'd go over and slap her if she or anyone else kept up with useless banter.

No..no... the girl was Ino with her date, Kankuro who was looking exasperated by her. But surprisingly, she backed off.

Gaara spoke up again, his lowered eyes sweeping across the room in ...amusement?

"You all don't have to be around like this. I only want to see one person. "

At this, Shikamaru's arm whipped back around Temari's, but the boy shook his head softly as if to say, 'don't worry yourself over that'. Then, Gaara raised a slim somehow fragile looking arm and pointed at...

I thought it was me at first, and I cowered against Sasuke.

But then I realized he wasn't pointing at me.

He was pointing at Sasuke.

-----------

(bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK---

Sorry for being really late,....but I have my finals T.T

Anyways, um... if you guys want it, I'll continue the story ^^; I only said it was dying because nobody really seemed to be reading it... yeah.

Anyways, fifth arc is Itachi's arc... I'll try to include as much SasuHina, but as you can see, it would probably include a lot more other plot...a first, since this story hardly has a plot. lol.

PS: damn. nosebleed.

PPS: and about Gaara's past, it's coming. lol, don't worry, Temari's dad is not a drug dealer.

Bear with me)


	42. Another beginning

"You know what Neji? I think Sasuke's jealous of you. "

"...shut up and eat your ramen, Naruto. I can't believe I agreed going to that stupid dance..."

"No man, I'm serious. D'you know how much that guy was sweating? He was sick as a dog! "

"...your point? "

"And he still went, scrambling like a madman probably, just because he happened to know Hinata went with you. "

"...like I care. "

"Well, I know it's kinda my fault...sorry 'bout that man, but really. You think Hinata misses going out with you somewhat? "

-----

(Session #4+1/2: Summer days

Part five: Another beginning

-----

I flinch, my hand impulsively grabbing Sasuke's limp ones.

He looks at me curiously, and I realize that was the first time I ever touched him first without thinking. That boy, Gaara's eyes—shockingly blue, almost electric—were still on us, gazing silently from beneath his crop of tousled maroon hair. Sasuke was oblivious.

"…I suggest you leave. "

Shikamaru was adamant, his brow cringing up in mounting anger. Kankuro suddenly shook himself off from Ino's grip and joined his friend's side, sizing the kid up as if to figure out if he's a real threat or not.

Surprisingly, the boy smiled quietly, almost apologetically, his eyes completely hidden by his hair.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. I have to settle something with Sasuke san. "

The boy took one step towards us and immediately, there was a flurry of movement. Kankuro stood in front of us and Shikamaru stepped forward, an arm raised to stop Gaara from walking on further.

I couldn't get why…why was he so intimidating?

It wasn't like he was tall; Kankuro and Shikamaru towered over him in matters of height, and I bet he didn't weigh that much either, considering his slim form.

But he was still, intimidating.

"I only wish to tell him something. It's about his…brother. Itachi san, if you all know him. "

His polite tone only further frightened me.

Itachi san…Itachi san…that day. That day when Itachi san left, he had all those bruises and cuts…the mob? I saw Gaara in a new light, and not necessarily a good light either. I eyed Temari, who stood shakily next to me, her eyes somewhat determined as if to subdue her brother from acting rashly.

From the midst of all that, Sasuke, 'the' Sasuke who was leaning against my shoulder, spoke up.

"You…"

Gaara looked patiently back, seemingly curious.

"…fuck you. "

Sasuke held up a hand, gesturing with his middle finger, his head bowed but smirking below. Kankuro snorted, seeing Sasuke in his element.

I felt a small relief; he's still him alright.

But I don't think Gaara took that well.

His face took up a new light, and his eyes literally glowed, livid. Ignoring the others that stood before him, Gaara took sudden furious steps towards us, his eyes focused entirely on Sasuke.

"N…"

I raise both of my hands in feeble defense, mind completely wiped clean. There was no knowing of what would happen, only that Sasuke wouldn't be able to shield it off at all. Gaara was really fast,

Then something out of the blue, completely unheard of, happens.

Haruno Sakura stood between Gaara and Sasuke, her arms thrown out, her face contorted with ardent anger. The Hiro looked flabbergasted, staring at his girlfriend in a 'what the fuck' manner.

"You take one step more and I'll slap you, you get me lil freak?! "

I couldn't believe it.

F…for Sasuke? Because of course, she wasn't doing it for me.

Gaara took one look at Haruno Sakura's fervent face, and for a moment, I think; "he's going to slap her…he might kick her or slap her, I don't know which, but he's going to do something…!! "

Which makes my heart flutter in chocking fear; I might not have a good relationship with her…but it does not mean I wish for her to get hurt physically.

And truthfully speaking, I was a bit surprised.

She stood up for Sasuke.

She still liked him? After…

"…alright. I will…inform you later, Sasuke san. I don't think my presence is welcomed that much here. "

Astonishingly to me, Gaara leaved without much of a fuss, backing down. He calmed down faster than I'd ever seen anyone calm before.

As he walked causally to the door—the dance hall was completely silent by that time, and his every step echoed around the room—he raised a hand towards Temari's direction. She paled again at that.

"Gaara!! Wait, don't leave yet! "

He stopped for a second, turned back with an odd look, then walked out of the hall. Temari slumped against me, her eyes fresh with new tears. I hugged her, wondering what was it I could do…

It was all of sudden such a messed up situation. And all I bargained for was a dance.

This…might as well be god's way of telling me; you don't belong in dance parties.

----

After that, the party died down considerably. Everyone seemed more interested in discussing what had happened, and the dancing ceased. While Sasuke was hauled off home in Shikamaru and Naruto's arms—they propped him upright—I returned to Temari's home and slept over again.

She didn't want to be alone.

"I…never really did tell you about Gaara, didn't I? Or the fact that I'm…adopted. "

I blinked, wondering if this was something I was supposed to be hearing or not. She was sitting by the huge glass window of her room, hugging her legs as she crouched against the wall. She looked small for some reason.

"Well, I'm adopted. Really original storyline, right? Some poor kids get adopted by this rich guy, whose wife had passed away years ago…then one kid runs away while the other stays. I don't know about you hon, but I think this makes a real mediocre story. A penny novel. "

"I…It doesn't matter…I think. You being adopted. "

I spoke softly, wondering what was it that made her brother, Gaara, run away from such a comfortable affluent home. Temari looked over once at me and smiled her old caring smile, saying that I looked so worried.

I smiled back, but then whitened again at the thought of Sasuke; what about Itachi san? What was happening?

What did Gaara want to tell Sasuke?

…what if Itachi san was dead?

I shivered violently; if that was the case—and I hoped to god it wasn't—Sasuke better not know. If he heard anything like that, he'd die, I was sure of it. He might have put up an act as if he couldn't stand his brother, but I knew how much he missed Itachi the night when he had left. That was the first night I'd seen him cry, the first night he allowed me to stroke him and see that he wasn't....really as bad as he made out to be.

I sat quietly for a moment, 'remembering'.

Then, Temari suddenly whispered quietly, almost so that I could not hear.

"You know, soon after today… we're going to be juniors. How about that, Hinata? It's too soon, right? "

It was one of those few times she called me by my name, and not an endearment; she looked quite lost herself at the moment, gazing out of the window, wrapped in her mood. I silently watched her and nodded, opening my mouth only after I realized she couldn't hear my nodding.

"Yes…too soon. "

When I close my eyes, everything that happened in my sophomore year rushes past, like a badly clipped video. In there, I see bits of a Neji, smiling and wielding his crutch…or playing basketball freestyle back in those days when he wasn't injured.

I see a Temari smiling graciously, so poised and warming with Shikamaru's arms wrapped around her in an embrace for the longest time.

I see a Naruto, grinning widely, chewing the note I passed him, jumping out at me from the street, forever eating ramen.

I see a Kankuro, accepting a kiss from Ino, always with his mates, always offering advice but staying in the background.

I see a Shino, I see a Choji, I see a Lee, all an essential part of the group that makes up the people I learned to call friends.

I see a Tenten, my lost friend, my ex best friend, walking among different girls, sometimes looking back, blinking.

I see a Kiba, poor broken Kiba, quietly enduring at the side of Haruno Sakura, taking those slaps without complaint.

I see a Sakura, standing up against Gaara, so fierce in her wish to stay by the boy she really loved all along, hidden under all her cattiness.

But no matter how long each of those clips is, it'll never beat the one clip that keeps on playing in the background all those times… All those times that begins from one spot in my life, the time when I actually had the courage to ask for help.

I see a Sasuke, and he is holding the hands of a girl named Hinata.

I see my junior years beginning, just like that.

-----

(bloodiedsugs's words on HSBK—

Alright, lol;; Anyone who does NOT understand or remember Gaara's past (Itachi mentioned it, but it's like… ten sessions back…Jesus, this is long) go read session 27- Little Hellion, the runt and departure, and you'll get an idea of what Gaara's life had been like… Actually, I suggest reading from session 22~27 if you want to completely understand…it's kind of far back.

So… yep.

I never thought I'd do this but….

Chapter 5, begins. Junior year, aka, Itachi/Temari/Gaara arc.

Bear with me.

Though it's been so damn long and you're all probably bored to tears. Lol. )


End file.
